


Você

by Ryoko_Chan_BR (Ryoko_chan)



Series: Você [1]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Ambos são péssimos com sentimentos, Anal Sex, Angst and Drama, Bickering, Feelings Realization, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Noiz continua sem sensibilidade, Rough Sex, passa-se após a rota do Clear
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 61,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29584809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryoko_chan/pseuds/Ryoko_Chan_BR
Summary: Enquanto Koujaku precisa conviver com a dor diária de saber que o amor da sua vida havia encontrado a felicidade nos braços de outra pessoa, Noiz precisa lidar com o fato de que sua conexão mais efetiva com a realidade havia simplesmente acabado.
Relationships: Koujaku/Noiz (DRAMAtical Murder)
Series: Você [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173563
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Essa é minha primeira ‘aventura’ na área de comédia, mas como eu sou uma pessoa viciada em feels, vai ter drama também, então, estejam avisados. Ah, e terão muitos palavrões e expressões chulas também, então se você é sensível a isso, melhor não ler. ‘-’  
> Eu gostaria muito de agradecer a Mari Stt e a Perséfone Tenou pelas ideias e dicas, e especialmente pela betagem e pelos puxões de orelha (eu vou me esforçar, Tenou! Juro que vou me esforçar para ser mais contida XD) Ah, a Tenou está fazendo uma capa para a fanfic também! Essa moça é um amor, não? Ah, sim, um grande agradecimento a Nai-chan por me ajudar a segurar todos esses feels! Eles são pesados demais às vezes!

Você gostaria de poder culpar o álcool por seu estado deplorável, mas a verdade é que aceitou essa proposta absurda motivado apenas por seu orgulho. Sim, você sempre foi orgulhoso demais para deixar um desafio, por mais tolo que fosse, passar em branco.

E aquele desafio em especial fora muito tolo.

Teoricamente a sua obrigação moral enquanto homem mais velho e maduro seria ignorar aquelas provocações e ir para casa. Mas não, lá estava você com as mãos vacilantes e o olhar incerto, com um jogo ruim na mão e morrendo de frio por estar apenas de cueca.

Sim, aquela cueca preta era a única peça de roupa que lhe restava, e por isso você se agarrava à presença dela como se fosse a sua única salvação diante da humilhação completa – afinal, estava _realmente_ muito frio naquela madrugada.

Diante de você, Mizuki estava sem jaqueta, luvas e camisa. Ele ria e já adiantava que a velha desculpa do frio não surtiria efeito, afinal o aquecedor estava ligado. O bastardo estava quase caindo de tão bêbado, e ainda assim jogava melhor que você. Mas pior mesmo era o terceiro jogador que se encontrava à esquerda dele. Bem mais irritante que o riso solto do tatuador, era o sorriso pequeno e sarcástico do principal culpado por sua desgraça. Afinal, se não fosse o _‘vai afrouxar?‘_ dele, você jamais concordaria em jogar strip pôquer com dois outros homens. Afinal, que graça tinha jogar algo assim sem mulheres na mesa? Mas você viu naquilo uma oportunidade perfeita para colocar aquele pirralho metido em seu devido lugar e fazê-lo engolir toda a arrogância.

Mas tudo que você conseguiu – não você de fato, mas Mizuki – foi fazê-lo tirar aquele chapeuzinho ridículo.

Oh, sim, você devia ter previsto que um bastardo que nunca demonstrava qualquer sentimento ou emoção seria um ótimo jogador de pôquer, por isso você já não tinha mais certeza se desejava acertar um soco na cara dele por ser tão inexpressivo ou na sua própria por ser tão idiota. Seu único alívio era que ele não fizera nenhum comentário inconveniente sobre suas tatuagens, apenas as observando atentamente à medida que suas roupas e ataduras sumiam. Mizuki, como já sabia da história, também ficou calado a respeito, e isso era de alguma maneira confortável para você. Isso até você perder as calças.

Mas eis que quando tudo parecia perdido, vocês baixam as cartas e surpresa: ele perdeu, pois não tinha sequer um único par nas mãos. Você respirou aliviado enquanto Mizuki contava vantagem de suas habilidades com as cartas. O menino, todavia, não parecia minimamente incomodado com a derrota. Ele apenas continuou sorrindo enquanto tirava aquela gravatinha horrorosa. 

E então, para sua recorrente surpresa, ele perdeu mais uma vez, o que o fez tirar as ataduras que cobriam as mãos. Você notou interessado que além de piercings, as mãos dele surpreendentemente tinham mais cicatrizes que as suas – algo inesperado se tratando de um Rhymer. Você tentou não pensar muito e se concentrar no jogo, o que aparentemente funcionou já que você ganhou a partida, Mizuki ficando em segundo lugar e as meias de Noiz sendo retiradas. Depois a camisa de botões e depois a bermuda – sim, o maldito usava bermudas por cima das calças, o que o fez pensar em quanto tempo ele gastava para se vestir, afinal. Mas era estranho ele perder tantas vezes, não? Quer dizer, você definitivamente nunca conseguia dizer quando ele estava blefando, e provavelmente Mizuki, dado seu teor etílico no sangue, saberia menos ainda. Sua teoria era que ele estava perdendo de propósito, mas você não compreendia o motivo.

Mas o que lhe deixou pasmo mesmo foi quando ele teve que tirar a camisa de mangas compridas, finalmente expondo seu torso. Como se não fosse suficiente o fato dele exibir o peitoral e o abdômen fortes e bem definidos, ele ainda detinha mais cicatrizes do que você e Mizuki juntos. Aquilo era perturbador já que vocês tinham mais de dez anos de Rib, enquanto o moleque era um nerd viciado em computadores, não? Ah, sim... E ele tinha piercings na barriga e nos mamilos também. Você achou isso muito estranho, mas de alguma maneira era bonito também. Quer dizer, aquele tipo de coisa ficaria certamente melhor numa garota, mas também formava um contraste interessante com a pele pálida e marcada.

Quando notou por onde seus pensamentos rumavam, você tomou mais uma dose de vodka. Você tentou desviar seu olhar, mas não conseguiu. Você não se aguenta mais e pergunta:

–Quantos brincos você tem afinal?

–Está curioso, velhote?

Não, você não está. Você diz a si mesmo, ao menos. Ele sorri, mais sarcástico e vitorioso do que antes. A teoria de que ele está perdendo de propósito faz mais sentindo ainda quando ele lhe passa um ás de copas e pisca com um olho para você. Você sente um calafrio e vira de uma vez sua dose de vodka. Maldito. Maldito bastardo filho da puta. Sim, Mizuki ganhou mais uma e apenas comemorou, bêbado demais para notar o que estava acontecendo – para notar que ele estava tirando as calças de propósito.

Você reparou que ele tinha várias cicatrizes pelas pernas também; Mizuki reparou apenas que o seu copo estava vazio e tratou de enchê-lo. Você bebeu um gole, encarando a situação enquanto as cartas eram dadas. Você estava de cueca, ele estava de cueca, Mizuki estava de porre. Aquele sorriso e aquela sequência de derrotas eram um desafio para você e mais ninguém.

Aquilo era um duelo, e você precisava vencer. Você tinha cartas boas na mão, agora só precisava fingir que tinha um jogo bom também. Você sorriu e soltou um som arrogante. O menino apenas continuou com aquele sorriso cínico e impassível no rosto. Você não fazia ideia do que ele tinha na mão, e isso lhe angustiava. Você estava prestes a descartar quando aquele tenso momento de troca de blefes foi interrompido dramaticamente pelo som brusco do punho de Mizuki sobre o tampo de madeira da mesa. Como se fizesse o anúncio mais importante do mundo, o ruivo se levantou e encarou seriamente vocês dois:

–Vou mijar.

Se aquilo não era um alívio cômico, nada mais seria, e por isso você se permitiu rir enquanto observava Mizuki tropeçar nos próprios pés a cada dois passos antes de chegar até a porta banheiro. Escorando-se nela como se esta fosse sua salvação contra a inviolável força gravitacional, ele gritou antes de entrar:

–Se alguém olhar meu jogo eu mato de porrada.

Você riu um pouco mais daquela ameaça. Por essas e outras que você sempre se divertia bebendo com Mizuki. Ele ficava irreconhecível de tão divertido depois de meio litro de destilado, mas você supunha que com você também não era muito diferente. Noiz, todavia, continuava lá, sorrindo e lhe encarando. Ele não estava afetado pelo álcool, ou se estava era bem pouco, uma vez que diferente de você e Mizuki, ele não estava bebendo vodka pura, mas sim um coquetel preparado por Mizuki. Você encarou o copo dele: o líquido era branco e estava enfeitado com uma fatia de limão. Você sabia que os drinks do Mizuki eram perigosamente enganadores – eles pareciam fracos para quem tomava, mas na verdade derrubavam rapidamente graças à quantidade absurda de álcool que o ruivo colocava neles – mas ainda assim você aproveitou para provocar o mais novo:

–Acho que você não é homem o suficiente para tomar vodka pura. –Você sabia que estava sendo infantil. Mais infantil do que alguém que não bebia vodka pura, mas não podia evitar.

–É amargo. –Ele respondeu simplesmente, ignorando sua provocação e bebendo mais do copo dele.

Fazia sentido, você tinha que concordar. Por que diabos você estava tomando aquilo puro, se poderia beber um coquetel de sabor agradável? Novamente seu típico orgulho masculino era a resposta, e por isso você virou mais uma dose da sua maldita vodka pura, sentindo como ela queimava o seu caminho até o estômago.

–Qual drink é esse?

–Não sei, o Mizuki só me entregou a jarra e disse para eu beber.

–Posso experimentar?

Ele passa o copo e você mata a curiosidade. Era bem doce, tinha gosto de limão e leite condensado. Você quase não sentia sabor de álcool, mas sabia que isso se dava graças ao fato de suas papilas gustativas estarem acostumadas.

–Não conheço esse drink. –Você admitiu devolvendo o copo, mas não era como se ele parecesse interessado em saber de qualquer maneira e por isso vocês dois ficaram em silêncio esperando Mizuki voltar.

Mas Mizuki não voltou.

–Não seria melhor a gente ir checar? –Ele perguntou parecendo preocupado depois de olhar as horas no coil. Já passavam das quatro da manhã, pelo menos era o que você achava.

Você concordou e lá foram vocês dois apenas de cueca até o banheiro da Black Needle testemunhar uma das cenas mais patéticas que aquele bar poderia proporcionar: Mizuki literalmente caído de bêbado, sentando no chão e escorado na porta de uma das cabines. Aquilo não era nada que você não tivesse visto antes, mas o moleque pareceu um pouco preocupado ao ver o tatuador jogado daquele jeito. Você achou aquilo interessante, pois no geral ele parecia não se importar com ninguém. Pelo visto ele estava construindo mesmo uma amizade com Mizuki, e de alguma maneira isso acabou forçando você a também aturar o tal nerd metido. No início vocês não se suportavam e chegaram a brigar diversas vezes, mas com o passar do tempo as provocações se tornaram mais toleráveis e vocês já conseguiam compartilhar o mesmo ambiente sem que você desejasse esganá-lo.

Você o encarou e ele não disse nada, apenas o olhou com aquela cara de ‘o que a gente faz?’. Aparentemente ele não sabia também lidar com gente bêbada, por isso você tomou a iniciativa de se abaixar e checar o ruivo, dando leves tapinhas na face dele a fim de acordá-lo.

–Oi... Mizuki? Você tá bem?

–...Tô... –Ele respondeu arrastado, abrindo os olhos apenas de relance.

–Então levanta.

–Daqui a pouco eu vou...

–Não, levanta agora.

–Ah... Depois eu vou...

–Você não vai dormir no chão do banheiro, Mizuki. Vai pra sua cama.

–Me deixa, porra...

Você suspira, se levanta e olha de novo para Noiz. Ele entende o que deve fazer e logo estão vocês dois arrastando Mizuki para o andar superior– uma vez que ele morava em cima do bar. Depois de muito ouvi-lo resmungar para que o deixassem em paz, vocês jogam o tatuador na cama dele e o põem para dormir. Vocês dois se entreolham, como se perguntassem mudamente ‘tá, o que a gente faz agora?’. Você chega a abrir a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas ele se adianta:

-Não vamos ver quem vai vencer no pôquer?

Você o detesta por isso. Você detesta o sorriso vitorioso que ele ostenta e detesta a certeza de que ele joga muito melhor que você. Mas nada é impossível, afinal, existe o fator sorte em qualquer jogo de cartas. Talvez você possa contar com a sua. Talvez Deus ajudasse os homens bêbados e orgulhosos. Você reza para isso antes de abrir o sorriso e aceitar o desafio. Vocês voltam para o bar, sentam-se, embaralham as cartas e você se desespera. Um ás de ouros, um nove de paus, um valete de espadas, um rei de ouros e um rei de copas. Um par. Você tem certeza que o Noiz tem um jogo melhor que o seu, mas nada pode ser feito a essa altura.

E você ganha.

E ele perde sorrindo.

Ele sorri e se levanta enquanto tira a própria cueca.

E você engole em seco, quase não acreditando no que seus olhos viam.

Oh, sim... Ele tinha um piercing lá também, e tudo que você conseguiu fazer foi soltar a pergunta mais imbecil possível:

-Cara, isso não doeu?

Surpreendentemente, ele apenas fez que não com a cabeça, e pela primeira vez na noite ele não detinha aquela típica expressão cínica, por mais que para você fosse claro que ele estava mentindo. Aquilo _tinha_ que doer. Muito. E é por isso, apenas por isso, que você continua olhando inconformado para o membro dele até aquela voz seca e monótona chamar sua atenção da pior maneira possível:

–Quer pegar?

–O quê?! –Você exclama, não acreditando naquela pergunta.

–Pegar. –Aquele sorriso. Aquele maldito sorriso ficou mais, muito mais cínico e mais irritante que de costume.

–Claro que não quero!

–Tem certeza? –Ele confirma de maneira casual e desavergonhada, pegando no próprio membro e o levantando de modo que você pudesse ter uma visão mais detalhada. E aquilo lhe irrita, afinal você não conseguia parar de olhar. Quatro. Ele tinha quatro malditos piercings no maldito pênis dele! –Você está encarando tão intensamente.

–Porque você é estranho! Isso aí é uma aberração, claro que vou olhar!

Você notou que o sorriso dele se desfez por um segundo quando você disse aquelas coisas. Era quase como se as suas palavras o tivessem machucado, mas ele pareceu se recuperar rápido o suficiente para continuar enchendo seu saco.

–Vai dizer que não tem curiosidade?

–Claro que não!

–Hum. –Ele apenas ri e olha para você como se soubesse mais coisas do que deveria. Era a mesma forma que ele olhava quando você tentava blefar no pôquer, e isso lhe irrita.

–O que foi? –Você indaga enfurecido. –Se quer falar algo, fale logo!

–Quando você mente, sua sobrancelha franze. É o mesmo franzido de quando você vê o Aoba e o Clear juntos, porque você quer fingir que está tudo bem e que está feliz por eles. – Oh... Parece que ele pegou você dessa vez.

–O que você está insinuando, pirralho?

–Que você morre de curiosidade de saber o que aqueles dois fazem na cama, e por isso você tem vontade ficar com outro homem, mas você é orgulhoso e medroso demais para ter coragem de tentar.

Você se ofende. Você se irrita. Você quer dar um soco na cara daquele moleque presunçoso.

Porque ele está certo.

Você se pergunta como ele poderia ter notado tanta coisa, afinal você mesmo demorou muito tempo para compreender tais fatos. Compreender que gostava de Aoba de uma maneira mais profunda do que imaginava, e compreender que tinha perdido para aquele cara estranho. Sim, você demorou uns tantos meses para entender aquilo tudo, e mais ainda para aceitar. E agora vinha um pirralho chato esfregar essas coisas na sua cara. Isso não era nada legal.

–Você está errado. –Você fala seriamente, tentando convencê-lo.

–Se você diz...

Ele nem tentou convencê-lo do contrário, porque ele sabia que não precisava. Maldito, mil vezes maldito. Mas o mais estranho era que ele parecia encarar aquilo com muita naturalidade. Será que ele era gay também? Você refletiu se aquele seria um momento adequado para revelar ao loiro que morria de curiosidade de fazer aquilo com um homem há um bom tempo. Especificamente desde que Aoba assumira seu namoro com Clear. Mas logo ficou óbvio que o momento adequado para confessar algo assim a Noiz seria nunca. Enquanto você divagada sobre o que deveria ou não fazer, ele já estava subindo a cueca pelas coxas.

–Já vai se vestir?

–Você disse que não queria pegar.

–Que merda! Por que você é tão irritante? –Você se zanga e se levanta, dá apenas um passo e já está diante dele. Seus olhos estão em chamas pela raiva que você está sentindo, e você o encara seriamente. Em menos de um segundo, sua mão direita está segurando os testículos dele de uma maneira nada delicada, quase ameaçadora – você queria pegar o pênis dele, mas ficou com receio por causa dos piercings, pois a sua mente ainda gritava que aquilo devia doer demais. Era macio e estranho.

Ele sorri mais uma vez, mais vitorioso e arrogante do que nunca.

–Você está vermelho.

–Cala a boca.

–Aposto que você é ruim nisso, velhote.

Você quase grunhe de raiva, depois quase grunhe de susto quando sente os dedos dele apertarem também seus testículos por cima da sua cueca. Você se pergunta se está tudo bem deixar isso rolar, mas antes que se desse conta, a mão livre dele colocava seus cabelos para trás enquanto os lábios dele deslizavam por seu pescoço.

–A gente tá bêbado, qualquer coisa a gente finge que não lembra amanhã. –Ele disse assim que a boca se aproximou da sua orelha. E foi então te mordeu bem no lóbulo. Aquilo fez com que um arrepio aterrorizante de tão bom subisse pelo seu corpo.

–Você está bêbado? –Você quis confirmar, afinal ele parecia bem sóbrio.

–Não tanto quanto você.

–Você também tem curiosidade de saber como seria fazer isso com outro homem?

–Não. Eu já sei como é fazer isso com outro homem.

Certo, você achou essa informação um tanto perturbadora, mas você não estava em posição de julgá-lo. Você estava com a mão nas partes íntimas dele, então você estava em posição de fazer exatamente o que ele estava fazendo agora mesmo: ele estava com a mão enfiada na sua cueca, envolvendo o seu pênis, masturbando-o lentamente.

Você mordeu o lábio, um pouco inseguro e incomodado por estar achando aquilo excitante. A mão dele era macia e você pode constatar a habilidade dele com os dedos quando pressionou a unha do dedão na sua glande. Aquilo doeu um pouco, mas o fez reagir imediatamente e o seu membro pulsou, já quase totalmente ereto.

–Se você ficar com muito medo, a gente para. –Ele o provocou. E você caiu na provocação.

Você não estava com medo. Estava nervoso, ansioso e inseguro, mas isso não vinha ao caso. E você ia mostrar para aquele pirralho que você não estava com medo. Você era mais velho e mais experiente que ele – ao menos, você julgava. Ele podia ter experiência com homens, mas você tinha com muitas – muitas – mulheres, e isso teria que servir para alguma coisa.

Mas você mudou de ideia ao finalmente segurar o membro dele, sentindo com estranheza os piercings dele contra a palma da sua mão. Será que você poderia masturbá-lo normalmente? Não iria machucá-lo? Com esse pensamento, você se enche de delicadeza, massageando-o levemente. Mas o membro dele continuava flácido, o que o deixa muito frustrado, já que ele já lhe tinha totalmente duro nas mãos.

-Não precisa ser tão delicado, eu não sou uma das suas mulheres. Faça direito. – Ele reclama depois de alguns de seus toques, e morde seu pescoço em seguida, passando a masturbá-lo com mais vigor. Você geme baixo diante daquelas sensações, o que aumenta ainda mais sua frustração. Você o segura com mais firmeza, novamente se sentindo desconfortável por causa daqueles piercings. Mas se ele disse que não precisava ser delicado, você não seria. Tendo isso em mente você passou a masturbá-lo com vigor, finalmente conseguindo alguma reação dele.

Ele endureceu, mas bem pouco, o que é ainda mais frustrante diante da situação na qual você se encontrava – gotejando, provavelmente. Você respira fundo, pensando em como reagir. Parece que ele ainda não está no clima, e você se pergunta se ele não seria como uma mulher, que precisa de carinho e preliminares para ficar excitada. Você não sente vontade de fazer carinho nele, mas será que estaria tudo bem beijá-lo?

Diante daquela indagação, você afastou seu rosto do ombro dele e o encarou por alguns segundos antes de aproximar-se, permitindo que suas bocas roçassem. Você continuou com os olhos abertos, mesmo quando sentiu contra seus lábios os dois piercings que ornavam os dele. Ele pareceu não se importar e, também de olhos abertos, entreabriu um pouco a boca, como um convite. Você obviamente não recusou aquele convite. A sua língua adentrou timidamente os lábios dele e você constatou que ele tinha um gosto adocicado, provavelmente pelo fato de estar bebendo aquele coquetel. Ele não beijava bem, mas também não beijava mal, você pensou, mas tudo valeu a pena quando você sentiu o membro dele finalmente pulsar enquanto se enrijecia mais. Aquilo foi um estímulo e você enfim permitiu que a sua língua encontrasse a dele.

“Oh... ele tem um na língua também...”

–São dois. –Ele comentou sorrindo em meio àquele beijo, provavelmente deduzindo o que passava por sua cabeça. –Se você me beijar direito vai sentir o outro. –Ele completou, e por algum motivo aquilo o soou como uma provocação.

Aquilo era uma verdadeira afronta ao seu orgulho. Era praticamente dizer que você não era bom naquilo. E você era. Bem, talvez você não fosse bom com homens, mas você podia contar com o testemunho acalorado de dezenas de mulheres que diziam ir ao paraíso com apenas um beijo seu. Sim, aquilo tinha que valer de algo, mesmo para Noiz.

Você respirou fundo e puxou a nuca dele com a mão livre, enfiando sua língua de maneira intensa, buscando descobrir onde estava o outro piercing. O beijo se tornara tão intenso e tão deleitoso que você nem se deu conta quando fechou os olhos. O que importava nesse momento era que você tinha achado o outro piercing – ficava debaixo da língua dele – e acima de tudo que seu plano parecia ter funcionado, afinal ele estava bem mais ‘animado’ lá em baixo. Você usou aquilo como estímulo para masturbá-lo mais forte, imitando o que ele fizera com a unha em sua glande em dado momento. Aparentemente ele gostou, pois seus quadris se moveram em um espasmo e ele suspirou contra a sua boca. Você finalmente tinha aprendido como fazê-lo reagir, e não se faria de rogado em utilizar tal conhecimento. Aparentemente ele gostava da coisa um pouco mais bruta, e por isso, de uma maneira que você julgava sequer ser possível, intensificou o beijo enquanto sua mão esquerda afunda-se nos cabelos dele, puxando-os com mais força do que deveria. Você não pôde deixar de reparar como os cabelos dele eram macios e finos, como nenhum que você tivesse tocado antes, e tal pensamento o excitou.

Excitado, você o apertou com mais força, e se por um segundo você temeu ter exagerado, por outro sentiu-se vitorioso afinal ele finalmente havia gemido, rouco e discreto, contra seus lábios. Você adorou aquele gemido. Era o som mais sexy que você tinha escutado na vida, possivelmente pela dificuldade que você teve em arrancar aquele som dele. Foi nesse momento que ele fez vocês se separarem daquele beijo e exibiu a face levemente corada, mas ainda serena. Aquela era uma visão sexy também.

–Quer fazer? –Ele perguntou repentinamente, e seu coração falhou uma batida.

–O quê? – Obviamente você sabia o que. Queria apenas confirmar, afinal você ficou surpreso com aquela proposta tão brusca. Aparentemente aquilo o irritou um pouco e ele suspirou como se estivesse entediado.

–Quer me comer? –Ele perguntou mecanicamente enquanto empurrava seu tronco e separava seus corpos.

Simples e prático, direto ao ponto. Você finalmente havia descoberto uma característica que você apreciava em Noiz – além daquele amontoado de metal ridiculamente sexy que ele ostentava pelo corpo. Havia joias até na parte de trás do pescoço, coisa que você só notou quando ele se virou de costas para você, encostando-se novamente ao seu tronco de modo que a bunda dele roçasse contra o seu membro. E que bela bunda ele tinha, você pensou, permitindo-se tocá-la. Era magra, um pouco menor do que as que costumavam passar por suas mãos. Era puro músculo, firme e empinada, gostosa de se apalpar. De alguma maneira aquilo o deixava mais ansioso em saber que poderia possui-la – ansioso no mau sentido, afinal você sentia as palmas das mãos suarem enquanto alguma angústia densa se acumulava em sua garganta sem que você compreendesse o motivo. Não deveria ser muito diferente de como era com uma mulher, certo?

Diante da sua falta de atitude, ele se esfregou um pouco mais contra seu falo, como se o ordenasse a prosseguir. Então aquilo ia acontecer mesmo, e você suspira mais uma vez diante da perspectiva.

–Não tem problema? –Você insiste, mesmo sem compreender por que. Era só comê-lo, não? Era um processo muito simples, então você se perguntava por que aquilo parecia tão errado. Sexo casual não era uma novidade para você. Não mesmo.

Ele parou de se esfregar em você e se virou na sua direção, encarando-o com aqueles olhos verdes parecendo tão frios que chegava a doer.

–Eu quero dar, você quer comer, certo? Fecha os olhos e finge que eu sou mulher, se quiser. –As palavras secas dele fizeram com que você se sentisse mais errado ainda. Era como se estivesse se aproveitando dele de alguma forma, o que era absurdo já que fora ele quem se oferecera a você desde o princípio.

–Você sabe que eu não vou dizer que o amo nem mandar flores amanhã?

–Você faz isso com todas as mulheres que come?

–Não.

–Então por que eu esperaria algo assim?

–Não sei... Você é novo demais para encarar isso dessa maneira. –Você responde após refletir um pouco sobre o que poderia estar incomodando-o tanto afinal. –Você deveria fazer isso com alguém que você goste.

–E você é velho demais para ser tão sentimental. –Ele suspirou parecendo irritado e frustrado. –Afinal, você é especialista em transar com quem você gosta, né? –E ele não o olhava mais nos olhos. Dando um passo para trás ele apenas abaixou a cabeça e procurou a cueca. Pegou a peça de roupa e a vestiu rapidamente, logo buscando o resto de sua vestimenta.

–Não quer terminar? –Você perguntou apenas por desencargo de consciência, afinal estava claro que não havia mais clima para aquilo.

–Você enrola demais. Vou bater uma na minha casa que eu ganho mais. –Ele comentou casualmente enquanto prendia seu amontoado de allmates nas calças.

Ele levantou o olhar para você por apenas alguns segundos mais, e você sentiu como se pudesse ver algo muito estranho dentro dos olhos dele. Decepção, raiva, frustração? Você não sabia identificar o que era, mas era doloroso. E foi então que ele se dirigiu até a porta do Black Needle sem dizer mais nada.

Você se vestiu lentamente e então se sentou de volta na cadeira. Encarou as cartas jogadas pela mesa e a garrafa de vodka. Você suspirou sonoramente enquanto decidia que o mais sensato a fazer seria tentar ficar no mesmo estado que Mizuki e rezar para não se lembrar de nada na manhã seguinte.


	2. 2

Você está furioso e boa parte dessa fúria se externa na forma violenta como você toca o seu próprio membro. Não é suficiente, você não consegue sentir quase nada. Você se aperta demais, move sua mão rápido demais. Você enfia suas unhas contra a glande e puxa os próprios piercings, quase se machucando. Você geme, mas não de prazer e sim de frustração.

Você pragueja contra o nome de Koujaku enquanto tenta se concentrar no que faz. Você se lembra do beijo dele, e isso faz com que uma sensação estranha – um calor gelado e quase doloroso – se espalhasse do seu baixo ventre até as coxas. O maldito beijava bem, e como a sua boca era uma das poucas partes do seu corpo com sensibilidade normal aquele beijo conseguiu realmente lhe excitar como poucas coisas conseguiam. A lembrança da língua dele sugando a sua, buscando cada detalhe da sua boca, resvalando por seus piercings... Maldição, você sentiu novamente aquela sensação preenchendo-o de angustia em um quase-êxtase – quase, pois não importava o quão excitante fosse, você ainda não conseguia gozar.

Nesse ponto você desejou não ter chegado ao ponto de tocá-lo intimamente, pois dessa maneira poderia ao menos chama-lo de ‘velho broxa’, o que lhe traria alguma espécie distorcida de conforto. Mas não, você tinha bem viva na memória a lembrança do membro dele, duro e pulsante contra as suas mãos. Você tinha certeza de que estava quente também, apesar de não conseguir sentir temperaturas. Nesse instante você se perguntou como teria sido se tivesse tomado a iniciativa de recebê-lo em sua boca. Mais uma vez, as sensações estranhas o tomam e você enfia seus dedos em si mesmo. Dois de uma vez, sem qualquer cuidado. Você está desesperado a procura da própria próstata e estimula-se ali com força. Seu membro reage, mas ainda assim o prazer derradeiro recusava-se a vir. Era complicado para você fazer aquilo sozinho.

Você amaldiçoa mais uma vez aquele velho desgraçado. Por que ele tinha que parecer se importar? Ele podia ter simplesmente ter lhe prensado na mesa daquele bar, enfiado o pau em você, feito você gozar e pronto, estaria tudo acabando. Vocês iam cada um para a própria casa, tomariam seus banhos e jamais tocariam novamente naquele assunto até que aparecesse a oportunidade de repetir a dose. Ao menos era isso que você tinha idealizado – sim, era difícil admitir isso, mas você tinha idealizado transar com Koujaku mais vezes do que você seria capaz de admitir.

Mas não, ele tinha que se encher de pudores e frescuras disfarçadas em uma ética duvidosa.

No cume de sua frustração, você desiste encarando derrotado a ereção que se perdia aos poucos em sua mão. Já fazia quase dois meses que você não conseguia ter um orgasmo – e aquilo era uma necessidade fisiológica, não? Foi nesse instante que uma gota cristalina caiu sobre seu colo e você se deu conta que estava chorando. Você enxuga as lágrimas com mais raiva ainda e cogita a ideia de sair e se oferecer para o primeiro que quisesse enfiar algo no seu rabo e lhe fazer sentir qualquer coisa, mas já está amanhecendo. Isso para não mencionar que as suas últimas experiências nesse sentido não tinham sido nada animadoras. Geralmente os desconhecidos apenas faziam o que tinham que fazer e quando terminavam lhe deixavam ainda na mão. E você estava frustrado de ter que lidar com a sua mão. Mas ruim mesmo era quando eles achavam que por estarem fodendo você tinham o direito de falar merdas ou até de lhe bater. Não que você se importasse em ser chamado de puto ou sentisse dor quando eles arranham suas costas e puxavam seu cabelo, mas... Era difícil explicar: você se sentia usado, e essa sensação piorava quando você não conseguia chegar ao orgasmo.

Você tenta se lembra de quanto tivera uma experiência sexual realmente boa, e a resposta foi uma prostituta que lhe fez sexo oral. Ela era muito habilidosa e dedicada, tanto que você pagou até mais do que ela havia cobrado. Uma pena que ela não quis mais lhe atender, provavelmente temendo que você pedisse para que ela fizesse coisas mais estranhas do que morder o seu pênis – sim, você tinha aprendido que esse pedido assustava as pessoas normais. Outra vez teve um cara do seu grupo de Rhyme que provavelmente era apaixonado por você. Ele lhe masturbou, lhe comeu, lhe chupou. Você gostou bastante, mas ele pareceu não curtir tanto a sua demora e as suas reações ‘fracas’ aos estímulos, por isso ele desistiu de você depois de umas três transas.

Ainda pensando nisso, ocorre que talvez você devesse ter tentado se oferecer para o Mizuki, e não para o velhote. Mas provavelmente ele não toparia. E mesmo se topasse, você tinha a impressão de que ele seria carinhoso demais. Ou talvez isso fosse apenas uma desculpa para o fato de você encarar Mizuki da maneira menos sexual possível, por mais que você o considerasse muito bonito. A verdade era que você não sentia a menor vontade de ser fodido pelo ruivo simplesmente porque ele havia lhe tratado bem desde que se conheceram, e isso havia mexido com você. Você sentia que tinha com ele quase uma amizade – o mesmo que você sentia com Aoba e até com o Clear – e você valorizava isso, mesmo que ninguém acreditasse. Você tinha medo de dar em cima de uma pessoa nessa situação e destruir aquele frágil relacionamento construído com as pessoas que conseguiam lhe suportar e que aparentemente não queriam apenas lhe usar. 

Koujaku, por outro lado, sempre fora um imbecil com você. Não que você o culpasse, afinal você era um imbecil com ele também. No início ele lhe irritava genuinamente – ainda irrita – e vocês chegaram até a se agredir fisicamente algumas vezes. Verbalmente, então? Incontáveis vezes. Mas com o passar do tempo de convivência forçada graças aos demais membros de sua nova vida social, você teve que se adaptar. Você era bom em se adaptar, por isso não teve dificuldades em transformar Koujaku em uma fonte de diversão – uma diversão importante desde que o Rhyme entrara em decadência, praticamente destruindo o seu vínculo mais importante com o mundo. No fundo Koujaku era uma pessoa muito engraçada, e por isso você gostava de provoca-lo de todas as maneiras possíveis – e sim, ‘sexualmente’ já fazia parte do rol de provocações, mas nunca tão explícito como ocorrera nessa noite. A coisa só ficou fora de controle quando você notou que estava alimentando pensamentos pouco pudicos com relação ao moreno de uma maneira quase obsessiva.

Não que você estivesse a fim do Koujaku – você sinceramente acreditava que apaixonar-se por um cara daqueles seria o sintoma de algum tipo seríssimo de doença mental a qual você prescreveria eutanásia como único ‘tratamento’ eficaz. Era apenas que você enxergava nele possibilidades que pareciam se confirmar a cada pequena fofoca que você escutava das ‘namoradas’ dele. Se antes os gritinhos histéricos e comentários indiscretos delas o enervavam, com o passar do tempo eles se tornaram intrigantes. Era unanimidade dizerem que o velho era muito bom de cama. A experiência dele era inegável diante do número de relatos aos quais você teve acesso – e foi nesse momento que você notou o quanto o Rhyme lhe fazia falta, afinal você estava agora pesquisando informações sobre a vida sexual de um cabelereiro. Mas mais do que experiência, ele certamente detinha aquele orgulho besta típico dos homens que acham uma afronta à própria masculinidade se a parceira não alcança o orgasmo. Era algo patético (afinal, mesmo sendo mais novo, você melhor do que ninguém sabia que sexo não funcionava bem assim), mas muito tentador para alguém com as suas peculiaridades. Oh, sim, Koujaku definitivamente era do tipo de homem que não descansaria até fazer a parceira gozar, e por isso você não teve dificuldades em fantasiar que ele seria capaz de lhe comer adequadamente: com força e por tempo suficiente para você conseguir alcançar o clímax.

E se a aparente heterossexualidade dele parecesse um empecilho a qualquer espectador, para você ela parecia o mais frágil telhado de vidro. Você era atento – e obcecado – o suficiente para notar detalhes que talvez ele próprio ignorasse, como a forma como ele olhava para Aoba, ou a cara de sofrimento que ele fazia sempre que o rapaz de cabelos azuis segurava a mão do namorado. Aparentemente, você era mais sensível que os demais a esses tipos de sinais porque você mesmo já havia passado por isso.

Sim, Aoba tinha mesmo alguma espécie de poder que atraia os sentimentos de todos a seu redor e por isso fora inevitável se apaixonar por ele. Mas você foi esperto o suficiente para se livrar desse sentimento quando percebeu que jamais seria correspondido – algo que você verificou antes mesmo do retorno do cara-com-máscara-de-gás. Koujaku, todavia, era uma mula. E pelo jeito ele vinha sendo uma mula há muito tempo. E uma mula triste, desde que o melhor amigo de infância havia assumido o namoro com Clear.

Não que você se importasse com o estado emocional do moreno ao ver seu amor platônico nos braços de outro cara apenas porque ele nunca tivera colhões para fazer algo a respeito. Não mesmo. Você viu naquela situação apenas uma oportunidade. E você sabia melhor do que ninguém ser um filho da puta oportunista. Mas você nunca imaginou que os patéticos ideais cavalheirescos do velhote se manifestariam com você.

“Você deveria fazer isso com alguém que você goste.”

Você quis rir, mas tudo que conseguiu foi soltar algum som estranho pelo nariz. Havia sido a coisa mais patética e ridícula que você já havia escutado na vida. O que aquele cara tinha na cabeça, afinal? Que tipo de ideia ele tinha a seu respeito? Será que ele o via como uma criança cuja inocência devia ser protegida ou algo assim? Certo que ele não fazia noção nem de um terço das merdas pelas quais você passara na vida, mas mesmo assim, ninguém poderia ser tão idealista diante de alguém que estava oferecendo o próprio rabo – com palavras cruas e frias mesmo, pois era assim que você lidava com o sexo.

Não, tinha que haver outro motivo para ele recusar sua oferta, afinal era inconcebível ele estar genuinamente preocupado com seus sentimentos. Talvez fosse a masculinidade aflorada gritando para que ele não permitisse que a curiosidade matasse a heterossexualidade – tarde demais pelo jeito. Talvez ele tivesse a utopia romântica de que se um dia fosse transar com um homem, teria que ser com Aoba – tarde demais também, já que Aoba já um pênis extra para chamar de seu. Ou talvez ele fosse de fato aquele cara romântico que aparentava ser com as clientes e quisesse delicadeza, pétalas de rosas, um jantar a luz de velas com champanhe, uma banheira com sais de banho e um ‘eu lhe amo’ para acompanhar. Você riu diante daquela imagem mental. Riu ainda mais sabendo que seria capaz de proporcionar isso para ele. Definitivamente, o Rhyme estava lhe fazendo muita falta, afinal aquela era a prova de que você havia sucumbido ao tédio supremo – e você tinha, de fato. Na pior das hipóteses, você teria muitos motivos para rir, e foi essa perspectiva de diversão que o tocar a campainha dele tão logo anoiteceu.

Você estava de roupa social e com a expressão mais séria do mundo na face – a qual você manteve mesmo diante da cara que ele fez quando abriu a porta e viu que era você. A cara dele era impagável e pela primeira vez você teve dificuldades em manter sua expressão indiferente diante dele. Você desejou ‘boa noite’ e estendeu para ele o elegantíssimo buquê com doze rosas vermelhas.

–Que merda você está fazendo aqui? –Ele perguntou incrédulo e obviamente não pegou o buquê.

–Vim dizer que a lua está linda hoje, mas o brilho dela não se compara ao dos seus olhos. –Porque você era cara de pau o suficiente para usar uma das frases dele e ainda assim não cair na gargalhada.

Ele corou, provavelmente notando enfim o quão ridículas eram suas próprias falas. Diante do rubor na face dele você foi obrigado a sorrir vitorioso, o que o irritou e fez com que ele fechasse a porta na sua cara sem dizer nada. Sem se abalar, você tocou mais uma vez a campainha, mas tudo que ele fez foi gritar de lá de dentro.

–Vai embora, seu doente!

–Eu quero lhe entregar uma coisa.

–Eu não tenho tempo para perder com suas brincadeiras.

–Eu sei, mas agora é sério. Quero só lhe entregar uma coisa mesmo.

–Não quero essas flores ou qualquer merda do tipo.

–Não são só as flores.

–Vai embora!

–Então eu vou deixar aqui na porta, tá?

–Seja o que for, vai apodrecer aí.

–É algo que eu escrevi sobre ontem, então se você não pegar alguém mais poderá ler.

Ao soltar seu trunfo, você ouviu um suspiro irritado do outro lado antes de o trinco fazer um barulho a porta ser aberta. O homem mais velho parecia genuinamente aborrecido e cruzou os braços esperando. Você ofereceu mais uma vez o buquê.

–Tem um cartão. –Você explicou.

Ele ainda não pegou o buquê, mas dirigiu a mão ao pequeno envelope que repousava em meio às flores e o abriu para ler, e você mal podia conter a ansiedade que o tomava para saber a reação dele. Ele leu (duas vezes provavelmente, dado o tamanho diminuto do texto ali contido) e então olhou para você com a mais pura descrença no olhar.

“O Koujaku é vermelho

O Aoba é azul

Mas ele já tem dono

Então coma o meu cu”

Quando você escrevera aquela esplêndida obra literária, você imaginou que o desfecho mais provável seria ele ficar furioso, xingá-lo e escorraçá-lo de lá na base da pancada – você não se importaria uma vez que o seu corpo dormente estava mesmo há tempos pedindo por uma boa briga. A outra possibilidade, embora mais remota, era ele ficaria furioso com você, mas acabar cedendo a sua pressão e indo para cama com você – você adoraria, ao ponto que você sorriu quando ele começou a falar, indicando eu não partiria para a agressão.

–Pirralho, você tem problemas.

–Tenho mesmo: um velho broxa. –Oh sim! Você conseguiu usar aquela expressão, e como era de se esperar, você se sentiu realmente melhor tão logo ela abandonou o seu sorriso vitorioso. Agora era só esperar ele dizer ‘eu não sou broxa’ para você poder desafiá-lo a comprovar.

Mas ele não disse nada.

Ele apenas lhe olhou como se tivesse algo de muito errado em você – e tinha de fato – e por isso ele sentisse pena de você. Aquele olhar lhe irritou muito. Quem ele achava que era para ter pena de você? Tá certo que você estava fazendo uma cena ridícula, mas não era como se ele fosse menos patético do que você. Você ao menos estava se divertindo com a situação – pelo menos você achava que estava se divertindo muito. E pretendia se divertir muito mais, por isso você meteu o pé no batente da porta quando ele tentou fechá-la.

–O que você quer de mim, afinal? –Ele perguntou por entre os dentes, forçando a porta com o tronco para que você não pudesse passar.

–Pensei que tinha ficado claro no bilhete. –Você comentou calmamente. Seu poema fora liricamente explícito, não?

–Eu não quero fazer nada com você!

–Não foi o que o seu pau duro me disse ontem.

–Eu estava bêbado!

–Não estava. Você bêbado fica pior que o Mizuki. –Verdade, Koujaku bêbado era uma coisa tão insuportável que você jamais o convidaria para transar.

–Você mesmo disse que a gente estava bêbado e que podia fingir que nada tinha acontecido. –Oh, sim, você tinha mesmo dito algo assim, não? –Então nada aconteceu! Vá embora!

–A gente poderia, se você tivesse feito algo para eu fingir que não aconteceu. –Bom ponto, você pensou consigo mesmo enquanto contemplava o quão insistente conseguia ser.

E diante do seu raciocínio ele suspirou aparentando estar cansado e se afastou da porta, abrindo-a novamente. Mas ele cruzou os braços e continuou no caminho, indicando que pelo jeito você ainda não seria convidado para entrar e tirar as roupas. Ele revirou as íris vermelhas, provavelmente pensando no que falar. Suspirou mais uma vez e começou:

–Escuta aqui pirralho, eu não sei qual é o seu problema comigo afinal. Tá, aconteceu algo estranho entre nós e eu saquei muito bem que você estava querendo fazer sexo e que eu estava lá na sua frente, mas não vai rolar porque eu não sou gay, então é melhor você procurar outra pessoa. –Você obviamente riu da cara dele no momento em que o ‘eu não sou gay’ foi proferido. Será que ele acreditava mesmo nas próprias palavras? Você estava prestes a citar o nome Aoba, mas ele continuou. –E mais, eu sei você não gosta de mim e eu também não gosto de você, então a gente não tem porque insistir nisso.

De novo aquele papo de ‘gostar’? Aquilo lhe irritava, sinceramente. Ele poderia pensar numa desculpa melhor que aquela, não? Você se sentiu quase ofendido nesse ponto. Koujaku não era heterossexual, e ele fodia quase tudo que se mexesse e se oferecesse para ele. Por que ele não queria foder você especificamente?

–Velho, se você não entendeu, eu não quero que você diga que me ama, ou qualquer merda do tipo. Eu só quero que você termine o que começou ontem. –Sim, de certa forma ele tinha começado. Ele pegou no seu pênis. Ele caiu nas suas provocações, então que assumisse as consequências e o fizesse gozar. E foi nesse momento que você notou que devia estar mesmo desesperado ao ponto de sentir medo que se continuasse dessa forma você terminaria implorando para ele lhe foder.

–Tá, se é algo tão simples assim, escolhe outro cara! Já disse que comigo não vai rolar!

–Por quê? Não consegue lidar se não for você tomando a iniciativa? Eu deixo você me cortejar. Se quiser até solto uns gritinhos histéricos.

–Eu não vou fazer nada com você, me deixa em paz!

–Que seja. –Você dá um passo à frente, quase colando no tronco dele enquanto sua mão se agarrava de forma agressiva à intimidade dele. Você havia realmente se cansado de argumentar e por isso direcionou sua boca à dele na tentativa de convencê-lo de uma maneira que as palavras não haviam conseguido. Mas ele enfiou o braço entre o seu corpo e o dele e o empurrou antes que você pudesse chegar perto o suficiente para beijá-lo.

Você tenta se lançar contra ele de novo, mas ele era maior e mais forte fisicamente do que você, por isso sua insistência em alcança-lo não surtiu efeito. Você o olhou irritado, ele continuava com o olhar sério. Você recua um pouco, vendo que ele realmente não ia ceder. Sua cara se retorce em desgosto e raiva e você quer dar um soco na cara dele.

E você dá de fato um soco na cara dele, mas ele consegue desviar. Ele diz alguma coisa a respeito de não querer brigar com você, mas você não se importa e direciona mais uma vez seu punho até ele. Você detesta o fato dele ter reflexos são velozes para um velho – você sabe que ele não é tão velho, mas você gosta de pensar assim. Ele tenta continuando falar com você. A cara dele está aflita. Você tem vontade de dizer que aquele pretenso pacifismo não combina com ele, mas isso tomaria muito tempo, então você tenta acertar um chute nas costelas dele, e finalmente consegue. Ele faz um som irritado e finalmente joga um punho na sua direção também. Você sorri e aumenta a velocidade dos seus golpes, mas isso faz com que sua defesa se abra e ele acerte um soco bem no seu nariz – o qual você obviamente apenas ignora enquanto continua a lançar socos e chutes na direção dele.

–Para com isso, pirralho! –Ele grita em dado momento quando, ao recuar de um de seus golpes ele esbarra numa mesinha e faz com que um vaso de porcelana se espatife no chão. –Você vai quebrar a minha casa, miserável!

–Vamos lá pra fora. –Você responde seriamente enquanto puxa a barra do quimono dele.

–Eu não quero brigar com você!

Você grunhe impaciente. Ele ia continuar mesmo com aquela postura ridícula de bom moço? Com você não colava, afinal vocês já tinham ido para a porrada muitas vezes antes. E no alto de sua irritação, você lança um chute certeiro – não em Koujaku, mas no vaso que estava na outra mesinha. Oh, sim, você tinha conseguido irritá-lo pelo jeito, e por isso você leva um cruzado muito bem dado na lateral da face. Você se vê obrigado a recuar – não por dor ou instinto de autopreservação, mas por conta da tontura que o acometeu. Agora você tinha certeza que ele estava lutando sério, e você sorri satisfeito por isso.

Das vezes que vocês haviam brigado antes, sempre chegava alguém (geralmente Aoba ou Mizuki) e os separava que a coisa ficasse realmente feia. Mas dessa vez não havia ninguém, e por isso os seus golpes e os dele ficavam a cada pancada mais secos e potentes. Depois de alguns minutos vocês dois estavam arfando, cansados. Mas ainda assim, ambos eram arrogantes demais para jogar a toalha. Você não fazia ideia do quanto havia apanhado de fato, mas podia ter uma ideia pelo estado da cara de Koujaku: você certamente estava pior do que ele, afinal ele tinha mais técnica e força física do que você. Então, se você tinha cortado o supercílio dele, provavelmente a sua própria cara já devia estar um amontoado de sangue e hematomas.

Não que você se importasse, afinal, mesmo que você não sentisse dor, você sentia o impacto dos golpes dele, e isso era reconfortante de alguma maneira. Fazia com que você se sentisse mais humano, algo semelhante o que você sentia quando jogava Rhyme. Por isso que você sentia um tipo muito estranho de satisfação a cada golpe que ele lhe acertava, incluindo aquela joelhada no seu estômago e a pancada que ele deu com a sua cabeça contra a parede. Era tão reconfortante que você ficou puto consigo mesmo quando notou que sua vista estava escurecendo e seus músculos perdendo as forças. Você tentava se manter de pé, mas seu corpo insistia em ir ao chão enquanto o mundo girava bem lentamente.

Merda... Você desejava ter continuado.

Ainda em sua batalha interna, seus olhos se abriram lentamente enquanto seus ouvidos eram invadidos pela voz dele, agora soando preocupada. Sua visão está embaçada, mas pelo pouco que você vê, a cara dele parece aflita também.

–Ei! Pirralho! Oi! Noiz! Acorda! Acorda Noiz. –Ele o chamava insistentemente, e você se deu conta que sua cabeça repousava no colo dele enquanto ele parecia dar alguns tapinhas no seu rosto. Você não tinha certeza, estava difícil raciocinar. Por que você tinha desmaiado mesmo? –Não, não fecha os olhos! Fica acordado! Merda! Acorda desgraçado!

Ah, sim, vocês estavam brigando, não? Ah, ele deve querer mais. Você abre novamente os olhos e tenta erguer seu tronco, mas a tontura não permite mesmo com o amparo dele.

–Você está bem? –Que merda de pergunta imbecil era aquela? Você tinha acabado de perder um briga, como você estaria bem? –Quer ir ao hospital? –Ele insistia naquelas perguntas idiotas enquanto lhe levantava.

–Não. Me deixa. –Você disse irritado, novamente tentando se separar dele. Mas ele ainda lhe mantinha seguro, fazendo questão de lhe apoiar no ombro dele enquanto lhe levava até o sofá da sala. Maldito, porque ele tinha que vir com aquele papinho de quem se importava com você de novo?

–Fica quieto aí, eu vou pegar o kit de primeiros socorros. Não durma, fique consciente. –Ele disse isso e você fechou os olhos por aquilo que você julgava ser menos de um segundo, mas quando se deu conta ele já estava com ele mais uma vez diante de você, batendo no seu rosto de leve. –Ei! Acorda Noiz!

–Eu tô com sono... –Você resmunga impaciente, ainda sem se dar conta do que exatamente estava acontecendo.

–Se você não conseguir ficar acordado eu vou ter que lhe levar no hospital. –Ele ‘ameaça’, e você abre bem os olhos, ainda que preguiçosamente. –Você está com dor de cabeça ou enjoo? –Ele pergunta enquanto lhe entrega uma bolsa térmica, a qual você julga estar gelada dada a situação.

–Não. –Você responde seco enquanto tenta se lembrar de onde havia sido o baque para você fazer a compressa. Ele nota a sua falta de reação e empurra a sua mão até a sua testa. Ah, sim, tinha sido a sua testa que ele enfiou com tudo contra a parede enquanto o agarrava pelos cabelos, certo?

–Então converse comigo. –Ele diz enquanto pega gaze e soro fisiológico de dentro do kit.

–Por que eu faria isso?

–Para eu saber que você não teve traumatismo craniano.

–Eu não tive traumatismo craniano.

–Seu nível de consciência parece baixo. Você está se sentindo confuso?

–Não. –Sim, estava, mas provavelmente era porque aquele bastardo estava lhe tratando bem. Ele bem que podia ter lhe chutado para a rua e lhe deixado dormir na calçada. –Eu estou bem, já vou pra casa. –Você diz assim que ele afasta as mãos do seu rosto e tenta se levantar, mas teria caído se não fosse ele lhe segurar e lhe colocar sentado mais uma vez. Merda, você tinha realmente apanhado feio dessa vez. Você estava irritado e com sono, e queria apenas ir para a sua casa.

–Nem pensar. O Aoba vai me matar se você morrer, imbecil. –Ele comentou enquanto começava a limpar seu rosto com o soro. Ah, sim, claro que ele não estava preocupado com você. Ele estava preocupado com o que o Aoba iria pensar dele. Agora sim tudo fazia sentido, e o sentido o irritava mais. –Você é mesmo duro na queda, hum? Não está doendo? –Você não respondeu. Você apenas o olhou com raiva. Muita raiva. E você nem entendia porque estava com tanta raiva.

Ele provavelmente notou isso e parou de lhe perguntar as coisas, concentrando-se em tratar dos seus ferimentos. A expressão dele parecia angustiada, pois ele detinha o mesmo cenho franzido que ele fazia quando Aoba segurava a mão de Clear. Nessa hora você se permitiu observar um pouco mais atentamente o que você havia feito no rosto dele e pensou em quantas mulheres iam desejar sua morte por isso. Não que você se importasse. Você não se importava com nada que dissesse respeito àquele velho.

Não mesmo.

Então porque você se sentia tão triste?


	3. 3

Você se sentia culpado. Culpado o suficiente para não conseguir dormir direito.

Certo que a culpa de fato era do pirralho irritante, afinal ele havia provocado tudo. Você tinha aprendido a aguentar os xingamentos e as agressões, mas você realmente gostava daqueles vasos. Eles eram de porcelana fina e pintados artesanalmente. Esse tipo de coisa delicada e elegante fazia com que você se lembrasse da sua mãe. Você tentava não pensar muito nela, mas toda vez que você perdia o controle, as lembranças o invadiam como a mais dolorosa e destruidora torrente.

Você respira fundo tentando se controlar. Você havia feito um acordo consigo mesmo de que não permitiria mais que a ira tomasse conta da sua vida, nunca mais. O fato de o pirralho irritante ter começado tudo não o isentava da culpa. Você podia tê-lo matado. Você tinha total consciência de que se ele tivesse te empurrado apenas um pouco mais na direção do precipício, era possível que você não tivesse conseguido voltar a si. Aquilo era perigoso. _Você_ era perigoso.

Você suspira. Talvez isso tudo tenha servido ao menos para ele ver que não era uma boa ideia te provocar tanto. Você se sentia mal por ele, mas uma surra dessas ao menos certamente o ensinaria a manter distância, e você sabia que isso seria o melhor para ambos.

Mesmo sem ter dormido quase nada, você se levanta cedo como de costume, afinal os gritos irritados de Beni não podiam ser ignorados. Você demora um pouco mais no banho apenas para adiar o momento que iria encontra-lo dormindo no seu sofá. Você gastou até um bom tempo pensando no que seria adequado falar para ele, mas quando você chegou à sala, ele não estava mais lá. Sentindo um misto de alívio e responsabilidade, você toma seu café da manhã e tenta levar seu dia normalmente, a despeito das tantas perguntas de suas clientes sobre o que havia acontecido com seu rosto – afinal, mesmo que você fosse líder de um grupo de Rib, era muito raro você receber qualquer machucado. Noiz realmente era bom de briga, muito embora ele não tivesse uma técnica eficaz ou muita força física. Era a forma como ele se jogava contra o adversário sem reservas ou receios que contrariava qualquer lógica e certamente desorientava quem quer que estivesse lutando com ele. Claro que ele pagava um preço alto por isso: ele baixava muito a guarda. Se sua cara estava arrebentada com dois pequenos cortes e um hematoma, a dele com certeza devia estar bem pior.

Não que você se importasse com a cara dele. Não muito, pelo menos. Mas o fato era que enquanto você esteve cuidando dos ferimentos dele, você temeu ter quebrado o nariz ou arrebentado algum dos piercings dele. Felizmente não havia acontecido nada sério, além da pancada na cabeça que o deixou desorientado. Você não pode deixar de reparar que havia pequenas cicatrizes bem antigas, como um corte no lábio e uma falha em uma das sobrancelhas. Isso faz com que você se recorde da noite do strip pôquer e da quantidade de marcas que havia vislumbrado pelo corpo dele. Ele devia ter uma história no mínimo curiosa para explicar aquilo tudo.

Aquele pirralho era um cara realmente estranho. Não que isso te dissesse respeito. Ele não era seu amigo, e menos ainda você queria a amizade dele. Você apenas o aturava a pedido do Aoba, e você nem entendia como o Aoba conseguia se importar com um moleque grosseiro, mal-educado e infantil como aquele. Pelo menos, provavelmente ele passaria a lhe deixar em paz depois daquela surra – era o que qualquer pessoa sensata faria.

Mas Noiz não era uma pessoa sensata, e você teve certeza disso quando na mesma noite ele apareceu no Black Needle exibindo um olho roxo, um corte no queixo e outro na testa que te denunciaram imediatamente. Você estava bebendo uma cerveja com Aoba e explicando como você havia conseguido aqueles machucados quando ele se aproximou e Aoba o olhou com aquela cara de repreensão por você ter mentido dizendo que havia sido fruto de uma disputa de Rib. você já se preparou para algum xingamento ou provocação, mas para sua surpresa, tudo o que ele fez foi se curvar na sua direção e encostar os lábios nos seus.

Você sentiu as duas joias de aço geladas contra sua boca e obviamente ficou em estado de choque, afinal o bar podia não estar lotado, mas havia gente o suficiente para motivar aquele pirralho a ter o mínimo de vergonha na cara. Mas antes que você pudesse pensar em como reagir, ele já havia lhe dado as costas e estava caminhando em direção à porta. Você se levantou repleto de raiva, chegando a derrubar a cadeira e chamando a atenção de todo mundo. Você deu o primeiro passo em direção a ele para tomar satisfações, mas a voz incisiva de Aoba o deteve como uma ordem suprema.

–Não vá! Deixa ele, ele tem dessas coisas mesmo. –Aoba disse segurando seu pulso enquanto Mizuki, que havia visto a cena do balcão, se aproximava. –Além disso, parece que você já bateu o suficiente nele.

Você se senta contrariado, sentindo a raiva queimar em seu peito enquanto você olha ao redor tentando adivinhar quem podia ter visto aquela cena patética. A última coisa que você queria era um boato a seu respeito questionando a sua sexualidade.

–Mas você viu o que ele acabou de fazer! Esse desgraçado não bate bem da cabeça! –Você se justifica, ainda tentando conter a raiva que ameaçava sufoca-lo. –Eu sei que você pediu para eu pegar leve com ele, mas não tem condições!

–Poxa, eu achei que vocês estavam se dando bem... Bem até demais pelo jeito. –Mizuki comenta rindo.

–Como se eu pudesse me dar bem com um pirralho imbecil daqueles! Vocês mesmos viram! Ele é louco!

–Ele é mesmo um pouco estranho... –Aoba comentou. –Deve ser por ele ser estrangeiro, não sei. Ou pode ser coisa da juventude, porque ele fez a mesma coisa quando a gente se conheceu.

–A mesma coisa? –Você perguntou.

–Uhum, ele me beijou lá na Heibon do nada. Na ocasião eu nem sabia o nome dele.

–Sério que ele te beijou? –Mizuki perguntou em um misto de surpresa e euforia. –O Clear sabe disso?

–Ei, ele só fez algo tipo o que ele acabou de fazer com o Koujaku! Não foi nada demais! –Aoba fez uma cara emburrada. –Eu dei uma bronca nele, mas ele mesmo deixou bem claro que para ele não tinha significado nada, então eu deixei de lado. Você provavelmente devia fazer o mesmo, Koujaku.

Um som de desgosto se formou no fundo da sua garganta, e você não sabia se era pelo fato de estar se sentindo enciumado pelo fato do Noiz já ter beijado o Aoba, ou pelo fato de você não achar que no seu caso tivesse sido uma simples provocação, afinal vocês já tinham ido bem além de um simples beijo.

–Mas sim, por que vocês brigaram? –Aoba insistiu.

–Ele apareceu lá em casa para encher meu saco, começou a me socar e quebrou meus vasos de porcelana. –Você encurtou a história ao máximo. Aoba ainda não havia comprado aquilo, mas ao menos assim você podia ocultar os ‘detalhes’ vergonhosos.

–Sério? Poxa, vocês pareciam bem amistosos naquele dia que a gente jogou pôquer! –Mizuki comentou e você arregalou os olhos na direção de Mizuki, pedindo mudamente para que o ruivo não contasse detalhes.

–Ah! Vocês jogaram pôquer e nem me convidaram! –O mais novo se fez de ofendido, afinal ele adorava jogos de cartas em geral.

–Aquele você não podia jogar! –O ruivo respondeu prontamente e riu.

–Cala boca Mizuki... –Você grunhe baixinho, mas apenas consegue chamar a atenção de Aoba, o qual se interessa ainda mais pela história.

–Por que eu não poderia jogar, hum?

–Porque era strip pôquer e a gente não quer problemas com o Clear!

Você colocou a mão na cara a fim de esconder sua vergonha quando Aoba começou a rir.

–Sério? Vocês três jogando strip pôquer? E quem perdeu?

–Eu não faço ideia porque eu não lembro de nada além da dor de cabeça do dia seguinte. –Mizuki respondeu rindo. Ele tinha realmente um talento para rir da própria desgraça. –Quem perdeu, Koujaku?

–Ah, a gente parou de jogar quando você desmaiou no banheiro.

–Sério que você chegou nesse ponto, Mizuki?

–A gente encontrou ele abraçado com a privada! –Você exagerou e riu também.

–Eu não lembro, eu não fiz! –O ruivo se defendeu sem perder o bom humor. – Mas vocês estavam se dando bem naquele dia.

–Ele tem ficado mais suportável com o passar do tempo... –Você acabou concordando com seus amigos. –Mas às vezes ele volta a agir de forma irritante, e eu notei nele umas atitudes estranhas.

–Mas que tipo de atitudes? –Aoba pergunta e você trava. Você certamente não podia revelar que não gostava da atitude dele sobre o sexo casual.

–Sei lá, ele parece frio demais e diz coisas que eu não ia esperar de alguém da idade dele. Ele tem o quê? Vinte anos?

–Sim, ele fez vinte recentemente. Lembra daquela vez que você levou ele carregado daqui? Era aniversário dele e a gente fez ele beber para comemorar a maioridade. –Mizuki respondeu aparentemente um pouco envergonhado de sua atitude. –A gente não imaginava que ele nunca tinha bebido antes.

–Ah... Aquele era o aniversário dele... –Você comenta para si mesmo, tentando lembrar-se do evento. –Naquele dia estava só a gente e o Clear, não?

–Uhum... –Aoba apenas murmurou, entendendo onde sua linha de pensamento estava indo. –Naquele dia eu perguntei da família dele. Ele me disse que todos os parentes dele estão na Alemanha, e que ele não tinha uma boa relação com ele.

–E os amigos dele? –Você pergunta, lembrando daquele grupo dele... Como se chamavam mesmo? Rif Rabbit? Ruf Rabbit? Algo assim.

–Você não notou que ele não anda com mais ninguém além da gente? Desde que o Rhyme acabou de vez e o grupo dele se acabou, eu só o vejo sozinho. Ele vem aqui quase toda noite, se senta naquela mesa do final e fica mexendo no coil e nos allmates. –Mizuki comentou; sua expressão sempre alegre agora parecia tomada de pesar.

Vocês três fazem alguns segundos de silêncio, até que Aoba se manifesta olhando diretamente para você.

–É por isso que eu queria que vocês se dessem bem. Eu sei que ele é difícil e que muitas vezes ele pega pesado com você, mas acho que é porque vocês começaram com o pé esquerdo mesmo, desde que se conheceram. Com o Mizuki e com o Clear ele nunca implicou então ele pode ser um cara legal, você só precisa dar uma chance para ele.

Você fica em silêncio. Você gostaria de dizer para o Aoba que ia tentar mais uma vez se dar bem com ele, mas as coisas haviam chegado num ponto que pareciam não ter mais volta. Era difícil tentar ser amigo do cara com quem você quase transou numa noite e quase quebrou a cara dele na outra. Por isso você apenas suspirou e tentou trocar de assunto. Com sorte tudo voltaria ao normal e você e Noiz voltariam a se tratar com aquela costumeira e curiosa mistura de indiferença e inimizade que permitia a convivência quase pacífica entre os dois. Estaria tudo certo se não tivessem se passado mais três dias sem que o pirralho desse notícias e Mizuki te pedisse para dar uma passada na casa dele, afinal ele não atendia as chamadas no coil e você era o único que sabia onde ele morava – já que fora você quem o arrastara pelas ruas no dia do aniversário dele. Você tentou se livrar dizendo que poderia passar o endereço, mas tanto Mizuki quanto Aoba estavam ocupados demais, por isso que o tatuador estava pedindo para que você fosse.

Você suspirou. Não queria mesmo ir, mas ao contrário do que poderia parecer, não era por não se importar com Noiz.

ais porque não queria encarar sua mais nova fonte de culpa – e você já tinha fontes de culpa mais do que suficientes na sua vida. Como se não bastasse você ainda ter bem claro na memória o estado deplorável que você tinha deixado a cara do mais novo, os comentários dos amigos em comum fizeram você finalmente de dar conta do quão escrota deveria ser a vida do pirralho. No fundo você sabia que estava sendo tolo e exagerado, mas não tardaram a aparecer hipóteses do garoto morto há três dias sem que quase ninguém sentisse falta dele. Se você esperasse mais dois dias certamente os vizinhos chamariam a polícia por causa do mal cheiro. Ele seria retirado de lá e receberia um funeral chinfrim com apenas Aoba, Clear, Mizuki e Tae-san. Você não apareceria lá porque isso o deixaria se sentindo mais culpado ainda. Graças a isso lá estava você: perguntando-se porque diabos estava tocando a campainha de uma pessoa que você realmente não queria ver.

E que provavelmente não queria ver você também, já que ele não atendeu mesmo após você tocar três vezes. Em se tratando de Noiz, normalmente você mandaria se foder mentalmente e desistiria, mas você sabia muito bem que se não falasse com ele e se certificasse que estava tudo bem, você teria problemas para dormir naquela noite. Podia ser um jeito um tanto egoísta de encarar a situação, mas o que importava era aquele maldito senso de responsabilidade que fez com que você insistisse; dessa vez deixando a campainha de lado e batendo na porta.

–Noiz... Abre aqui. –Nada. –Eu sei que você está aí, eu perguntei para o entregador de pizza se ele sabia onde morava um cara cheio de piercings e ele disse que tinha acabado de entregar uma pizza pra um que morava no 606. –Mentira sua, mas de fato você tinha passado por um entregador de pizza quando entrou no prédio. –Abre logo essa porta, ou pelo menos atende as ligações no coil. –Ainda sem resposta. –Eu sei que provavelmente você só encontrou um videogame novo e está se distraindo, mas o Aoba e o Mizuki estão preocupados com você.

A porta se abriu, e você pode enfim encarar a cara de poucos amigos – ou de amigo nenhum – que ele exibia. Ele estava apenas de bermuda, indicando que provavelmente não tinha planos de sair nessa noite. Ele apenas ficou de braços cruzados te olhando. – algo semelhante ao que você fez quando ele apareceu na sua porta, não? A lembrança da briga fez com que mais uma vez a culpa se espalhasse pelo seu peito enquanto você buscava no rosto dele as evidências da mesma. Um corte no queixo, um na sobrancelha e um na testa. Todos pareciam relativamente bem. Alias, ele parecia relativamente bem como um todo.

–Posso entrar?

–Para quê?

–Sei lá, acho que seria bom a gente conversar. –Você olha para os lados. Nem você sabia por que queria entrar. Provavelmente você apenas queria confirmar se ele não tinha uma corda pendurada no lustre da sala, ou duas garrafas de vodka e meio quilo de remédios para dormir na pia da cozinha.

–Sobre o quê?

–Bem, desde aquele dia, parece que você não apareceu mais no Black Needle, por isso Aoba e Mizuki... –Você ia começar a falar, mas ele deu as costas e começou a andar. Aparentemente te dando permissão para entrar.

Você abriu mais a porta e espiou para dentro, vendo como ele se jogou no sofá da sala. Você adentrou cuidadosamente o local, como se temesse encontrar alguma armadilha e fechou a porta atrás de si, surpreendendo-se com a quantidade de trancas eletrônicas ali contidas. Não tinha local para retirar e por os sapatos, e você supunha que isso se dava pelo fato dele ser ocidental. O recinto era muito escuro, iluminado apenas por monitores de computador, hologramas e luzinhas piscando dos allmates. E estava muito frio. Aparentemente ele não havia ligado o aquecedor, o que era um absurdo já que ele estava só de bermuda.

Você também se surpreendeu com o fato do recinto ser bem arrumado, contrariando a imagem do nerd típico que você tinha em mente. Mas isso provavelmente se dava pelo fato dele não ter nada lá além de toda aquela daquela parafernália eletrônica. Não havia um enfeite sequer no cômodo todo. Um quadro, um porta-retratos, uma estatueta, nada; paredes e prateleiras, todas nuas. A única mobília consistia no grande sofá e na mesa de centro sobre a qual estava uma caixa de pizza fechada. Ainda incerto você foi até ele e também se enquanto pensava no que falar para ele, mas antes que qualquer ideia brotasse em sua mente, ele disse:

–Eu não quero a sua pena.

–Eu não tenho pena de você.

–Você disse que achava que eu era muito solitário. Você, o Mizuki e o Aoba. Eu não quero a pena de nenhum de vocês.

–Como você sabe disso?

–Eu coloquei uma escuta no seu coil.

–Você o quê?!? –Ele ignorou sua indignação como se realmente achasse que não havia feito nada demais.

–Eu não preciso da pena de nenhum de vocês, acima de tudo eu não preciso que você fique fingindo que se preocupa comigo só para parecer legal diante deles.

Nesse momento você o amaldiçoou por ser um pirralho tão difícil de lidar. Você não sabia bem o que fazer. Afinal você ainda não consegue lidar com o fato que ele havia grampeado seu coil. Que tipo de pessoa doente faz algo assim e assume como se não fosse nada? Nesse momento você teve vontade de pegá-lo pelos ombros e sacudi-lo até que ele se transforme magicamente numa pessoa dotada de bom senso, mas como você sabe que isso não funcionaria, você se resigna a respirar bem fundo e olhar nos olhos dele.

Aquelas malditas íris verdes, sempre frias e impassíveis.

–Olha, é o seguinte... O Aoba e o Mizuki se preocupam com você, eles gostam de você, então o mínimo que você podia fazer era parar com essa frescura de se fingir de cara frio e independente que não precisa de ninguém e passar a valorizar os seus amigos, porque eles podem ficar de saco cheio se você continuar se portando que nem criança!

–Que fiquem. Eu não preciso deles mesmo.

Você bate com a sua mão no braço do sofá, forte e com raiva. A atitude daquele moleque o irrita de tantas maneiras que você não saberia dizer. Quem ele achava que era para menosprezar os seus amigos?

–Escuta aqui, seu pirralho...! –Você começa a falar enquanto se levanta, mas ele o interrompe ficando de pé também e dando um passo em sua direção. O rosto dele está a centímetros do seu quando ele começa a falar alto, coisa que você jamais havia presenciado antes já que ele sempre mantinha a fala monótona e contida.

–Escuta aqui você, seu velho, eu nunca pedi para eles fazerem nada por mim. Eu nunca pedi para ninguém me fazer companhia, porque eu estava sozinho ou porque minha família não gosta de mim. Eu nunca pedi nada para ninguém. Eu sei muito bem como essas coisas funcionam, eu sei que é tudo uma questão de você oferecer algo para receber algo em troca. Eu sou diferente de você, eu não tenho ilusões com relação a isso, e é por isso que eu não fico posando de bonzinho na frente do Aoba na esperança que um dia ele largue o Clear e vá dar para mim.

Você nem notou quando ou como, mas o seu punho foi de encontro à face dele em um baque violento, fazendo-o virar a cara. Você fez isso porque não podia aguentar ele fazendo aquele tipo de insinuação sobre Aoba. Porque Aoba era provavelmente a única coisa imaculada que havia sobrado na sua vida, ou assim você gostava de pensar. Mas ele pareceu não se importar, todavia. Ele pareceu foi gostar, na verdade, pois ele sorriu vitorioso para você. Ele havia vencido porque você tinha acabado de admitir que aquele era o seu ponto fraco.

–Você levou uma mulher pra sua casa ontem. –Noiz comenta casualmente enquanto passa a mão pelo local que você tinha acabado de socar e você se sente envergonhado. Ele havia escutado até aquilo pelo seu coil? –Eu ouvi cada gemido dela. Eu escutei ela dizendo que te amava enquanto você se limitava a elogiar os cabelos dela. –Ele riu nesse ponto, baixo e sarcástico. –Que lindos cabelos cor de céu ela tinha, hum? Aposto que você só a escolheu pelo cabelo azul, e a fodeu de costas para poder imaginar que era o Aoba. –Era verdade. Tinha sido exatamente daquele jeito. –Você deve ter ficado o tempo todo imaginando as expressões que ele faz e os gemidos que ele solta quando o Clear está comendo ele. –Você se sente sujo, você se sente pequeno. Era verdade, era tudo verdade. –Sabe, eu tenho nojo de gente do seu tipo. Gente que posa de certinho, de cara legal. Você gosta mesmo de bancar o bonzinho, o super-herói, mas no fundo você é o pior tipo de pessoa que existe. Você acha que pode salvar todo mundo, nas não consegue salvar nem a si mesmo. Não conseguiu salvar o Aoba quando ele estava definhando sem o Clear. Não conseguiu salvar o Mizuki quando ele estava em depressão e entrou pro Morphine! Você não consegue salvar ninguém, seu velho escroto, o que te faz achar que você pode fazer algo por mim, hein?

Você quer acertar mais um soco na cara dele, mas você não consegue. Você trava o maxilar em ódio e fecha fortemente os punhos, ao ponto de sentir as unhas adentrando as palmas das mãos. Você sente a ira crescendo, subindo por seu peito, mas por mais incrível que pareça, não é dele que você está com raiva. É de você mesmo, por você corresponder a tudo que ele disse que você era. Se Noiz tinha alguma culpa naquilo tudo, era apenas ter compreendido o que ninguém mais parecia compreender.

A culpa de Noiz era ter te visto de verdade. Ter visto o seu lado mais feio, aquele que você queria a todo custo esconder.

E isso você jamais poderia perdoar.

É por isso que a sua mão encontra o pescoço dele da forma mais ameaçadora possível enquanto você olha fundo nos olhos dele, mas ele não desvia, ele não revida. Tudo que ele faz é corresponder ao seu olhar, e nesse momento você sente medo.

Você sente medo de tudo que você não viu nos olhos dele.

Era como se aquelas íris verdes fossem vazias. Tão vazia quanto fosse a alma dele. Lá não havia raiva, não havia ira, não havia sonhos ou expectativas. Não havia dor ou medo.

Não havia nada dentro de Noiz senão um mistério infinito e você sentia que aquele mistério podia te destruir a qualquer momento.

E você no fundo queria ser destruído.

Você merecia ser destruído.

Você o beija.

Você envolve o corpo frio dele com seus braços e o puxa para o mais violento dos beijos. Você morde os lábios e os piercings dele enquanto sua mão se afundava nos curtos cabelos loiros, puxando-os com raiva e tristeza. Você não tinha mais ideia do que estava fazendo. A única coisa que lhe ficou clara era que você queria colocar algo dentro de Noiz. Queria colocar dentro dele a sua dor, sua revolta, sua ira, seus sonhos desfeitos. Queria inundá-lo com tudo de ruim que existia em você.

Com qualquer coisa.

Com um movimento simples e forte você o jogou contra o sofá. Ele caiu sentado e te olhou com um sorrisinho provocante. O típico sorriso dos vencedores, e por isso você o encarou com a típica revolta dos perdedores. Resignado, você se contentou em tirar a bermuda e a cueca dele em gestos ríspidos e desajeitados antes de debruçar-se sobre ele para mais um beijo violento. Você sente gosto de sangue, provavelmente havia aberto o corte do lábio inferior dele. Você tenta provar para si mesmo que aquele fato não o incomoda beijando-o com ainda mais força, mordendo-o com mais voracidade, sugando a respiração e o arfar dele contra a sua boca até não restar nada. Você aperta o copo dele; a cintura, as coxas, o peito. Você o toca todo com violência e raiva, com intenção de machuca-lo e marca-lo. Você quer que ele diga que não aguenta mais e implore para você parar.

Mas ele não implora para você parar. Ele apenas corresponde com empenho e ansiedade enquanto abre as pernas e envolve o seu troco com elas, se esfregando em você de forma desavergonhada. Ele te abraça forte e você sente como o corpo dele se esquenta graças aos seus toques.

–Você pode imaginar que eu sou o Aoba. –Ele sussurra contra a sua orelha e você grunhe de raiva e morde com força o ombro dele. –Você pode até falar o nome dele quando for gozar. –Aquilo te enche de nojo. Nojo de si próprio.

Você olha na cara dele e vê os lábios vermelhos de sangue e violência. Você os morde rapidamente apenas para deixar claro que não está brincado e então encara profundamente aqueles olhos verdes. Eles estão brilhando agora, mas você ainda odeia a forma como ele lhe olha e por isso você dá um forte tapa na cara dele. Mais uma vez, ele apenas vira a face e então volta a te encarar. Você tem certeza que ele vai revidar, mas tudo que ele faz é sorrir da maneira mais provocante que você já viu na vida e levar a mão direita ao próprio membro, masturbando-se de forma indecente, exibindo toda sua excitação sob forma de ereção.

Você sente vontade de cuspir na cara dele, de dizer que ele é nojento. Ele parece sentir toda sua revolta, mas ele claramente não se importa.

–Você pode despejar todo seu ódio sobre mim. –Ele fala baixo enquanto a mão livre desce em direção à própria entrada, insinuando uma penetração com o dedo médio. –Não tenha pena de mim. –Ele tenta ordenar, mas dessa vez a voz dele lhe soa como um pedido.

Aquilo te causa repulsa e desejo ao mesmo tempo, e você não sabe o que fazer. Você apenas observa como ele enfia o dedo em si mesmo, e nesse instante seu membro pulsa forte contra suas calças indicando o seu atual estado.

Porque você queria destruí-lo.

Você fecha os olhos e procura se acalmar. Você não pode se descontrolar. Você tinha feito aquela promessa a si mesmo, e você a renovava toda vez que o seu passado voltava para atormentá-lo. E aquele era um dos momentos em que seu passado se confundia com o presente. Você dá um passo para trás e cobre o rosto com a mão. Você quer ir embora, mas algo o puxa pelo cós das suas calças, impedindo-o de se afastar mais.

–Não vá. –Ele fala, e nesse momento você não tem mais certeza de nada, mas você podia jurar que a voz dele transbordava angústia. Você olha mais uma vez nos olhos verdes. Eles agora parecem ansiosos e desesperados, e aquilo faz com que você sinta uma pontada de dor no seu peito. Aquilo estava errado. Aquilo estava muito errado. Você não queria fazer nada daquilo, mas você sabia que não tinha mais volta. No fundo você sabia que nunca teve volta, e foi nesse momento que você realmente sentiu pena dele. Por mais que ele dissesse que não queria sua pena, era só o que você conseguia sentir enquanto o observava abrindo as suas calças. As mãos dele ainda estavam frias por conta da temperatura ambiente, por isso você se arrepiou quando sentiu o toque dos dedos dele contra seu membro.

Noiz abaixou sua roupa de baixo apenas o suficiente para por seu membro para fora. Ele abre a boca colocando a língua para fora, deixando bem claro o que pretendia fazer. Incapaz de resistir, você dá um passo para frente de modo que ele possa te alcançar com os lábios. Ele o recebe em sua boca e fecha os olhos como se estivesse realmente apreciando fazer isso com você. Você sente o piercing da língua dele percorrendo habilmente a sua extensão, você sente como ele suga com empenho. Ele era desagradavelmente habilidoso naquilo, e você se incomoda com isso. Você não pode deixar de pensar em que tipo de experiência ele teve e isso faz com que você mais uma vez sinta aquela pontada incômoda no seu peito. Você fecha os olhos e tenta imaginar que é Aoba fazendo aquilo, mas não consegue. Aoba não tinha aquele piercing e acima de tudo Aoba não podia ser tão desavergonhado e bom naquilo. Você não quer aquilo, você não quer tê-lo lhe acariciando com tanto empenho e lhe dando tanto deleite. Você quer odiá-lo, quer desprezá-lo.

–Seu puto... –Você murmura com raiva enquanto agarra os cabelos dele, puxando a cabeça dele na sua direção. Ele abre os olhos para te encarar e você espera ele parar o que fazia para te xingar, mas ele apenas te chupa com mais força e faz você gemer baixo.

Mais uma vez você sente raiva de si mesmo e novamente puxa os cabelos dele, dessa vez para longe. Você queria dizer que não iria adiante com aquilo, mas ele novamente o contém pelo cós das calças e pelo olhar de agonia. Pela primeira vez ele parece incerto, mas ainda assim te puxa enquanto aquelas orbes verdes destroem tudo que você julgava certo dentro de si mesmo.

Você cede ao pedido mudo e se senta no sofá. Ele vai para o seu colo e encosta o próprio membro no seu, masturbando-os juntos com pressa e força enquanto volta a te beijar da mesma forma selvagem de antes, muito embora você não consiga mais corresponder à altura. Sua vontade de machuca-lo apenas diminuía na medida em que o aperto em seu peito crescia. Sua excitação, todavia, se recusava a acompanhar seu desconforto emocional, por isso ele tem total liberdade para provocá-lo. Ele está totalmente duro e os piercings dele o incomodam um pouco, mas você realmente não se importa mais.

Sem qualquer cuidado ou preparo, ele ergue o próprio corpo e se posiciona sobre seu pênis, logo se sentando vagarosamente. É apertado demais e dói. Você nunca tinha sentindo dor penetrando alguém, então aquela sensação o incomoda muito. O corpo de Noiz claramente rejeitava a sua invasão, mas ele desrespeitava as próprias barreiras. O maldito não tinha sequer se lubrificado e você quase grita quando ele se empurra ainda mais contra você, acolhendo-o por inteiro dentro de si. Você arfa a aperta os olhos tentando aguentar a intensa pressão contra seu membro. Aquilo não era bom, definitivamente. Devia estar doendo ainda mais para ele, você pensa enquanto busca alguma confirmação com o seu olhar, mas tudo o que você encontra é a face dele corada e aparentemente indiferente, e aquilo o perturba muito.

Então ele se move e você geme baixo de dor.

Ele parece realmente não se importar e se apoia nos seus ombros com uma das mãos enquanto se masturba com a outra. Tudo é muito rápido e muito bruto, e antes que a entrada dele pudesse se acostumar com o seu volume ele já movia os quadris para cima e para baixo em uma velocidade absurda e desconfortável. O corpo dele ainda estava um tanto frio, mas em seu interior o calor intenso é aumentado pela fricção intensa, o que faz com que você comece a suar. É muito diferente do que você estava acostumado a fazer e por isso você agarra forte os quadris dele tentando contê-lo. Em resposta, ele se força ainda mais conta você. Doí bastante ter seu membro castigado daquela forma, mas por algum motivo estranho você no fundo não se importa. Provavelmente por conta do fato da costumeira indiferença que tanto lhe irritava finalmente ter saído da expressão dele. Agora ele te encara com o olhar nublado de desejo, e isso faz com que igual desejo passe a arder em seu baixo-ventre.

–Pode me comer com vontade, velhote. –Ele te provoca, e você obviamente cai na provocação dele.

É nesse momento que você passa a mover seus próprios quadris a fim de acompanha-lo, por mais que você estivesse com medo de machucá-lo. Dadas as circunstâncias, era de se esperar que a cara de Noiz estivesse se retorcendo em dor, mas a verdade era que ele parecia finalmente estar sentindo prazer, apesar de que os únicos sons que saíam da boca dele eram aquele arfar contido. Você ainda não conseguiu aceitar muito bem a situação quando ele começa a se mover com ainda mais empenho, fazendo você ir fundo dentro dele. Os olhos dele agora se fechavam naquilo que parecia ser deleite e ele repetiu aquele movimento intenso, de novo e de novo. Ele parecia disposto a repeti-lo quantas vezes fosse necessário, mas você não estava mais suportando o ritmo insano dele. Aquilo estava te machucando e se continuasse você iria gozar antes do que gostaria. Com isso em mente você aperta os quadris dele com ainda mais força e chega a usar as unhas na tentativa de fazê-lo parar. Ele abre os olhos em espanto e olha para as suas mãos marcando sem dó a pele branca. Ele para de se masturbar e pega a sua mão direita, levando-a ao próprio membro. Você faz o que ele deseja, repleto de raiva.

Você nem sabe mais porque está com raiva dele, mas você quer que a cara dele se encha de dor e por isso você aperta o pênis dele com força. Ele morde os lábios enquanto te encara com os olhos perdidos e desejosos.

-Use as unhas... –Ele pede num sussurro tão sedutor que você nem se dá ao trabalho de pensar no quão estranho era aquele pedido e enfia as unhas na carne rija e pulsante. Noiz fecha os olhos com força, parecendo não suportar a sensação, mas quando você acha que ele vai implorar para que você pare, você sente algo quente pingando sobre seus dedos.

Ele está gotejando.

Muito.

Você se recusa a acreditar naquilo, mas a expressão dele se contorcendo em prazer confirma que ele está próximo do orgasmo. Ele geme baixinho e agoniado enquanto sua respiração se descompassa ainda mais. Ele parece desesperado, tanto que os movimentos dele contra seu falo se tornam mais intensos e velozes.

–Nem ouse gozar agora, velhote. –Ele diz rouco em meio ao arfar e você precisa se conter bravamente para não gozar de fato, pois a voz dele fez com que uma corrente elétrica de pura excitação percorresse todo seu corpo. Você olha naquelas íris verdes e tenta decifrar porque elas parecem tão desesperadas.

Você mais uma vez enfia as unhas no membro dele e aperta sem dó a glande com seu polegar. Ele solta um som esganiçado tentando conter o gemido e se senta com mais força sobre você, de modo que dessa vez é você que precisa se conter para não gemer. Como se já não bastasse o fato de ele ser tão apertado, o corpo dele agora se contraía todo contra você, preenchendo-o com urgência semelhante a que ele parecia sentir. Você tenta se segurar, mas os espasmos contínuos daquele corpo jovem estavam prestes a enlouquecê-lo. Quando nota que não conseguirá continuar por mais um minuto sequer, você para de masturba-lo e mais uma vez segura os quadris magros entre as duas mãos. Você o puxa ferozmente contra si enquanto se move na direção dele, penetrando-o o mais fundo possível. Ele solta um grito e te abraça com força, pressionando-se contra seu abdômen ainda enrolado pelas ataduras. Você aproveita a proximidade de seus corpos e o abraça mais forte ainda ao repetir o mesmo movimento. Ele finalmente geme, um som alto e rouco extremamente excitante. Você geme junto tentando se controlar, mas não consegue mais quando sente os lábios dele mais uma vez contra a sua boca, buscando sua língua em um arfar agoniado. Você despeja enfim toda sua semente dentro dele, e ao mesmo tempo seu nariz é invadido pelo inebriante cheiro de sexo dos fortes jatos que molham sua barriga com o líquido quente e perolado. Nesse instante, tudo que você escutou foram os gemidos contidos de ambos, baixos e roucos, sendo seguidos pelos sons da falta de ar e do cansaço enquanto seus corpos iam se movendo lentamente até pararem por completo.

Exausto, você se permite descansar a cabeça no ombro dele, e ele faz o mesmo no seu. Você repara que o corpo dele está tão quente e suado quando o seu e você pode sentir como o coração dele bate em ritmo acelerado contra o seu peito. Noiz permaneceu uns bons segundos naquela posição, abraçado a você, até provavelmente se dar conta do que fazia. Como se tomasse um susto por conta do seu estado, ele saiu de cima de você sem qualquer cerimônia ou pudor pelo sêmen que agora escorria por entre as coxas. Você gemeu baixo e aliviado pela sensação de abandonar aquele local quente a apertado demais. Claro que você não falaria isso para ele, mas aquela havia sido a transa mais bruta e desagradável da sua vida. Você havia odiado a experiência de tantas maneiras e por tantos motivos que você jamais seria capaz de lista-los, por mais que o final tivesse sido satisfatório.

Noiz, porém, apenas se jogou deitado no sofá e suspirou aparentemente muito satisfeito, ainda tentando normalizar a respiração. Você se pergunta se ele havia realmente gostado de algo assim e então você olha para a imensa quantidade de sêmen que ele havia despejado sobre seu abdômen. O maldito tinha sujado até o seu quimono de tanto que havia gozado. Então ele era um masoquista mesmo, não era?

Frustrado você se levanta e sobe a cueca e as calças, ainda sentindo uma fraqueza nas pernas em decorrência do recente e intenso orgasmo. Você se sentia absurdamente culpado por tudo que tinha acontecido, mas no fundo você sabia que não tinha que se sentir mal por ele. Você tinha que se sentir mal por si próprio, afinal você não queria ter feito nada daquilo. Você olha para Noiz mais uma vez e nota que ele está encarando a mancha úmida e esbranquiçada no seu quimono vermelho. Como se não se importasse muito, ele apenas diz:

–O banheiro fica na porta no fim do corredor. Tem toalhas limpas no armário debaixo da pia.


	4. 4

Você está satisfeito, enfim. Não completamente satisfeito, obviamente, porque você tende a ser uma pessoa gananciosa em alguns aspectos. Como qualquer pessoa normal, você gosta quando as coisas acontecem conforme a sua vontade. Mas você não é exatamente uma pessoa normal, por isso tende a levar as coisas um pouco longe demais às vezes, a forçar demais, a se impor demais de modo que a sua vontade seja feita enfim.

Era o que você tinha feito com Koujaku, pelo jeito. E havia valido a pena: o velhote era de fato tão bom de cama quando afirmavam as fofocas. A forma como ele movia os quadris era fenomenal e você havia enfim conseguido o tão desejado alívio. Você sorri tentando recriar na sua mente a sensação do membro dele atingindo em cheio a sua próstata, e você sente uma contração em seu baixo-ventre. Você está se excitando de novo. Para piorar sua situação, vocês tinham gozado quase que ao mesmo tempo, e por mais estranho ou tolo que fosse, aquilo era significativo para você – afinal, na maior parte das vezes você gozava bem depois da outra pessoa, por vezes sequer chegava a gozar.

Você deseja mais, mas ele está tomando banho e você tenta não pensar a respeito. Veste a cueca lentamente e encara com satisfação a mancha de sêmen no sofá enquanto se lembra da sensação do pênis dele em sua boca. Isso te excita ainda mais. O pênis dele era grosso e quente, e você o sentira pulsar contra sua língua. Era um pouco patético admitir algo assim, mas você realmente tinha gostado de fazer sexo oral nele. Você certamente proporia fazer de novo, tão logo ele saísse do banho. Com esse plano em mente você abre a caixa pizza quatro queijos e pega uma fatia. Está fria, mas você come mesmo assim e em poucos minutos a porta do banheiro se abre. Ele chega até você em passos lentos e você vê uma grande marca molhada no quimono dele. Deve ter tentado lavá-lo na pia. Ele também estava sem as ataduras que costumava usar por baixo, o que lhe causa alguma satisfação estranha: o fato do seu prazer ter arruinado as roupas dele te deixa feliz. Era como se você tivesse deixado sua marca nele.

–Quer usar a secadora?

Ele hesita por um instante, olhando para a área de serviço integrada à cozinha americana. Em momento algum ele olhou para você, o que o faz pensar que ele deve estar se sentindo bem desconfortável com o fato de ter te fodido. Você acha isso infantil e patético da parte dele, e sorri em escárnio enquanto ele parece ir a contragosto colocar o quimono no eletrodoméstico. Ele volta até a sala e se senta na poltrona, parece querer manter distância de você. As íris carmesins ainda fixas no chão deixam mais do que claro o incômodo dele.

–Seus mamilos estão eretos. –Você observa.

–Está fodidamente frio, você não sente? –Ele resmunga e você olha ao redor, percebendo que esqueceu mais uma vez de ligar o termostato.

Você sabe que isso é perigoso para alguém com as suas particularidades, afinal você já havia quase morrido de hipotermia antes, mas desde então você configurou Usagimodoki para que ele monitorasse suas funções vitais, então se ele não havia se manifestado, a temperatura ainda deveria estar segura.

–Eu gosto de frio. –Você mente. Você não sabe muito bem o que é o frio tirando a sensação boa de quando você bebe ou come algo gelado. –Quer pizza?

–Não. –Ele responde seco, ainda sem direcionar o olhar para você.

–Quer fazer de novo?

–O quê?!

–Sexo, que fazer de novo?

–Você é demente?

–Não quer? –Você pede uma confirmação, afinal você não entendeu mesmo. Já tinha dado tempo para ambos se recuperarem, o que custava então um ‘segundo round’?

–É claro que não!

–Por quê?

–Porque eu não quero fazer isso com você. Nunca mais.

–Vai dar uma de hétero agora, é? –Você tem certeza de que suas sobrancelhas estão franzidas nesse momento. Você está irritado.

–Não é isso. –Ele responde após fazer um estalo com a língua. Pelo jeito ele está irritado também. –Eu apenas não gostei da experiência e não quero repeti-la.

–Sério? Não é o que parece... –Você comenta com descaso enquanto passa a mão no assento do sofá e a mela no sêmen de Koujaku, mostrando em seguida a evidência de que ele havia apreciado.

–Não é porque eu gozei que eu gostei.

Nesse ponto você precisou concordar – suas experiências sexuais anteriores comprovavam a veracidade daquela informação. Mas você tinha gostado dessa transa com Koujaku e por algum motivo lhe incomodava saber que ele não.

–Por que você não gostou?

–Porque foi estranho. –Ele respondeu e você realmente não entendeu. Você não se lembrava de ter batido nele ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Muito pelo contrário, ele que havia batido em você. –Olha, eu saquei que você curte dor, mas eu não sou chegado nesses negócios de sadomasoquismo, então não rola, entendeu?

–Eu não sou masoquista. –Você foi sincero, mas ele obviamente te olhou como se você tivesse acabado de contar a mais absurda das mentiras.

–Pirralho, você nem se lubrificou! Foi ruim, doeu! E você gozou quando eu enfiei as unhas no seu pênis. Aliais você tem piercings do seu pênis! Isso dá aflição só de olhar, sabia?

Você até tinha como rebater os argumentos dele, mas você apenas virou a cara e estalou a língua também irritado. Você estava aborrecido com ele por ser tão fresco e idiota e imbecil e infantil e mil outras coisas que você não saberia nomear. Mas você está com mais raiva ainda de si mesmo por ser tudo isso e muito mais. Por isso você veste mais uma vez sua armadura de indiferença e se levanta. Você vai para seu quarto e não consegue conter o impulso de bater a porta com força, fazendo um estrondo se espalhar pelo apartamento luxuoso.

Você está com raiva e frustrado e triste, e em meio a essa torrente de sentimentos desagradáveis você se permite desabar enquanto as costas se arrastam lentamente contra a porta. Você se sente perdido e traído, por mais que Koujaku nunca tivesse te prometido nada. Era um sentimento irracional, você sabia. E você odiava aqueles sentimentos irracionais. Era algo semelhante ao que você sentia pelos seus pais. Eles eram pessoas escrotas e haviam fodido com a sua vida, e o mais correto seria apenas odiá-los. Você os odiava de fato, mas bem no fundo ainda resistia aquele desejo imbecil e intangível: a vontade de ser amado e de conhecer o abraço deles.

Não, você não queria o amor do Koujaku. Você jamais desejaria algo tão idiota. Você queria apenas alguém que pudesse te ajudar a aliviar a tensão. A sentir. Você queria apenas foder, e poder gozar. Você não queria carinhos ou palavras de afeto. Você queria apenas um segundo round sem que lhe dissessem do quão escroto era transar com você. Será que isso era realmente pedir demais?

Patético, mil vezes patético, você pensa enquanto observa as marcas de unha que o cabelereiro havia deixado nas laterais do seu corpo. Você tira a cueca e observa seu membro flácido. As joias pareciam maiores quando ele estava nesse estado e você tem vontade de esfregar isso na cara do homem mais velho só porque ele tinha dito que aquilo lhe causava aflição. Ele devia realmente achar que você era masoquista, mas você tinha colocado aqueles piercings apenas para aumentar sua sensibilidade.

Você fecha os olhos e suspira tentando não pensar mais nele. Não consegue. Está tudo firme na sua mente: o beijo, os toques, o membro dele dentro de você, tocando-o fundo. As tatuagens bonitas e a face séria, o desprezo e o ódio no fundo dos olhos carmim. Mais uma vez, você amaldiçoa o velho. Você deveria tomar um banho, mas está se sentindo desanimado demais para isso. Tudo o que você faz é permitir que seu corpo tombe para o lado, afinal você está desanimado demais para andar até a cama. Você fecha os olhos tentando suprimir a angústia que está ameaçando explodir em seu peito e tenta simplesmente dormir, mesmo sabendo que o sono não lhe trará qualquer conforto.

Mesmo sabendo que mesmo nos seus sonhos, você sempre está sozinho. Pelo menos, você costumava estar sempre sozinho.

Então porque aquele homem estava com você? Quem dera permissão a ele para invadir seus sonhos? Você sabia que era um sonho porque seus raros sonhos eram todos conscientes – efeito colateral do Rhyme, cujas partidas ocorriam no mesmo lóbulo cerebral onde eram criados os sonhos e acabavam superestimando a região, alterando seu funcionamento. Graças aos anos de Rhyme você dificilmente sonhava, mas quando acontecia você sabia muito bem diferenciá-lo da realidade.

Saber se tratar de um sonho o acalmou e o incomodou ao mesmo tempo, afinal ele não deveria estar lá. Não era como se você quisesse sonhar com ele, como o beijo dele ou com os toques dele – porque sim, no sonho era como se você tivesse tato normal – não que você tivesse algum parâmetro para saber o que era o tato normal, mas você supunha que era semelhante àquelas pequenas sensações agradáveis que ele provocava na sua pele enquanto a acariciava suavemente. Ele estava na sua cama, entre os seus lençóis. Ele era morno e gentil, e ele sorria para você da mesma forma doce como ele costumava sorrir para Aoba. Ele falava algo que você não entendia e beijava a sua testa; você apenas fechava os olhos e se aninhava no peitoral forte dele. Mesmo sabendo que nada daquilo era real, era aterrorizante se dar conta que você estava se entregando àquele tipo de fantasia boba e sentimental.

Mas mais terrível era saber que jamais sentiria aquilo de verdade.

Por isso você realmente não se importaria de nunca mais acordar. Apenas viver naquela ilusão seria confortável o suficiente, mas a realidade era uma cruel carrasca que se manifestava através dos primeiros raios de sol adentrando a janela cuja cortina você esquecera aberta, vencendo a barreira das pálpebras. Era terrível ter que acordar e notar não haver amor algum em meio aos seus lençóis – afinal, você não sabia bem como isso havia acontecido, mas você estava na sua cama de fato. Era terrível saber que você continuava prisioneiro de um corpo problemático e cheio de ódio, e que seus sentidos continuavam entorpecidos como sempre.

Mas seus sentimentos... Estes pareciam aos poucos estarem acordado, e isso era mais terrível ainda.

Para variar, sua boca tinha gosto de sangue, solidão e sonhos destroçados. Você se levanta e caminha até a janela, mas sente como estivesse rastejando na verdade. Olha através do vidro e o sol nascendo no horizonte machuca seus olhos a princípio. Ainda era muito cedo, mas você já vê algumas de pessoas andando pela rua. Elas estão todas estão sozinhas. Elas podem não se dar conta, mas elas estão sozinhas, por mais que seus ombros se encostem eventualmente, que suas mãos se toquem ou que seus ouvidos escutem palavras doces. No fundo elas sempre estiveram e sempre estarão sozinhas.

E você é uma delas.

Você está sozinho.

E você vai morrer sozinho.

E você será esquecido.

Você já foi esquecido.

Mas não é porque você foi esquecido que você foi perdoado.

Nisso você solta um sorriso amargo e deseja se dar um soco por ser tolo o suficiente para ficar filosofando de manhã cedo, mas você não pode evitar. Aquele sonho havia mexido com você da forma pior possível; ele esfregava na sua cara a verdade que você jamais gostaria de admitir: que no fundo, tudo o que você queria era se conectar com alguém. Queria que alguém se importasse com você. Que alguém dissesse que você era um ser humano também.

Mas você era um monstro, e ao se dar conta disso você se vê invadido pelas desagradáveis lembranças daquela época em que você contava meses como quem contava dias. Aquelas lembranças eram o mais próximo que você conhecia da dor. Você se lembra mais especificamente de quando seus pais o libertaram daquele quarto. Você pensou que, a partir de então, tudo poderia ser consertado e você poderia ter uma vida normal com sua família. Não demorou muito até a ficha cair: eles jamais seriam sua família. Foi nesse momento você encontrou o único alívio possível: da mesma maneira que a ilusão se forma, ela se desfaz. Você sabia que não ia demorar até você se convencer que Koujaku não tinha mais nada para lhe oferecer, e com isso em mente você encontra forças para sair do quarto e encarar o vazio do seu apartamento sem sentir qualquer mal-estar.

Mas ele estava lá, dormindo todo encolhido no seu sofá em uma cena ridícula. Você olha para o termostato e vê que ele continua desligado. Você estala a língua, irritado, e vai até o painel eletrônico que controlava as funções do apartamento. Por que o velho idiota não havia ligado ontem? Ou melhor, por que o venho idiota estava lá afinal? Ele já estava vestindo o seu quimono, então não era pelo tempo da secadora, definitivamente. Você tenta ignorar a presença dele e vai finalmente tomar seu banho. Quando você termina, ele já está acordado e sentado no seu sofá. Em um esforço sobre-humano você continua a ignorar a presença dele, vai até o balcão da cozinha e aciona a cafeteira. Você sabe muito bem que o correto seria perguntar se ele quer café também, mas você está com raiva demais para ser educado, por isso tudo que você faz é externar a questão que estava te incomodando tanto.

–Que diabos você ainda está fazendo aqui?

–Eu queria falar com você. –Ele responde do mesmo lugar, ainda sem olhar para você.

–Nós não temos nada para falar.

–Eu quero que você me explique afinal o que foi que aconteceu ontem.

–A gente transou, não lembra? Será que a velhice já afetou sua memória?

–O que eu quero saber é como foi que isso acabou acontecendo. –Nessa hora os olhos dele finalmente encontraram os seus, e eles pareciam repletos de algum tipo de afeto, o que você achou muito estranho.

–O seu pau ficou duro, aí... –Você ia responder com seu costumeiro sarcasmo, mas ele te interrompeu.

–Noiz... Você gosta de mim? –Ele pergunta seriamente e você a princípio fica sem reação. E logo depois você sente uma vontade insana de bater na cara dele por ser tão convencido e prepotente.

–Você é idiota? –Você pergunta seriamente. Ele não poderia realmente acreditar numa tolice daquelas. Ele não se atreveria.

–Depois do que aconteceu ontem eu fiquei pensando e notei você tem dado em cima de mim direto e...

–Eu não gosto de você.

–Desde aquele dia no Black Needle...

–Eu não gosto de você. –Você reitera, sua voz fria e cortante, mas ele continua.

–E aquilo foi estranho, mas você apareceu com flores e...

–Você é surdo, porra? Eu _não_ gosto de você!

–Você fez de tudo para transar comigo, admita.

–Isso não tem relação alguma com gostar de você!

–Então me diz o motivo.

–Porque eu queria, oras! Eu queria saber se você era bom de cama, mas no fim você é um velho broxa escroto e fresco.

–Você ficou triste por eu ter dito que não ia mais transar com você? –Ele acertou em cheio, o que te deixou com ainda mais raiva.

–Dane-se! Aquilo não significou nada para mim! Eu não me importo com quem você transa ou deixa de transar! Deixa de ser metido a garanhão, porque eu não sou uma das suas putas para ficar me derretendo todo só porque você me comeu!

–Eu fui no seu quarto tentar falar com você ontem à noite, mas você estava jogado no chão... E eu notei que você tinha chorado.

Aquela revelação te pegou de surpresa. Do que ele estava falando? Você tinha chorado? Não. Não. Não mesmo. Isso explicava, todavia, o fato de você de você ter acordado na sua cama.

–Eu não chorei. –Você afirma enfaticamente, mas ele aparentemente ignora.

–Olha Noiz, eu sei que a gente nunca se deu bem...

–Cala a boca... –Você murmurou com raiva mais para si mesmo, tentando se convencer de que ele não ia te falar o que você achava que ele ia falar.

–Mas eu queria que você soubesse que eu não te odeio... –Ele ia te rejeitar. Ele ia falar algo como ‘eu só te vejo como amigo’ ou coisa pior. –Mas aquilo que aconteceu entre a gente foi muito estranho e... –Ele ia te rejeitar, sendo que você nem tinha se declarado para ele ou qualquer merda do tipo. Você não ia permitir que algo assim acontecesse, por isso você o interrompeu.

–Foda-se se você não me odeia! Eu odeio você! Eu odeio você, por isso você vai embora da minha casa agora! –Você está gritando. Você está claramente descontrolado. Você nunca se permitiu ser visto nesse estado antes, mas você não pode evitar. Você precisa se livrar daquele velho imediatamente, antes que se enfureça ainda mais e vá para a porrada com ele.

–Noiz... –Ele tenta falar algo mais, mas você se apressa na direção da porta e a escancara.

–Vai embora agora! –Você grita mais uma vez, sem deixar uma sombra de dúvida que o queria longe de si.

Ele abaixa o olhar e segue até a porta. Antes de sair, todavia, ele te olha fundo nos olhos e você tem medo daquilo que acha que viu nas íris carmesim. É nesse momento que você entende afinal porque você quer que ele lhe queira: você quer aquilo que vê escondido no fundo dos olhos dele, aquilo que ele não mostra para ninguém. Você sabe que ele é muito mais do que aquilo que ele se atreve a mostrar para você ou para qualquer um. Ele é muito parecido com você: um monstro triste e machucado demais para achar que possa ter um final feliz.

Antes que você pudesse fechar a porta, todavia, ele ainda fala:

–Fale com o Aoba e o Mizuki, eles estão mesmo preocupados.

Você pensa em mandar ele se foder junto com Aoba e Mizuki, ainda se lembrando do quando lhe doeu saber que os dois provavelmente só o aturavam por pena – o que não era de se estranhar, agora que você pensava a respeito, afinal você nunca se esforçou para ser alguém minimamente agradável mesmo. Você não podia culpa-los, afinal você era mesmo um pirralho sem-noção e irritante, como Koujaku vivia dizendo. É aí que você entende que não estava com raiva dos dois por eles terem pena de você, e sim que você estava com raiva de si mesmo por não ser digno da amizade deles.

Aquela certeza contrai o seu peito e quase o sufoca. Você sente vontade de gritar. Foda-se se era seu aniversário e você não tinha mais ninguém para ficar ao seu lado. Foda-se se sua família não te amava. Foda-se se você tinha vinte anos de amargura, solidão e questões mal resolvidas nas costas. Que eles te deixassem sozinho, definhando em paz e comendo uma pizza na frente dum computador, como você sempre fez. Você manda tudo aquilo se foder e em seguida se pergunta desde quando a solidão lhe era fonte de tristeza. Você estava acostumado com ela. Você passou sua vida toda sozinho, e você se bastava em si mesmo. A ideia de morrer sem ninguém ao lado sempre lhe fora uma certeza, então por que agora parecia uma maldição tão difícil de suportar? Por que o seu corpo estava tremendo em pavor e a sua face estava molhada?

O sonho que você teve com Koujaku o atinge novamente como um baque, e você se sente enjoado, como se algo estivesse errado com seu estômago. A sensação se se sentir querido, amado protegido. Não bastasse você nunca tê-la vivido, você nunca havia se permitido desejar algo assim, sequer imaginar que algo assim poderia de fato existir. Você sempre viu relacionamentos como uma questão de custo-benefício. Você oferece algo e recebe algo em troca. Assim, bem simples, lógico e equilibrado.

Mas Aoba destruiu tudo que você entendia sobre relacionamentos. Ele te deu a amizade dele, mesmo sem que você tivesse ofertado quase nada em troca. Para você estaria tudo pago com mais uma partida de Rhyme, mas ele continuou do seu lado, insistindo para que se abrisse, para que você adentrasse no círculo de amizades dele. Clear sempre foi gentil e solícito com você, mas ele era um cara louco, então você não estranhou muito. O impressionante foi quando você viu que Mizuki estava te tratando como um irmão mais novo – o tatuador te tratava da exata maneira como você gostaria de ter tratado o seu irmãozinho caso você tivesse tido a possibilidade de conviver com ele.

Os dois te ensinaram coisas sobre a vida e sobre amizade que você jamais poderia supor. Eles te ensinaram a beber, a jogar pôquer e a não ser um completo imbecil todo tempo. Eles passaram a ser sua principal companhia desde a decadência do Rhyme até sua extinção total. Você havia perdido sua principal conexão com o mundo sensorial, mas havia ganhado dois amigos, e você realmente achava essa uma troca muito justa e satisfatória. Estaria tudo perfeito, se os dois não tivessem te forçado a conviver com Koujaku. Engraçado como você nunca conseguiu ser indiferente ao velho. Você não o odiava, mas ele quase sempre te irritava, por isso as brigas eram uma rotina entre vocês – rotina essa que com muita insistência Aoba e Mizuki conseguiram quase eliminar.

Você queria entender em qual exato momento Koujaku deixou de ser uma fonte de entretenimento e virou uma obsessão sexual – afinal, não importava o que ele achava, você _não_ estava apaixonado por ele.

Você ri de si mesmo nesse ponto. Um riso amargo e desesperado, pois você sente seu estômago se revoltar mais uma vez, como se tivesse algo lá ansiando por sair. Você se lembra então de uma conversa que tivera com Clear e que ele descrevera o sentimento do amor como ‘borboletas voando pelo seu estômago’. Você não tinha certeza se eram borboletas no seu caso. Deviam ser bichos maiores, como coelhos – ou pardais. A verdade era que você não faz ideia do que está sentindo por Koujaku. Você achava que conhecia o amor pela forma constante que Aoba invadia sua mente pouco depois que vocês se conheceram. Você queria estar com Aoba, e foi nesse ponto que você notou que Koujaku desejava a mesma coisa. Mas Aoba claramente estava esperando por outra pessoa. Quando o Clear voltou, você finalmente testemunhou o que era amor de verdade: era aquela relação bonita que eles tinham e que você jamais saberia explicar. Algo que envolvia toques, olhares, cumplicidade e até brigas bobas e rotineiras. Você apenas sabia que jamais poderia viver algo semelhante, então você se sentia satisfeito de estar perto deles e assistir aquela felicidade. E você estava conformado com esse fato, então por que você estava chorando?

Você enxuga as lágrimas com raiva sem entender o motivo delas e se lembra do aperto que sentiu em seu peito quando escutou os sons que Koujaku fez ao levar uma mulher para a cama. Você não quis admitir a princípio, mas você daria qualquer coisa para estar no lugar dela. Aliais, não. Você daria qualquer coisa para estar no lugar de Aoba, pois você sabia que era nele que o cabelereiro pensava. Você queria que Koujaku pensasse em você. Você propôs enquanto transavam que Koujaku chamasse o nome de Aoba, mas no fundo você se sentiu muito grato que ele não o tivesse feito, pois aquilo doeria muito.

Talvez você esteja de fato gostando do velho, e essa teoria o aterroriza. Você não quer pensar nisso, você não pode pensar nisso. Você quer sair, mas não lhe ocorre nenhum lugar além do Black Needle, o qual certamente está fechado pelo horário. Você poderia visitar Aoba na Heibon, mas o rapaz de cabelo azul certamente lhe faria mais perguntas do que você estava disposto a responder, sem falar que ele tinha um talento natural para arrancar a verdade de você. E nisso se esgotavam suas opções. Não havia sobrado muita gente ao seu redor. Apenas Aoba, Mizuki e o velho...

A constatação o enche de desespero e você não sabe o que fazer para diminuí-lo. Você abre a geladeira e procura algo para comer, mas nada lá assanha seu apetite. Você abre o armário e seus olhos logo se focam na garrafa de tequila que Mizuki tinha te dado de presente de aniversário. Você nunca tinha tocado antes nela porque odiou o gosto de todos os destilados puros que o ruivo lhe apresentara, mas ela parecia convidativa assim mesmo. Você sabia muito bem que beber álcool de manhã com estômago vazio seria o arauto da autodestruição e falta de amor próprio. Nada mais adequado, você concluiu enquanto abria o lacre da garrafa. Você sentiu o cheiro e aquilo embrulhou mais uma vez seu estômago. Você prendeu a respiração e levou o gargalo até a boca, tomando uma grande golada. Era horrível, horrível. Mas aquilo era como uma indulgência e você tinha fé que se bebesse o suficiente, você ao menos mataria aquelas malditas borboletas, ou coelhos, ou pardais, ou o que fosse que estivesse habitando o seu estômago naquele momento.


	5. 5

Você tinha uma tendência a assumir responsabilidades que não eram suas. Você não tinha certeza de quando havia começado com esse comportamento, mas você sabia muito bem que isso se dava porque você se sentia constantemente culpado. E você era uma pessoa culpada de fato, mesmo que não fosse por tudo. Você estava muito consciente de tudo que havia feito de errado, e mesmo que não estivesse você poderia sempre contar com os belos e malditos desenhos coloridos marcados para sempre na sua pele para lembrá-lo de toda a desgraça que você causou a si mesmo.

Eram naquelas tatuagens que residia a necessidade inconsciente e destrutiva de puxar para si mesmo novas culpas, pois você precisava alimentar aquele incômodo e indulgente sentimento de que um dia você finalmente seria punido por tudo que havia feito de errado. Aquilo era tão forte e tão pungente que se o analisassem afundo logo entenderiam que você não era o cara legal, amigável e confiável que aparentava ser. Você era um desgraçado egoísta que só fazia aquelas coisas para quem sabe algum dia as pessoas o livrassem dos pecados que sequer sabiam que você havia cometido.

Porque você deveria ter sido punido há muito tempo, com a morte de preferência, mas lá estava você: vivo e contrito, arrastando-se pelos caminhos do destino em um esforço contínuo para ser perdoado.

Foi provavelmente essa a explicação que você encontrou para o fato de que você houvesse aceitado aturar Noiz em seu círculo social, para que você tivesse atendido ao pedido de Aoba de ir à casa dele e conversar ou ainda para que você o tivesse trazido para a sua própria casa naquele exato momento. Essa era mais uma das tantas culpas que você tomava para si mesmo: por mais que tivesse algum resquício de humanidade em sentir pena pelo estado atual do mais novo, e por mais que de fato você quisesse ajudá-lo, no fundo você só estava fazendo aquilo por puro remorso.

Você quase não acreditou quando ainda no início da noite recebeu uma ligação dos seus companheiros do Beni-Shigure na qual o loiro era o tema principal. Você quase se adiantou dizendo que não tinha relação alguma com ele, mas quando lhe disseram que haviam acabado de afugentar três punks que espancavam o loiro na rua, um aperto no peito o obrigou a ir correndo conferir a situação. O que você encontrou não poderia ser pior: Noiz estava jogado na calçada com a cara toda estourada e repleta de sangue, enquanto sorria contando piadas sem graça de cunho sexual para os seus amigos. Estava bêbado, você soube assim que chegou mais perto e ele te cumprimentou animadamente:

–Olhem se não é o velho broxa!

Você fez um som de desgosto e se aproximou mais, abaixando-se para dar uma boa olhada nele. Estava cheirando mesmo a álcool e tinha sangue escorrendo pela boca. Não por um corte nos lábios, você notou. Talvez uma hemorragia interna? Havia um corte na maçã do rosto, e certamente ele em breve teria um belo olho roxo para exibir como troféu de batalha. Isso fez com que você se lembrasse de todas as vezes que vocês dois brigaram enquanto uma angústia parecia arder no fundo do seu estômago. Você já o havia deixado mal algumas vezes, mas nunca naquele ponto ao menos. Sua testa se franziu em desgosto enquanto você se perguntava como ele havia conseguido ficar daquele jeito e, sobretudo por que ele havia se metido naquela briga. Você pensa em perguntar o que havia acontecido, mas o fato dele estar bêbado tornava ainda mais improvável a já remota possibilidade de receber uma resposta séria. Com isso em mente você apenas perguntou se ele não estava com nada quebrado ou se desejava ir ao hospital. Como a resposta para ambas perguntas se deram repletas de desdém e aparente bom humor etílico, você o ergueu e o pôs para andar escorado em seu ombro enquanto agradecia aos amigos por terem ajudado o moleque.

A princípio, você tem a intenção de levá-lo para o apartamento dele, mas como ele mal consegue se manter em pé você muda de ideia. O loiro parecia realmente muito mal e você sabia muito bem que apenas se afundaria mais em culpa se o largasse sozinho lá. Relutante, você o leva para a sua casa, esforçando-se para manter a compostura e a paciência enquanto ele perguntava se você iria comê-lo mais uma vez. As perguntas impertinentes prosseguem à medida que você o faz tirar a camisa suja de sangue, expondo o torso repleto de hematomas, provavelmente frutos de chutes. Você pergunta mais uma vez se ele não está com dor a fim de ter certeza de que ele não quebrou nenhuma das costelas; ele responde que está bem e que você pode meter sem medo. Você o impede de tirar as próprias calças, limpa a cara dele, obriga-o a tomar bastante água e o coloca para dormir na sua cama. Ele reclama e insiste que você deveria deixar de ser um velho broxa e transar com ele mais uma vez, mas você sabe lidar muito bem com bêbados (Mizuki podia levar todo o crédito por esse fato) e por isso bastam algumas ordens enfáticas para que ele se aquiete e durma.

Você vai para a sala e suspira sonoramente, o peito apertado em pena e culpa. Aquela insistência dele em querer ir para cama apenas aumentava a sua certeza de que ele realmente gostava de você – mesmo que ele tivesse negado isso quando você perguntou. Você se lembra de cada uma das provocações dele e se pergunta se aquele não seria o jeito tolo, infantil e inapropriado do moleque de chamar a sua atenção. Você se pergunta se ele havia bebido tanto (uma garrafa inteira de alguma coisa, segundo as palavras do próprio) por estar triste com o que você lhe dissera mais cedo. Não é como se você pudesse fazer muita coisa a respeito, afinal você não gostava dele. Você podia até achar a aparência dele interessante, você podia ter beijado e transado com ele, mas você definitivamente não gostava dele. E você não tinha culpa disso, afinal, não era como se ele tivesse realmente se esforçado para que você gostasse dele. Mas por mais óbvio que fossem essas conclusões, você insistia em se sentir culpado. Era algo semelhante ao que você sentia quando tinha que explicar a uma moça que a transa casual fora apenas isso: uma transa casual.

Mas com Noiz o assunto parecia ser mais delicado, afinal, ele não era uma doce e sensível moça. Ele era algo muito mais problemático e que você não saberia definir, mas que te afligia muito. Nesse momento sua mente vaga pelas lembranças de quando vocês haviam feito sexo, espalhando um frio quase desagradável pelo seu baixo-ventre. Aquela lembrança o assustava e o excitava ao mesmo tempo. O corpo quente, o beijo desesperado, o ritmo veloz e brutal, tudo isso culminando em uma sensação de deleite e angústia. Por mais óbvio que fosse o motivo daquilo tudo ter lhe incomodado, no fundo você sabia que havia algo mais. Era esse algo que fazia com que você repentinamente se preocupasse com o bem estar, com os sentimentos, com o futuro daquele pirralho sem noção. Você se pergunta o que teria acontecido com ele se ele não conhecesse ninguém que pudesse ajudá-lo na situação em que se encontrava. Você se pergunta como era a vida dele antes de conhecer Aoba. Você se pergunta por que diabos estava pensando tanto nele.

Você é tirado de seus devaneios pelo som de algo pesado batendo sobre o piso de madeira, e então você corre para o quarto. Ele havia caído e agora tentava debilmente se levantar.

–Oi, Noiz? O que foi?

– ...banheiro... –É a resposta dele, deixando evidente que ele estava enjoado.

Mais que depressa você o levanta e praticamente o arrasta para o banheiro da suíte, chegando bem a tempo de evitar qualquer desastre. Ele se ajoelha diante do vaso e faz o que precisa fazer enquanto você bate nas costas dele e o incentiva a por tudo para fora enquanto se lembra das vezes que fez o mesmo por Aoba e Mizuki. Você tinha até uma teoria de que era dessa camaradagem etílica que surgiam as grandes e verdadeiras amizades – afinal, chegar num ponto daqueles confiando que cuidarão de você é uma prova de confiança; cuidar de alguém naquele estado é uma prova de caráter. E você se pergunta se alguém já tinha cuidado de Noiz assim antes. Você se lembra do aniversário dele. Ele havia ficado bem mal, mas você não ficou para cuidar dele. Você apenas disse um ‘se cuida, pirralho’ e deu as costas. Você se sente miserável por isso.

Ele termina e você o ajuda a lavar o rosto e a boca, levando-o de volta para a cama em seguida. Você o faz beber mais água e um antiácido efervescente enquanto comenta um tanto jocoso sobre a ressaca que o aguarda na manhã seguinte. Você passa a mão pela testa dele para afastar os cabelos grudados pelo suor e incrivelmente ele não fala nada indecente. O garoto apenas comenta que se sente tonto e volta a dormir, mas dessa vez você não sai do quarto. Você fica lá, sentado do lado dele, sua mão ainda na cabeça dele fazendo um carinho leve sobre os finos e macios fios claros.

Por algum motivo, enquanto acaricia aqueles cabelos, você se lembra de quando conheceu Aoba, aquela criança doce e inocente que você jurou proteger. É nesse momento que você entende que deseja proteger Noiz. Mas Noiz não era criança, não era doce e muito menos inocente, e por isso você não compreende esse seu desejo de protegê-lo. Você não sabe ao certo como, do que e por que, mas você deseja protegê-lo. Você se lembra do vazio assustador que havia visto nos olhos dele enquanto transavam e suspira um tanto frustrado. Seria muito mais fácil não se importar com Noiz. Seria muito mais fácil apenas manter a distância protegida por uma muralha de indiferença, mas você não consegue mais se manter indiferente ao mais novo.

Talvez – apenas talvez – você estivesse começando a gostar do pirralho. Não no sentido sexual ou romântico – ou ao menos assim você julgava. Talvez vocês até pudessem ser amigos, se não fosse pela insistência dele em transar com você. Novamente você se pergunta sobre os sentimentos dele por você. Imaginar que Noiz poderia estar gostando de você foi muito desconfortável a princípio, sobretudo depois da experiência pouco agradável que você teve no sofá dele. Mas depois de muito pensar a respeito, você se sentiu quase lisonjeado. Quer dizer, Noiz tinha aquela atitude arrogante de quem não se importa com nada ou com ninguém e mesmo quando te provocava, ele parecia manter aquela aura de indiferença e superioridade que te tirava sempre do sério. Mas pelo visto, ele estava pensando muito em você – até demais, você conclui ao lembrar que ele havia grampeado o seu coil. Obviamente isso te incomodou, mas agora, vendo o rapaz dormindo após ter tomado um porre fenomenal semelhante aos que você havia tomado quando finalmente se deu conta que estava apaixonado por Aoba... Agora você sentia uma simpatia genuína por ele e até uma vontade de quem sabe tentar corresponder aos sentimentos dele.

Quer dizer, ele era um rapaz bonito, e quem sabe não pudesse ser também um cara legal? Quando ele não estava pegando no seu pé, ele conseguia ser bem divertido pelo menos. E você tinha curiosidade de saber se quem sabe um homem seria capaz de preencher o vazio que você sentia toda vez que saia com uma mulher diferente e quem sabe até aplacar a dor dilacerante sempre que você via os dedos de Aoba se entrelaçando aos do Clear. Sim, desde que se descobrira apaixonado por Aoba e sem chances de retorno, você cogitava tentar um relacionamento com outro homem, uma vez que os com mulheres se mostravam sempre infrutíferos, por mais que você se esforçasse. Faltava-lhe a coragem e até o próprio interesse. Você realmente jamais havia se interessado por nenhum cara além de Aoba. Até a simples ideia de beijar qualquer outra pessoa do mesmo sexo causava-lhe asco e você tinha certeza que jamais se excitaria com um. Noiz destruiu todas as suas ressalvas em poucas palavras e em atitudes firmes. Diferente de você, ele tinha certeza do que queria, e ia atrás disso sem medo das consequências ou do que poderiam pensar dele – e isso era digno de admiração a seu ver. E por mais que as tendências masoquistas dele tivessem lhe sido uma fonte de horror, você realmente achava que esse tipo de coisa podia se acertar com o tempo.

Tentaria conversar com ele na manhã seguinte e quem sabe chegar a alguma conclusão definitiva. Com isso em mente você faz uma última carícia nos cabelos dele e se resigna a ir deitar no sofá, mas quando ia se levantar você olha para ele e encontra aquela duas íris verdes, tão sérias e devoradoras que você se assusta e puxa sua mão da testa dele imediatamente. Ele desvia o olhar para a sua mão, parecendo confuso agora.

–Tudo bem? –Você pergunta, tentando afastar a insegurança da sua voz.

–O quarto está girando... –Ele responde baixo e você pode sentir que ele está genuinamente aflito com a situação.

–Deita de bruços e põe a mão no chão... –Você recomenda enquanto o ajuda a se virar. –Vai te dar a sensação de estabilidade. –Você explica, lembrando-se vagamente de quando havia descoberto aquele tão valioso truque. –Melhor assim, não? –Ele apenas murmura que sim e continua te olhando. –Não consegue dormir? –Ele faz um meneio de cabeça indicando que não e você suspira. –Tá com dor? –Mais um leve meneio de negação. –Quer conversar? –E de novo ele fez que não, então você fecha os olhos e suspira baixo. –Certo, eu vou lá pra sala, mas vou deixar a porta aberta, então se precisa de qualquer coisa me chama.

Você se levanta, mas a voz dele, baixa e um tanto arrasta o detém no quarto.

–Por que você está me ajudando? –Você o olha sem entender muito bem a pergunta. –O que você espera receber em troca?

–Nada, eu só não podia deixar você sozinho nesse estado.

–Por quê?

–Por quê? Porque podia acontecer algo ruim com você.

–Não, não isso. Você podia muito bem ter ignorado e ido embora.

–Se fosse eu passando mal, você iria embora sem me ajudar?

–...não... –Ele responde após hesitar um pouco. –Mas seria porque eu queria foder com você, e você deixou bem claro que não é esse o caso.

Mais uma vez a resposta dele o incomoda, pois você acha realmente triste ele insistir em reduzir tudo a sexo. Você também não gostou do uso do verbo ‘foder’, mesmo que fosse o mais adequado à situação. Você sentia naquela palavra alguma conotação mais suja e vazia do que em todo o sexo sujo e vazio que você fez ao longo da vida, e você precisa saber se Noiz tem essa mesma impressão.

Você pondera se deveria mesmo fazer aquela pergunta, mas você sabe que aquele é o momento ideal para se certificar de algumas coisas, afinal, como dizia o ditado, ‘o álcool entra, a verdade sai’. Por mais que fosse um tanto desleal da sua parte se aproveitar do estado do mais jovem para fazê-lo falar, aquela era certamente uma oportunidade única, e você realmente precisava saber se ele gosta mesmo de você.

–Por que você queria tanto transar comigo? Você disse que não gosta de mim, e você poderia ter escolhido qualquer outra pessoa. Você é um cara bonito, não deve ter dificuldades para conseguir sexo.

–Porque eu sabia que você me faria gozar.

–Como assim?

–Eu tenho dificuldade para gozar, seja batendo uma ou transando. Mas eu sabia que você conseguiria.

–Eu não tô entendendo, do que você tá falando?

–Meu tato é uma merda, e não sinto quase nada... – A fala dele se tornava mais arrastada a cada palavra proferida. – Pra eu sentir algo tem que usar força, aí o infeliz goza antes de mim e me deixa na mão. Aí eu não gozo.

Você não está entendo do que ele está falando ou pelo menos você deseja não entender. A curiosidade, todavia, ganha e você segue adiante com suas perguntas.

–Espera, o que tem o seu tato? Como assim ele é ruim?

–Sei lá, os médicos não descobriram. Desde criança que eu sou assim. Eu não sinto toques, calor, frio, dor... Essas merdas.

–Espera, você não sente... dor? –Você quer confirmar, perplexo com o fato de tanta coisa começar a fazer sentido. Não apenas a maneira como ele brigava ou se fazia de durão, as cicatrizes e o sexo bruto, mas a maneira como ele lidava com as pessoas em geral. Tudo se encaixava diante de uma revelação tão simples e absurda. – Como assim você não sente dor?

–É... Tipo, se eu levo um soco ou me corto, eu nem sinto.

–Mas você sente alguma coisa?

–Alguma coisa... Se me batem com bastante força, no máximo eu sinto como se encostassem em mim. É tipo como se tivesse um plástico bem grosso em cima da minha pele. Se for forte o suficiente, eu sinto a pressão. Mas sei lá, nunca é o suficiente. – As palavras dele estão embargadas em sono e sentimento enquanto os olhos verdes se fechavam.

Então ele realmente não sentia dor. Ele não conhecia a dor. E isso era triste porque ele podia não sentir dor física, mas você podia ter certeza que aquele fato causava dor emocional nele. E aquilo era doloroso para você, pois você sabia muito bem que não tinha direito nenhum de saber daquelas coisas. Ele jamais contaria se não tivesse bebido tanto, e agora você se sentia culpado por tê-lo feito revelar seus segredos mais íntimos. Ainda assim, havia mais coisas que você precisava saber.

–Então, o sexo para você é... difícil?

–É escroto, ruim...

–Então por que você quer fazer?

–Eu preciso fazer, velhote, senão eu piro... Eu não aguento mais não sentir nada. –Aquela confissão baixa e já quase inconsciente atingiu seu peito como uma facada. É nesse momento que você nota que a sua mão estava novamente acariciando a fronte dele e para imediatamente, mas ele parecia realmente não se dar conta do que você estava fazendo e apenas continuou com os olhos fechados.

–E por que eu?

–As mulheres com que você sai... Elas sempre diziam que você era bom de cama e aguentava bastante tempo, até elas gozarem. –Ele continuou explicando naquele tom sonolento até que os olhos perídoto se abriram voltando a encará-lo intensamente, como se pudessem devorar sua alma. –Eu queria que você fizesse o mesmo comigo. –Ele diz seriamente, embora baixo, e você sente um arrepio incômodo percorrer sua coluna. Você engole em seco e busca alguma coisa para dizer, qualquer coisa. Nada lhe ocorre e você apenas o encara na certeza de que seus olhos estão deixando bem claro ao mais novo o quão incomodado você havia ficado com aquela revelação. Ele apenas fecha os olhos novamente, parecendo triste e conformado. –Você disse que não tinha gostado de transar comigo... por quê?

–É que eu me assustei. Eu nunca tinha feito nada daquele jeito. –Você omitiu a parte de ter sentido dor, porque achou que de alguma maneira seria cruel dizer aquilo para ele.

Ele faz apenas um barulho no fundo da garganta, deixando claro que havia entendido suas razões enquanto se ajeitava melhor na cama, a mão ainda apoiada no chão. Você se pergunta se aquela sua dica para situar o cérebro no horizonte e evitar a vertigem havia surtido algum efeito para ele. Será que ele conseguia sentir a firmeza do chão através dos dedos? Você considera indelicado perguntar algo assim.

Você engole seco mais uma vez, procurando alguma palavra ou alguma ação que pudesse fazer o loiro se sentir melhor. Qualquer coisa, mas você não acha. Nisso sua mão se direciona mais uma vez aos cabelos dele, acariciando-os, sentindo como eram finos e macios. Ele obviamente não estava sentindo aquilo, você soube pela ausência de qualquer reação, por mais fraca que fosse. Aquilo te incomoda muito, aquilo aperta seu peito e faz com que você sinta vontade de chorar.

Você respira fundo e diz:

–A gente pode tentar fazer sexo outra vez...

A incerteza e a angústia eram pungentes em seu timbre, e você logo agradece aos céus pelo fato do mais novo ter caído no sono e não ter lhe respondido nada. Você se pergunta se estaria tudo bem seguir àquela ordem absurda dos seus desejos mais íntimos e abraçar o mais novo forte o suficiente para que ele sentisse.

Mas você apenas se levantou e foi dormir no sofá.


	6. 6

Você se acorda assustado com a suave luminosidade que atravessa pelas frestas das persianas de bambu. Você não tem ideia de onde está, e muito embora a decoração tradicional japonesa rica em tons vermelhos lhe dê uma boa noção de onde poderia ser, você se recusava a acreditar naquela possibilidade. Não havia chance alguma de você estar no quarto do velho, por isso você tenta se lembrar do que havia acontecido na noite anterior. Além de infrutífero, o esforço aumenta o seu mal-estar e você tem certeza que seu estômago está mal. Muito embora você não saiba descrever bem o que sente, sabe apenas que aquilo piora quando uma voz fina e alta adentra seus ouvidos.

–Acordou, bela adormecida? Já passa do meio-dia, seu folgado. Se eu soubesse que ia demorar tanto eu não teria aceitado o Koujaku me deixar aqui tomando conta de você. Eu lá tenho cara de babá? Ainda mais de marmanjo desse tamanho...

Seus olhos se arregalam um pouco enquanto você encara o pássaro vermelho que está lhe dando uma bronca. Ele está voando diante do seu rosto e continua lhe falando sem parar com aquela voz irritante, mas você não consegue distinguir muito bem as palavras dele. Você se levanta e o chão parece instável por um segundo, mas você se apoia na parede e logo depois volta ao normal. Você mais uma vez tenta se lembrar do que aconteceu, de como você havia vindo parar na casa do Koujaku, mas os vagos flashs que aparecem na sua mente não ajudam muito. Você se lembra de ter bebido, deixado a garrafa vazia no chão, levado um soco no estômago, e então você magicamente acordou nos lençóis do velhote. Você está sem as camisas e com os cintos abertos, mas calça e bermuda ainda intactas. Certo, você e Koujaku não fizeram sexo, o que é bom já que caso tivessem feito você ficaria muito frustrado por não se lembrar – muito embora você sempre pudesse contar com o recurso de gravação do Usagimodoki. Oh, sim! O Usagimodoki poderia te contar tudo que havia acontecido. Você olha ao redor e vê os pequenos cubos no criado-mudo ao lado da cama em modo stand-by e suspira aliviado enquanto o pássaro vermelho continua com seu sermão.

–Onde está o velhote? –Você o interrompe em dado momento.

–O Koujaku foi trabalhar, diferente de uns certos pirralhos vadios que só servem para dar aporrinhação para os outros. Ele lavou as suas camisas, estão na secadora, e disse que você pode comer o que tiver na geladeira. Ele deve estar prestes a voltar para o almoço. Ah, e vê se toma um banho, seu fedido! Koujaku deixou toalha e escova de dentes no banheiro.

Você faz que sim com a cabeça enquanto se pergunta o que o mais velho teria na cabeça quando escolheu uma personalidade daquelas para o seu allmate. Você recolhe seus Usagimodoki antes de seguir até a porta que Beni lhe indicava. Antes de mais nada você se olha no espelho e encara a sua imagem de decadência, com a cara amassada e inchada de sono, além de um olho roxo e diversos hematomas pelo torso. Havia um curativo logo abaixo do seu olho esquerdo, sinal de que Koujaku havia mais uma vez cuidado dos seus ferimentos.

Aproveitando-se daquela privacidade, você liga o pequeno coelho e pede para que ele lhe mostre através da pequena tela de holograma as cenas mais relevantes do que havia acontecido. Se ver o cabelereiro recolhendo-o na rua já havia sido uma surpresa, vê-lo acariciando seus cabelos enquanto você dormia foi um verdadeiro choque. Você se pega com a mão no mesmo local que a mão do mais velho o havia tocado na tentativa de reviver aquele momento, mas obviamente nem lembranças ou sensações se deram através daquele ato. Você faz o pequeno coelho repetir aquela cena mais algumas vezes. Aquilo fora tão significativo que você quase não se importa com o fato de ter contado para ele coisas que jamais havia contado para ninguém, pois no fundo você sabia que ele era discreto e correto o suficiente para guardar o seu segredo.

E porque você realmente não se importava que ele soubesse.

Porque você se sentia mais próximo a ele agora que ele sabia.

Porque você queria muito se sentir próximo dele.

Você solta um sorriso amargo diante daquele pensamento. Você era realmente uma pessoa ridícula, você conclui diante da felicidade causada por um ato tão mínimo. Você sabia muito bem que o moreno era uma pessoa gentil com praticamente todo mundo, e que por isso você não deveria se sentir especial por ele ter cuidado de você ou ter encostado as mãos e você. Você está conformado com o fato de que você não representa nada de especial para o mais velho. Pelo menos, você achava que estava até escutar:

“A gente pode tentar fazer sexo outra vez.”

Se a cena dele fazendo carinho nos seus cabelos você repetiu umas três vezes, essa fala você teve que repetir no mínimo trinta vezes antes de acreditar que era real, e não fruto de alguma distorção na gravação ou problema mental causado pelas pancadas que você havia levado na cabeça ao longo da vida.

Koujaku estava disposto a fazer sexo com você mais uma vez, e talvez dessa vez você pudesse fazer as coisas melhores. Talvez se você fizesse tudo certo, poderia ganhar mais uma vez. Talvez ele fizesse sexo com você muitas outras vezes. Talvez vocês virassem amantes, quem sabe até namorados como Aoba e Clear. Aí o Koujaku entrelaçaria os dedos nos seus enquanto vocês andavam de mãos dadas, e você poderia dormir com ele fazendo carinhos nos seus cabelos, mesmo que você não sentisse, e então os seus lençóis ficariam com o cheiro dele, e então você finalmente saberia o que era amor.

Mais uma vez frustrado diante dos próprios pensamentos, você faz o que precisa ser feito: escova os dentes, toma banho e vai atrás do resto da sua roupa para poder ir embora o mais rápido possível, pois aquele lugar todo tinha o cheiro do moreno e aquilo certamente estava fazendo mal para a sua sanidade. Mas quando deixa a suíte, você nota uma silhueta na cozinha conversando com Beni.

Você trava.

Você não entende bem o motivo, mas você sente uma vergonha profunda paralisando o seu ser. Você revê em sua mente as gravações dele soando preocupado e consternado com a sua situação, quase como se ele se importasse com você. Aquilo aquece seu peito, mas causa agonia também. Você não sabe o que dizer para ele, mesmo sabendo que precisa agradecer pelo fato dele ter cuidado tão bem de você, mesmo quando você estava vomitando na privada dele – apesar de Usagimodoki ter ficado o tempo todo no criado-mudo, você pode ouvir os barulhos vindos do banheiro da suíte nessa parte, e isso obviamente só aumenta a sua vergonha.

Antes que você pudesse pensar sobre como deveria reagir ante aquela situação, o mais velho te avista e vem na sua direção com a suas camisas e gravata nas mãos. Você continua travado naquele lugar, sentindo uma espécie de pânico gelado se manifestar em suas entranhas enquanto ele estende as peças de roupa para você. Com muito custo você as alcança e sente o forte perfume de amaciante – o mesmo que você sentiu nos lençóis dele. Você tenta não se focar naquilo e veste apressadamente as mangas compridas na esperança de sair de lá o mais rápido possível, mas o nervosismo faz com que você se atrapalhe todo na hora de fechar os botões da segunda camisa. Ele parece perceber isso, pois você logo avista os longos e habilidosos dedos repletos de cicatrizes sobre os seus, calmamente passando os botões pelas respectivas casas. Você sente como se algo denso estivesse fechando a sua garganta. Você tenta engolir aquilo, mas não consegue, por isso você apenas se conforma com o fato de que provavelmente vai morrer sufocado em breve.

–Ainda bem que eu consegui tirar as manchas de sangue dessa branca. –Ele comenta casualmente e você, ainda engasgado, apenas faz que sim com a cabeça. –Quando eu te achei você já estava sem aquele gorro estranho, não sei se você estava com ele e o perdeu.

–Tanto faz. –Você consegue falar após muito esforço, sua voz saindo bem mais baixa que se costume enquanto seus olhos se desviam dos dele. Você se sente estranho e ansioso, e nesse momento a única coisa que você realmente quer é sair da frente de Koujaku, mas ele continua a falar.

–Hum... Eu fiz almoço, então... se você quiser... O arroz está quase pronto já.

–Não, obrigado. –Você responde seco, constrangido demais para olhar para ele.

–Tem certeza? Você não comeu nada... E eu fiz bastante comida, então... –Você sente a voz dele falhando um pouco, então você olha de relance para ele e nota que ele parece quase tão constrangido quanto você. É impressão sua, ou as bochechas dele estão mesmo vermelhas? Sim, estão, e você riria dele se não se sentisse tão mal, errado e desconfortável com a situação. –Bem, é só para não estragar.

–Hum... pode ser...

Ele parece se dar por satisfeito com a sua resposta e volta para a cozinha, destampando a panela de modo que você sente o delicioso e forte aroma da comida à medida em que seus passos incertos o levam até a mesa. Você se pergunta se deveria oferecer ajuda, mas além de não conhecer bem esse tipo de etiqueta (você sabia comer com doze tipos diferentes de talher e o tipo de taça que cada bebida deveria ser servida, mas não sabia como se portar na casa de outra pessoa), você não entendia nada de cozinha. Você se conforma em sentar e esperar a refeição ficar pronta enquanto o cheiro dos temperos aguça sua fome e espanta o desconforto que você estava sentindo no estômago. Você não se recorda de ter comido nada no dia anterior, e Usagimodoki é sua testemunha, por isso você está faminto.

Não demora muito até que ele ponha diante de você uma grande tigela com sopa e outra com um arroz cheio de coisas coloridas e aparentemente apetitosas enquanto comenta sobre o fato de misso-alguma-coisa ser bom para ressaca. Você encara os hashis que ele oferece com um pouco de pânico. Você estava há quase quatro anos em Midorijima, mas aqueles pauzinhos ainda eram um problema, afinal eles não são utilizados para se comer pizza nem espaguete. Você tenta encaixá-los na sua mão da melhor maneira possível enquanto observa o mais velho trazer a própria comida e se sentar diante de você, fazendo uma reverência antes de começar a comer – enquanto você havia pulado essa parte e já se digladiava com os dois palitos a fim de levar comida para a boca.

–Eu tenho colher, se você quiser.

–Não precisa. –Você responde após finalmente se lembrar do ‘mecanismo de funcionamento’ dos malditos pauzinhos, abocanhando uma pequena porção de arroz. –O que é isso? –Você pergunta apontando com os hashis para a colorida tigela, e ele te olha como se você fosse a criatura mais estranha sobre a face da Terra. Você se pergunta se fez algo errado, mas o fato era você estava realmente curioso.

–É yakimeshi. Está tão ruim que não deu para reconhecer?

–Não, é que eu nunca tinha comido... É bom.

–Você nunca comeu yakimeshi? –A estranheza se intensificou no olhar dele, e você instintivamente encolheu os ombros um tanto envergonhado.

–Acabei de dizer isso. –Você responde irritado, desviando o olhar para a sua tigela de sopa, bebendo um pouco dela, estranhando o sabor.

–Certo, desculpe. Às vezes esqueço que você não é daqui. É só o arroz com legumes, ovos e carne de porco. Dá para fazer de outros jeitos, mas eu gosto assim.

–Hum... –Você murmura e pondera se seria inadequado fazer a mesma pergunta sobre a sopa da qual você tinha acabado de beber. Melhor ficar quieto, você conclui, deixando que um pesado silêncio tomasse conta da refeição.

–Bem... Sobre ontem... –Ele tosse levemente e bebe mais da sopa antes de prosseguir. –Você se lembra do que aconteceu?

–Quase nada. –Você responde ainda incerto se deveria comentar que tinha gravações de tudo, mas se detém por achar curioso o quão aliviado ele pareceu com a sua resposta.

–Bem, o pessoal do Beni-Shiguri ligou para mim dizendo que estavam batendo em você, e como você estava muito mal eu achei melhor trazê-lo para cá em vez de te deixar na sua casa.

Você apenas faz que sim com a cabeça, seus olhos fixos na sopa enquanto você se lembra das filmagens. Maldito velhote, ele não tinha motivo alguma para ser tão gentil com você. Se ele tivesse te deixado lá, tudo seria muito mais fácil, pois sua cabeça não estaria essa confusão atual.

–Hum...

–Bem... E como você está se sentindo?

–Normal.

–Nada de ressaca? Dor de cabeça, nem nada?

–Não.

–Que bom... –Ele comenta, mas no fundo você pensa que não é bom não, pois você queria saber como era ficar de ressaca. Você tinha certeza que uma boa ressaca impediria a vontade que você sentia de beber para quem sabe se livrar daquelas sensações ruins que o perseguiam. Uma boa ressaca provavelmente o classificaria mais próximo ao padrão de normalidade de um ser humano, e você queria muito, muito mesmo ser um ser humano normal. –Você provavelmente não se recorda, mas a gente conversou um pouco antes de você dormir... –Você se engasga nesse momento e precisa tossir um pouco. Você não acredita que ele vai mesmo trazer esse assunto à tona. Você não quer falar disso. Não com ele. Não com ninguém na verdade, mas especialmente não com ele. E você não entende o seu desconforto, pois há alguns minutos você estava quase feliz com o fato de ter dito aquilo para ele. –E você disse que não sente dor. –Sim, ele realmente trouxe o assunto à tona e você fica sem saber como reagir. Você poderia tentar desconversar, poderia negar, poderia dizer que tinha falado aquilo só para zoar com o velho ou ainda poderia simplesmente se levantar e ir embora.

Mas então você se lembrou do alívio que sentiu quando soube que havia enfim se aberto para outra pessoa, e que essa outra pessoa havia se compadecido genuinamente daquela situação, afinal você não tinha nada para oferecer a Koujaku em troca daquela bondade, e ainda assim ele tocou os seus cabelos e fez carinho na sua fronte, e você se sente ainda mais travado ao se lembrar daqueles detalhes. Então você apenas encolhe ainda mais os ombros e continua olhando para sua comida como se esta fosse a mais complexa obra de arte do mundo.

–Eu não sei se eu entendi muito bem o que você quis falar, mas... –Ele novamente limpa a garganta e toma a sopa. Você olha de relance para a face dele e nota que ele parece tão desconfortável quanto você com aquela conversa. –Eu queria tentar te entender melhor. Eu sei que a gente nunca se deu exatamente bem, mas, tipo, se você quiser falar com alguém sobre isso, sei lá...

Ele está tentando ser amigável com você de novo. E por mais que no fundo você goste dele sendo amigável com você, dele agindo como se se importasse com você... Alguns hábitos são difíceis de contornar e você se lembra do que sentiu quando escutou Aoba e Mizuki pedindo para ele ser legal com você porque você era um pobre coitado solitário. Diante dessa lembrança a comida se tornou amarga. A água se tornou amarga. Sua vida se tornou amarga. Porque você era uma pessoa amarga.

–Eu já disse que não quero a sua pena.

Ele respira fundo parecendo cansado, e isso faz com que uma espécie estranha de medo se aposse de você. Você não quer que ele se canse de você. Muita gente já havia se cansado de você: os seus pais, as suas babás, os seus tutores e qualquer um de que você tentasse se aproximar. Você achava que já sabia lidar com isso e que nenhuma nova rejeição poderia abalá-lo, mas aquele sentimento mostrou que você estava errado e pela primeira vez seus olhos buscam as íris vermelhas em pânico e desespero. Ele parece notar isso, de modo que a expressão dele se suaviza um pouco antes de ele continuar a falar.

–Qual é o problema de receber a compaixão dos outros?

Você trava diante daquela pergunta, pois você não sabe respondê-la. Porque ninguém havia te oferecido compaixão antes. As pessoas olhavam para você e viam apenas o seu status, o seu dinheiro. Ninguém parava para pensar que talvez por trás de toda aquela aparente sorte morasse tanta dor e solidão. Ninguém parava para pensar que você talvez você tivesse problemas e fosse uma pessoa infeliz. Ninguém fazia ideia de tudo pelo que você precisou passar e por isso ninguém se dignava a sentir pena de você. Em resposta você apenas meteu na cabeça que não precisava da compaixão de ninguém para seguir adiante, mas você nunca se perguntou porque seria ruim recebê-la.

Você nunca esperou recebê-la.

E quando você finalmente recebeu, você não conseguiu lidar com ela.

Mas agora você se pegava desejando-a, apenas porque ela atraia as pessoas para perto de você, e você estava tão desesperado por contato com o mundo que questões como orgulho se tornavam irrelevantes. Foi apenas nesse momento que você notou que estava disposto a aceitar a pena das pessoas, desde que isso lhe desse condições de continuar andando com Aoba, Mizuki e Clear. Desde que isso lhe desse condições de receber os cuidados e os carinhos de Koujaku.

Desde que isso lhe desse condições de, quem sabe, receber ainda mais coisas do Koujaku.

Você inspira profundamente, notando que algo definitivamente havia mudado dentro de você, muito embora você não soubesse dizer ao certo se era bom ou ruim. Ele provavelmente nota o seu desconforto e se levanta da mesa, recolhendo as tigelas já vazias enquanto tenta mudar de assunto.

–Você quer mais?

–Não, estou satisfeito.

O silêncio novamente. Aquele maldito, denso e desconfortável silêncio que indicava que provavelmente era a hora de você ir embora. Que era a hora de você deixar claro para Koujaku que não valia a pena insistir em diálogo com você, que você não era um ser humano capaz de se socializar e que não era sequer digno da pena dele.

–Eu...

–Eu...

Vocês tentam falar ao mesmo tempo, e o silêncio retorna até o mais velho dizer:

–Pode falar.

–Não, você primeiro.

–Não, não era nada importante, pode dizer. –Ele insiste, e você mais uma vez trava porque não faz mais ideia do que ia falar. A face dele estava corada e isso te distrai a tal ponto que parecia que nada mais no mundo poderia importar. Você sente uma espécie de pânico se acumular, aquela mesma que parecia com bichos revoltos no seu estômago. Você se sente patético e incapaz, e ainda assim ele te olha daquela forma constrangida e inquisitiva que praticamente te obriga a dizer algo.

–Obrigado... –A sua voz sai tão baixa que você logo sabe que vai precisar se repetir. –Obrigado por ter me ajudado.

–Não foi nada... –Ele responde sem jeito, e você nota que o rubor na face dele se fortaleceu um tom. Você se pergunta se não estaria da mesma forma, afinal você está se sentindo muito constrangido. Você se pergunta se a pessoa sente quando está ruborizada, e logo se Koujaku fazia ideia que a cara estava combinando com o quimono.

Silêncio. Mais uma vez aquele silêncio que causava pânico em suas entranhas, e você se via desesperado atrás de um assunto que pudesse adiar a sua partida daquela casa, pois você sentia que precisava muito da presença do homem mais velho. Em meio a sua agonia você lembra que na gravação ele dizia que vocês poderiam fazer sexo de novo, e você se pergunta se estaria tudo bem tocar nesse assunto agora.

–Você disse que...

–Você disse que...

Mais uma vez suas falas sincronizadas se interrompem e então você se adianta, aliviado de não precisar utilizar o único tópico que lhe viera à mente:

–Sua vez agora.

–Certo... –Ele suspira antes de prosseguir. Ele parece tenso e continua corado e você começa a achar aquele fato pateticamente adorável. –Você disse ontem que você... desde criança, que você não sente as coisas...

–Uhum... –Você confirma após alguns segundos, a fim de ajuda-lo a prosseguir.

–Mas qual exatamente a extensão desse... problema? Você não sente mesmo nada de dor?

–Hum... Eu não sei exatamente como seja a dor, mas se ela for como eu sentia no Rhyme, é algo que eu nunca experimentei mesmo. Não naturalmente ao menos.

–É por isso que você tantas cicatrizes?

–Sim, como eu não sentia dor eu não tinha o instinto de autopreservação, então vivia me acidentando ou me envolvendo em brigas. Quando eu era criança, eu simplesmente não sabia que estava machucando as outras crianças, mas meus pais não entendiam.

–Eles brigavam com você?

Você trava mais uma diante dessa pergunta. Por mais que seja reconfortante se abrir com alguém, alguns tópicos ainda são difíceis demais, por isso você apenas se esquiva.

–Mais ou menos isso.

–É por isso que hoje em dia vocês não se dão bem?

–Pode-se dizer que sim.

–Entendo... Então... –Ele parece enfim se dar conta da sua resistência com o assunto família e tenta mudar o foco da conversa. –Era por isso então que você gostava tanto daquele... jogo?

–Sim. O Rhyme me passava sensações que eu não conseguia em lugar nenhum. Que eu não consigo mais.

–Entendo... E o resto do das sensações?

–Frio e calor eu consigo sentir com a minha língua. O resto, se for forte o suficiente, eu sinto alguma pressão.

–Então... Então você não sente isso?

Você não entende a princípio do que ele está falando, mas então você segue a direção que as duas íris vermelhas miravam constrangidas e você percebe enfim que a mão direita dele se encontra sobre a sua mão esquerda. Ele estava segurando a sua mão, e você não sabia há quanto tempo. Você provavelmente não notaria se ele não chamasse a sua atenção para o fato, e isso era doloroso. Doía não poder sentir o calor daquele ato. Doía não poder sentir o leve roçar que os dedos deles faziam contra a sua pele. Você apenas abaixou a cabeça, novamente envergonhado demais para olhar nos olhos dele.

–Se você apertar, eu posso sentir.

E então ele aperta a sua mão. Ele aperta a sua mão forte o suficiente para que a pressão vencesse a limitação de seus nervos, e você no fundo do coração o agradece por aquele ato. Era algo tão simples, mas que para você fazia toda a diferença.

Porque é nesse momento que você nota que todo esse tempo você apenas queria ser salvo. Você não sabia ao certo do quê, mas você sabia que precisava ser salvo. E do nada aquele velho patético parecia ser o cavaleiro em uma armadura prateada vindo lhe resgatar da masmorra de insensibilidade, solidão e sofrimento. E por mais ridícula que fosse aquela imagem mental, o que realmente importava era que de repente aqueles bichos no seu estômago (as borboletas, os pardais ou os coelhos, o que fossem) não incomodavam mais tanto assim.

Afinal, você podia _senti-los._


	7. 7

Você provavelmente nunca se sentiu tão constrangido em toda sua vida, e você tem plena ciência de que a sua face deve estar muito vermelha por conta do calor intenso que a faz quase arder. Mas ainda assim, você não vê outra opção senão apertar com ainda mais força a mão do rapaz loiro enquanto você se pergunta se o seu coração não vai fazer o favor de bater num ritmo aceitável em algum momento.

Você não deveria estar se sentindo daquela maneira. Você era um homem maduro e experiente. Você havia pegado na mão de tantas mulheres que jamais seria capaz de contar, mas nem com sua primeira namorada você se sentiu tão nervoso. Você se pergunta sobre qual a origem de tamanha apreensão e em seguida se arrepende de tal indagação pois a resposta é óbvia demais para ser considerada minimamente reconfortante. Aí você se pergunta desde quando Noiz te deixava daquele jeito. Há menos de 24 horas você podia dizer com absoluta certeza de que não gostava daquele pirralho irritante. Você o aturava, você tinha pena dele e você sentia que ele precisava de ajuda, mas você definitivamente não gostava dele, ao menos não de uma maneira romântica. Mas algo havia mudado muito em um tempo curto demais, e você se via incapaz de assimilar tudo. A única certeza que você tinha era que seus sentimentos atuais iam além da compaixão que você sentiu quando descobriu a respeito da solidão ou das limitações sensoriais do pirralho. Você não dormiu naquela noite e não trabalhou direito naquela manhã tentando compreender o que poderia significar para alguém a incapacidade de sentir dor.

Não sentir dor, a primeira vista, parecia algo maravilhoso, especialmente quando você se lembrava nos momentos excruciantes que passara para obter as marcas indesejadas em sua pele. Mas não demorou para que você entendesse o quanto aquela característica poderia atrapalhar a vida de alguém. Bastava observar as marcas em Noiz, não apenas as físicas, mas especialmente aquelas que você apenas pode vislumbrar no olhar vazio e na atitude indiferente que ele alimentava, ou ainda no receio dele de falar sobre o que havia acontecido entre ele e os pais. Você poderia estar sendo prepotente em afirmar algo assim, mas o fato era que ficou claro para você que Noiz não conhecia o mundo, e por isso ele não conhecia as pessoas, e por isso ele não conhecia a si mesmo.

Noiz habitava um corpo privado dos prazeres mais simples, como um abraço, uma coberta quente ou um toque apaixonado. Isso ficou ainda mais evidente quando o loiro disse que sexo era ruim, mas que ainda assim ele havia lhe procurado porque _precisava_ sentir algo. Nesse momento você se recordou das tantas vezes que havia buscado no corpo de alguém o alívio para as dores que atormentavam o seu espírito, das tantas vezes que você se entregou aos prazeres carnais na tentativa de desviar a atenção de sua consciência pesada. Você agradecia a cada uma das mulheres que passaram por sua vida, mesmo que por não mais que horas, pois elas o haviam ajudado a suportar aquela carga terrivelmente pesada que era _ser você_.

Mas Noiz aparentemente não tinha isso, o que o levou ao desespero de te procurar. Você imaginava que ele já havia procurado muitos outros antes de você, mas sem conseguir alívio. Aquele pensamento o incomodava muito, mas explicava a maneira como ele o convidava e o instigava para o ato, o jeito bruto e descuidado com o qual ele se entregava e tratava o próprio corpo. Para ele, era como se nada importasse além da necessidade de sentir alguma coisa – dor ou prazer, você tinha certeza que ele se satisfaria com qualquer um dos dois. Aquilo era doloroso e destrutivo, e você se viu contaminado pelo desespero dele.

Você queria fazê-lo sentir.

Você queria fazê-lo sentir coisas que ele jamais havia sentido antes.

E era por isso que agora você estava apertando a mão dele tão forte, e era por isso que a sua face ficava mais quente na medida em que os olhos dele se enchiam de emoção – mesmo que essa emoção fosse espanto e receio. Você queria que ele se sentisse bem, e que se sentisse completo. E você queria que ele sentisse algo por você além de uma esperança de sexo minimamente agradável.

Você se levanta, mas não solta a mão dele. Você dá a volta na pequena mesa enquanto seus olhos permanecem fixos na boca rosada. Nesse momento ele permite que os dentes que se afundam levemente nos lábios finos, tocando as duas joias prateadas em um ato que denunciava seu nervosismo. Ele está _realmente_ nervoso, e você tem certeza de que foram poucas as pessoas que tiveram o privilégio de vê-lo naquele estado. Você se sente especial. Você se sente poderoso. Você sente que conseguiu derrubar aquela gigantesca muralha de indiferença que sempre o manteve distante e protegido do mundo. E você está feliz com isso.

Feliz o suficiente para seguir adiante.

Feliz o suficiente para tentar algo.

Feliz o suficiente para beijá-lo.

Você se aproxima. Um, dois passos são o suficiente para que você fique diante dele, bastando que você se incline um pouco para que suas faces fiquem a centímetros de distância. Aqueles olhos verdes o olham fixamente, e eles parecem apavorados e ansiosos ao mesmo tempo. Você estende a sua mão e toca suavemente a lateral da cabeça dele, acariciando com cuidado os finos fios loiros. Como era de se esperar, ele não reage àquele toque. Ele apenas continua te encarando, e você precisa reunir coragem para seguir em frente. Você se inclina para ficar na altura dele e então a sua boca se encosta suavemente...

...na testa dele.

Você suspira e se separa, e ele te olha como se você tivesse acabado de fazer a coisa mais absurda sobre a face da Terra. Ele parece até um pouco irritado, além de embasbacado com a sua atitude.

–É só isso?

–Você queria mais?

–Não é obvio?

Sim, era. Você também queria mais, mas havia algo o impedindo, e você sinceramente não sabia identificar. Você se lembra dos sentimentos que teve por Aoba assim que se conheceram; os de um irmão mais velho que deseja proteger o mais novo. Demorou bastante até que esse sentimento se distorcesse a algo mais platônico e romântico, e você sabia que Noiz não estava disposto a esperar por isso. Nem você estava disposto a esperar por isso, mas ainda assim você queria algo que pudesse fazer com que você sentisse haver algo realmente especial ali. Você queria algo doce e idealizado, de modo que afastasse do seu coração a péssima impressão deixada pela primeira vez que vocês transaram. Não que você tivesse intenções de ‘fazer amor’ com Noiz, mas...

...mentira, você queria sim ‘fazer amor’ com Noiz.

Podia ser loucura sua, mas repentinamente você tinha vontade de cortejar aquele rapaz, e tocá-lo com carinho, fazer com que ele se sentisse especial e amado. E por que não, quem sabe, ser amado de volta? Sim, aquilo era insano. Noiz estava lhe deixando insano, mas dentre todas as coisas no mundo que poderiam acabar com a sua sanidade, o jovem parecia ser a menos destrutiva e a mais adorável agora que você contemplava as bochechas dele vermelhas enquanto os olhos verdes vagavam por qualquer ponto da sua roupa.

Você respira fundo e toma coragem para pegar o rosto dele entre as suas duas mãos. Você faz com que ele olhe novamente nos seus olhos na esperança que ele compreenda através disso quais são as suas intenções. As íris dele estão trêmulas e brilhantes, incertas acima de tudo. Você pensa que não seria ruim acordar um dia com aquelas lindas íris olhando para você, mas de outra forma. É nesse instante que você finalmente se convence de que está fazendo a coisa certa, você o beija na boca.

Você fecha os olhos enquanto seus lábios se encostam suavemente aos dele, iniciando um beijo suave e...

...e ele se levanta de supetão, tão veloz que a cadeira em que estava sentado encontra o chão num barulho considerável enquanto os braços dele envolvem o seu pescoço. Ele dá um passo firme na sua direção, pressionando a perna direita entre as suas coxas enquanto morde os seus lábios com bem mais força do que o que poderia ser considerado agradável. Seus lábios se abrem involuntariamente no momento em que sente um puxão no seu cabelo. Você quer reclamar, mas é impossível com a língua dele já dentro da sua boca, o piercing dele batendo contra os seus dentes. E se você já tinha certeza que aquilo havia mais uma vez saído do seu controle, seu desespero se intensifica no momento em que você sente uma das mãos dele adentrando a abertura do seu quimono, apertando seu peito de forma possessiva e desesperada, arranhando-o em seguida.

Dentro deste contexto, não há outra saída senão empurrá-lo, talvez de forma um tanto ríspida demais.

–Calma! –Você quase grita, e então encara a expressão confusa dele.

–...fiz algo errado?

–Não, mas... tá rápido demais, moleque! –Você suspira, finalmente dando-se conta do quão alterada estava a sua própria respiração. –Vamos mais devagar!

–Por quê? Não vai conseguir _levantar_? –Ele pergunta seriamente, olhando para a região da sua virilha, provavelmente querendo identificar se não havia qualquer volume anormal lá.

–Não é isso! –Você exclama quase ofendido com aquela insinuação. –É só que não precisa ter tanta pressa, seu pirralho!

–Por quê? –Mais uma vez ele te olha daquela forma que deixa claro que ele realmente não está entendendo. Você suspira agora mais calmamente e tenta escolher as palavras.

–Porque eu quero fazer tudo certo dessa vez, então deixa comigo e relaxa, certo? Sem puxão de cabelo, sem arranhões e sem mordidas, pode ser?

–Apertões, pode?

Você pondera um pouco, finalmente lembrando-se das condições alteradas do tato dele e do motivo dele precisar daquela intensidade toda.

–Pode, mas... calmos. –Ele não parece muito satisfeito com a sua proposta, mas não reclama. –Certo, se você quiser eu posso te morder e te arranhar, mas eu preferia que você não fizesse o mesmo comigo. E... Eu vou precisar descobrir a intensidade que te faz sentir, mas sem te agredir. –Você diz seriamente, notando algum calor surgir no seu rosto. –Não quero que seja tão... bruto quanto daquela vez.

–Você realmente não gostou da nossa transa... –Ele parece finalmente se conformar com o fato, mas a cara triste que ele faz te preenche de arrependimento.

–Mas a gente pode achar um meio-termo que seja bom para nós dois. –Ao escutar aquilo a expressão na face dele muda, as íris verdes parecem brilhar mais uma vez ansiosas. Você sorri levemente diante daquela reação e dá um passo na direção dele, sua mão tocando a lateral dos quadris dele, apertando-o em seguida enquanto seus corpos se encostam. –Você me fala se precisar ser mais forte, certo?

–Um pouco mais forte... –Ele pede num sussurro, e você acata imediatamente.

–Assim está bom?

Ele faz que sim com a cabeça e você, mais uma vez o beija, suave e superficial mesmo. Ele não faz nada dessa vez, mas antes de fechar os próprios olhos você nota como aquelas duas íris de perídoto parecem tremer em ansiedade. Você abre a boca e permite que sua língua toque os lábios dele, sentindo as duas argolas ali presentes e incentivando-o a fazer o mesmo. Ele abre a boca mas não faz nada, cabendo a você a grata tarefa de alcançar a língua dele, acariciando-a de forma calma mas intensidade.

Ele suspira contra a sua boca, e você suspira contra a dele na medida em que ele toma coragem para imitar seus movimentos, aventurando-se até a dar uma leve mordida em seu lábio inferior – e dessa vez você não vê motivos para reclamar. Em questão de segundos você dois estão trocando um lento mais lânguido beijo, diante do qual você sente o coração acelerar, o sangue esquentar e as mãos suarem. Você se pergunta sobre de onde vinha a capacidade que aquele jovem tinha em provocar seus instintos daquela forma. Ainda sem encontrar uma resposta, você puxa com mais força os quadris dele na direção dos seus. A pressão do corpo dele contra a ereção que já desponta em suas calças faz com que o ar lhe falte por um segundo e que você seja subitamente tomado pela necessidade de intensificar ainda mais as coisas. Você desfaz o beijo e encara a face dele, corada em explícito desejo, que deixa claro o quanto ele deseja mais também.

Você direciona sua boca até o pescoço dele, apenas encostando seus lábios a princípio, sentindo o perfume suave do seu próprio sabonete na tenra pele do mais jovem. Como ele não reage ao seu toque, você o morde, ainda que dotado de bastante delicadeza. Você sente os músculos do ombro dele se tencionarem um pouco quando você começa a sugar a tez alva, passando a intercalar mordidas, chupões e vigorosas lambidas.

–Você sente isso? –Sua voz sai em um sussurro quente e arrastado quando se aproxima da orelha dele, e no momento em que ele suspira dizendo que sim, você lambe o lóbulo, recebendo em sua língua os brincos, procurando algum lugar seguro para morder enquanto sua mão direita se move do quadril dele para a cintura, subindo por debaixo das camisas até encontrar um dos mamilos perfurados. Com receio e cuidado, você toca o piercing dele, puxando-o de leve, escutando como a respiração dele falha em mais um suspiro.

Animado com a reação você toma coragem para se separar dele por um instante, apenas para levantar as duas camadas de roupa que cobriam o torso magro, para então direcionar sua boca até a joia que adornava aquele mamilo, beijando-o e o lambendo. Nesse momento você sente a mão dele em seus cabelos. Ele o pressionava um pouco contra si mesmo, fazendo você entender que ele precisava de mais intensidade para sentir. Você se incomoda com o medo de machuca-lo, afinal você não mentiu quando disse que os piercings dele lhe causavam aflição. Mas você respira fundo e utiliza os dentes bem levemente ao redor da aureola enquanto pressiona a joia com a língua, e todo seu esforço é recompensado com um baixo gemido de satisfação.

Parece que vocês estão finalmente conseguindo se entender, e diante disso você pega a mão dele e convida:

–Vamos para o quarto então?


	8. 8

Você está se sentindo nervoso e inseguro. Você não havia se dado conta disto até observar a sua mão indo de encontro à do mais velho, mas você está tremendo. Ele nota o seu nervosismo, mas demonstra ter o mínimo de bom-senso e não comenta a respeito. Ele apenas te guia para o quarto dele e te leva até a cama. Você é delicadamente empurrando contra o colchão e nesse momento você só consegue imaginar se era assim que ele tratava as mulheres que levava para aquela mesma cama. Você não queria ser uma das mulheres dele. Você não queria ser um dos corpos que ele comia pelas costas na tentativa de imaginar que estava com Aoba. Você disse da primeira vez que transaram que estava tudo bem se ele te chamasse de Aoba, mas você havia mentido. Você queria que ele te chamasse de Noiz e que ele gozasse olhando na sua cara. Ele podia até gozar na sua cara, você não se importava desde que ele tivesse firme na mente que era você – Noiz – e não Aoba.

É por isso que você inverte a situação e o empurra, fazendo com que ele se sente na cama para então se por de frente no colo dele, cada joelho na lateral dos quadris, exatamente a mesma posição que você havia assumido no sofá da sua casa. Ele não reclama. Ele apenas te abraça e beija de leve seus lábios, logo indo para seu queixo, por fim mordendo mais uma vez seu pescoço. Você só sentiu de fato o toque na parte do pescoço, mas isso não o incomoda porque você está mais preocupado em tentar perceber os longos dedos do homem mais velho desabotoando a camisa que mais cedo ele próprio abotoara. Se fosse você, já teria arrebentado cada um dos botões e rasgado a blusa debaixo, mas o velho seguia calmo, apenas aumentando a sua ansiedade.

Isso te dá tempo o suficiente para finalmente reparar em como o corpo de Koujaku é grande e forte, e como você se sente bem e protegido diante dele. Tal pensamento o incomoda, pois você repentinamente se percebe pequeno e frágil. Você não gosta de se sentir assim, pois isso sempre o lembrava da sua infância, de quando tudo que você desejava era o abraço do seu pai – e aquilo não era momento para pensar no seu pai. Você suspira e tenta se concentrar na quase nula sensação da língua dele percorrendo seu pescoço, bem na linha da jugular. Você precisa se controlar, mas aquilo tudo está te deixando angustiado demais.

–Por que você demora tanto, velhote? –Você não se aguenta e pergunta quando ele finalmente termina de abrir a sua camisa, e em meio a sua frustração você se separa do torso dele e tira a blusa de mangas compridas, pois se ele fosse demorar para retirar essa tanto quanto havia demora para tirar a branca, você certamente se descontrolaria.

–Por que você faz questão de estragar o clima, pirralho?

–O clima melhora se você tirar a roupa. –Você responde enfaticamente enquanto se levanta e abre seu cinto, baixando de uma vez a bermuda e as calças.

–Existe algo chamado preliminares, sabia?

Preliminares... Não, você não sabia. Você nunca tinha feito essas tais de preliminares. Para você bastava uma ereção e vontade – as quais geralmente significavam a mesma coisa no seu ponto de vista. Você tem vontade de dizer que não precisa dessas frescuras, mas você se lembra dele falando que queria que fosse bom para os dois dessa vez, então você suspira e tenta se conformar. Diferente do moreno, você não tem qualquer experiência com o sexo lento, cuidadoso e passional que ele estava te propondo, por isso você precisa se deixar guiar. Mas é tão difícil e você está tão nervoso e ansioso e inseguro que...

...Você sente a mão dele apertando a sua, puxando-o para a cama novamente. Um pouco a contragosto você se senta ao lado dele, seus olhos fixos na forma como os dedos dele estão entrelaçados no seu. Você se pergunta como algo aparentemente tão complexo se mostrava tão fácil e natural que você nem havia se dado conta até então. Suas mãos juntas, ambas marcadas por cicatrizes antigas e profundas. Aquilo parece bonito e especial, por mais que para Koujaku não tenha o mesmo significado que tem para você – por mais que ele não saiba que você está disposto a fazer o que ele quiser apenas para se sentir bonito e especial para ele.

Você o beija.

Mas você o beija com desespero, na tentativa de fazer com que o velho entendesse o quanto você deseja aquele momento, aquele contato. Você busca a língua dele como se tivesse fome, e você rouba a respiração dele como se aquele fosse o único ar que você pudesse respirar. Você quer se deixar guiar, você quer que aquilo seja carinhoso e que demore bastante – que nunca acabe, talvez – mas você não consegue se controlar porque você está sentindo uma inquietação no peito, e você pode jurar que aquilo dói. E dói ainda mais quando, em vez de te repreender por sua pressa ou falta de modos, Koujaku apenas corresponde àquilo apertando ainda mais forte a sua mão e segurando seus cabelos, puxando-os de leve enquanto se debruça sobre você.

Dói porque cria a esperança de ele achar que você é bonito especial de fato.

Você escuta o som dos dentes dele batendo nos seus piercings enquanto ele morde seus lábios e você fecha os olhos de deleite. Ele te ataca como se tivesse fome de você, e você se entrega na ânsia de ser devorado. E ele o devora. Ele morde seu queixo, sua orelha, seu pescoço... Ombros, peito, barriga, pélvis... Ele faz questão de experimentar cada porção da sua pele, deixando marcas – superficiais, provavelmente, mas que ainda assim você tratará como a indulgente prova do enlace de vocês. Você respira fundo em antecipação quando ele finalmente alcança sua virilha, e então...

...nada acontece.

Um tanto curioso, um tanto frustrado, você ergue um pouco o tronco a fim de encará-lo. A face dele, totalmente vermelha, está tão perto do seu membro que você deseja muito tirar uma foto daquilo. Sim, você quer tirar uma foto e fazer um banner. Não, melhor, você vai mandar estampar num outdoor e mostrar para Midorijima toda como a cara do velhote combina tão bem com o seu pênis. Você só não faz isso porque sabe que seria perigoso deixar Koujaku mais constrangido do que se encontrava.

–Algum problema? –Você pergunta após alguns segundos sem mais nada acontecer.

–É só que eu nunca fiz isso antes...

–Não é nada difícil, é só lamber, chupar, morder... –Você explica enquanto permite que um sorriso sarcástico se forme em seus lábios, mas ele o interrompe.

–Cala boca.

–...não precisa fazer. –Você comenta já emburrado, um pouco decepcionado também, afinal há algum tempo você fantasiava com o velhote fazendo oral em você. Mas você não podia ser ambicioso demais. Pelo contrário, sua condição o ensinara a ser verdadeiramente conformista quando o assunto era sexo. –É só me comer que eu fico bem.

–Cala boca! –Ele insiste, e você perde um pouco a paciência.

–Velho, eu sei que você tá acostumado a ficar só com mulher, por isso se você não que fazer, não faz, merda! Só não fica com essa frescura encarando meu pau assim, senão eu vou broxar!

–Eu quero fazer... –Ele diz tão baixo que você só tem certeza que escutou aquilo mesmo quando vê os lábios dele finalmente tocando o seu membro, bem levemente, para então observar como a língua dele timidamente alcança a sua glande.

Você amaldiçoa sua condição como nunca fizera antes, afinal, você não pode sentir nada daquilo. Mas a visão... Ah, a visão! Só ver aquela cena faz com que o seu membro já totalmente ereto pulse de excitação, e você ofega extasiado. Sim, Koujaku está realmente fazendo sexo oral em você. Sim, a língua do velhote está brincando com um dos seus piercings. E sim, os lábios dele deslizam pela sua extensão enquanto ele o recebe quase todo no interior da boca. E sim, você acha que poderia enlouquecer apenas vendo aquilo. Você não se controla e leva a mão até os longos cabelos negros. Seus dedos passam por eles tranquilamente, deixando claro que eram macios e bem cuidados. Você se detém para não puxá-los, forçando-o aprofundar a felação. E talvez ele esperasse por uma ação dessas, pois ele parou o que fazia por um instante e olhou finalmente nos seus olhos, a despeito da vergonha que sentia:

–Está bom assim?

Você faz que sim com a cabeça. Você está mentindo, mas não completamente. Só porque você não estava sentindo, não queria dizer que não estivesse bom. Claro que seria ainda melhor se ele chupasse com bastante força, mas como é a primeira vez que ele faz aquilo em um homem, você odiaria cobrar algo mais dele. Mas ele estreita os olhos, deixando claro que não havia acreditado em você - e você no fundo do peito agradece aos céus por ele finalmente demonstrar alguma perspicácia em notar o óbvio.

Ele volta a chupar seu membro, bem mais forte dessa vez – forte o suficiente para te fazer soltar um breve e surpreso gemido enquanto seus dedos apertam por contra própria as madeixas negras. Ele está de olhos fechados, claramente se esforçando para fazer você se sentir bem, e você inspira o ar profundamente na tentativa de se recompor.

Foi naquele momento que você finalmente entendeu que havia de fato se apaixonado por Koujaku.

Sim. Aquele era provavelmente o pior momento para se perceber esse tipo de coisa – afinal você estava pelado, com um homem entre suas pernas abocanhando sua intimidade – mas era a mais pura e desesperadora verdade. Você estava perdidamente apaixonado pelo velhote, e por mais que você sentisse vontade de gritar isso neste exato momento, você não o faz por saber que Koujaku apenas engasgaria diante da informação. E mais uma vez você sente aquele aperto no peito que só poderia ser chamado de dor. Foi em meio à angústia daquela sensação que você entendeu que se não fizesse algo, estragaria com tudo de uma vez.

–Me come logo... –Você pede baixo, quase não reconhecendo a própria voz. Você costumava ser uma pessoa contida – ou ao menos você se julgava assim – e capaz de camuflar bem suas emoções, por isso você queria muito entender porque agora seu timbre parecera tão lânguido e sofrido.

Obviamente Koujaku notou que havia algo errado com você e parou o que fazia, abrindo os olhos antes cerrados pela vergonha. Aquelas íris vermelhas pareciam desnudar a sua alma, deixando-o ainda mais inseguro. Você engoliu em seco e pensou no que poderia dizer caso ele te perguntasse qualquer coisa, mas ele felizmente ficou em silêncio – embora a situação de tê-lo te encarando fosse deveras desconfortável. E foi aliviado que você respirou quando ele finalmente desviou o olhar para o criado-mudo, debruçando-se sobre seu corpo com o propósito de alcançar o móvel. Você se pergunta por um instante o que poderia haver de tão importante naquela maldita mobília ao ponto de interromper um momento tão crítico, mas eis que você vislumbra o tudo de lubrificante íntimo. Claro. Koujaku disse que queria fazer tudo certinho dessa vez, não? Apenas por isso você não o apressa dizendo que não precisa daquilo, que apenas precisa dele dentro de você com urgência. Mas estranhamente você o agradece em seu íntimo pelo lubrificante, uma vez que você está nervoso ao ponto de sentir certo incômodo quando se dá a mínima invasão de um dos dedos incrivelmente longos de Koujaku em seu interior.

Você estranha.

–Tudo bem? –Ele pergunta enfim, estranhando tanto quanto você. Ele evita te olhar nos olhos e você agradece no fundo do peito por isso, pois pela primeira vez na vida você se sente inseguro ao fazer sexo.

–Sim, por quê?

–Você está tenso. Tente relaxar.

–E não estou tenso. –Você fala com convicção, apenas então se dando conta que nem na sua primeira experiência sexual você se sentiu tão nervoso e inseguro quanto se sentia agora que tinha Koujaku encarando sua entrada, lambuzando-a com o gel transparente.

Era como se você se sentisse quase virginal naquele momento – pensamento que o faria rir de si mesmo se não fosse pela seriedade da situação. Não bastasse seu recém-descoberto pudor, Koujaku estava tão sério na missão de prepara-lo, encarando tão intensamente as suas partes baixas que você apenas ficava ainda mais envergonhado.

–Dói ou incomoda?

–Não.

–Então tente relaxar. –Ele insiste naquilo e você suspira irritado consigo mesmo, ou com seu corpo problemático, ou com o cuidado exagerado dele. Você não sabia ao certo.

–Então me beija. –Você pede mesmo não achando que ele acataria, mas ele o fez. Ele te beija terno e doce, de uma forma que o fez se perguntar se não seria aquele momento apenas a abstração de alguma daquelas tolas histórias de amor em que o príncipe beija a princesa e proclama que seriam felizes para sempre. Você só não se convence disso porque nesse tipo de conto de fadas o príncipe certamente não tocaria a próstata da princesa com os dedos, da maneira que Koujaku acabara de fazer com você. A princesa não gemeria de forma quase indecente contra a boca do príncipe e provavelmente não levantaria desavergonhadamente os próprios quadris na tentativa de dar mais acesso a ele. E provavelmente não se agarraria às costas dele em um espasmo forte e involuntário, segurando no quimono de seda vermelha (que tipo de príncipe usaria um quimono de seda vermelha?) com tanta força que correria o risco de rasgá-lo.

Não, você não estava num conto de fadas, e estava mais do que satisfeito com o fato. E ficou ainda mais satisfeito quando o toque curioso, mas certeiro, de Koujaku fez com que mais um som engasgado ressoasse contra a boca dele.

–Gut... Humm... –Você geme pouco antes de os dedos dele abandonarem o seu interior. Louco de desejo, você protesta com um muxoxo contra aquele vazio, observando ansioso como ele abre apressadamente as próprias calças, apenas pondo o membro para fora, colocando-se entre seus joelhos, levantando seus quadris e finalmente começando a penetrá-lo.

Mais uma vez você se agarra às costas dele, concentrando-se em tentar sentir aquele momento, a forma como ele adentra seu corpo bem vagarosamente. Em condições normais você envolveria suas pernas na cintura dele e o forçaria a te penetrar por inteiro de uma vez, mas aquela não era uma condição normal porque Koujaku não era mais uma pessoa normal para você. Ele era uma pessoa especial, e você queria que aquela fosse uma transa especial, e por isso você esperou pacientemente pelo suspiro de satisfação que ele soltou quando se viu totalmente dentro de você. Você também suspirou, curtindo a sensação, e, sobretudo, a visão da expressão do mais velho levemente alterada pelo prazer. Ele já começava a suar e estava corado, e te olhava de forma tão intensa que você sentia que poderia derreter ante o fogo daquelas íris rubras. Foi nesse momento que você não suportou mais e finalmente atracou-se ao tronco dele com as pernas, puxando-o para si tão firmemente que ambos gemeram baixo com a sensação.

E ambos se beijaram, ávidos por sabor e mais gemidos enquanto ele se lançava contra seu corpo, firme e ritmado. Seus ouvidos eram invadidos pelo som da pele suada dele batendo conta suas coxas em uma cadência perfeita, acompanhado pelos ruídos molhados de suas bocas e pelo ofegar quente e intenso. Mas se você pensou que Koujaku sucumbiria à urgência que imperava em seus corpos e logo trataria de acelerar seus movimentos, enganou-se, pois ele se mantinha fiel ao ritmo firme, mas de alguma maneira ainda contido. Como alívio, ao menos, a mão dele alcança seu membro, passando a masturba-lo com vigor e vontade, fazendo com que seus quadris se movessem loucamente na tentativa de aumentar a magnitude daquele ato e finalmente lambuzar a mão do mais velho. Mas você ainda não tinha certeza se conseguiria.

–Mehr... –Você pede após alguns minutos daquela deleitosa tortura. –Mehr... uh! Stärker!

Mas em vez de atender ao pedido que você nem se notara fazendo em outra língua, ele para o que fazia e pergunta:

–O quê?

–Faz mais forte, velhote!

–Se eu fizer mais forte vai te machucar.

–Não vai! –Você brande desesperado. Maldito velho teimoso. –Mais forte!

–Só porque você não sente dor, não quer dizer que você não se machuque...

–... –Você fica silencioso a princípio, mas apenas porque nota que ele está realmente preocupado com o seu bem estar, e isso é estranho para você. –Assim eu não vou gozar. –Você explica.

Ele parece um tanto triste diante da sua declaração, um tanto preocupado também, e você se arrepende de ter dito aquilo, afinal, ele poderia muito bem desistir. Muitos já haviam desistido ante a sua dificuldade em gozar, e por mais que você confiasse no orgulho de Koujaku para mantê-lo entre suas pernas, você sente que realmente deveria ter ficado calado. Seria melhor ficar sem gozar do que terminar a transa naquilo. Ver Koujaku apenas terminar de usar seu corpo, se vestir e pedir para você ir embora. Droga, você está racionalizando mais uma vez, e isso só transforma o seu orgasmo em uma possibilidade ainda mais remota. Você já ia concluir aquela sequência de pensamentos pouco sensuais com o conformismo de pelo menos ter gozado da primeira vez que transou com Koujaku, mas um movimento brusco fez com que todos os tristes aforismos de sua mente fossem balançados. Em meros instantes ele se retirava de dentro de você o virava de costas. Seu susto apenas cresceu quando, em um puxão forte, ele ergueu seus quadris e te pôs com os joelhos apoiados sobre o colchão. Sim, agora você estava de quatro e ele estava te penetrando por trás – e aquilo o incomodou. Incomodou ao ponto que mesmo sem que você notasse, seu corpo se contraiu a fim de impedir a nova invasão dele.

–Desculpe, essa posição te deixa desconfortável?

–Não... –Você mente. Você odeia aquela posição, pois você se sente mais vulnerável e objetificado do que de costume. E você não queria que ele especificamente te comesse por trás. Você não queria que ele pudesse pensar que era Aoba no seu lugar. Você queria...

–É que assim dá para ir mais fundo, mas se for ruim para você...

–Apenas continue!

Ele atende o seu pedido e retorna a seu interior. Sim, ele vai mais fundo naquela posição, e sim, ele acerta em cheio a sua próstata, de modo que você sente seu próprio membro pulsar a cada firme estocada. Você sabe que se ele continuasse daquele jeito, em condições normais, você certamente gozaria dentro de alguns minutos, o que seria muito bom. Mas novamente, aquela não era uma condição normal. Aquela deveria estar sendo uma transa especial, e por isso você deveria estar sendo abraçado por Koujaku, e você deveria ser capaz de ver a face de antes de gozar, e vocês deveriam se beijar assim que isso acontecesse. Mas você estava de quatro sendo comido por trás. Aquilo esfregava na sua cara que aquela transa não estava sendo especial para Koujaku, e nesse momento você só desejou que aquilo acabasse o mais rápido possível. Para tal, você empurra seus quadris contra os dele, acelerando os movimentos, finalmente alcançando o ritmo insano com o qual você estava acostumado – com o qual você estava condicionado para atingir um orgasmo. A sua próstata é atingia diretamente e ele logo volta a masturba-lo, como mais velocidade e força do que antes. Diante de tão intensos estímulos, você sente o prazer desesperador se acumulando em seu ventre; você sente o clímax próximo, espreitando sua boca a fim de escapar na forma de um alto e longo gemido.

Mas você não abre a boca.

Pelo contrário, você morde o lábio interior e não solta um som sequer enquanto seus olhos se fecham firmes a fim de evitar qualquer lágrima.

Porque, pela primeira vez, você não quer gozar. Não naquela situação, ao menos. Não na condição de transa casual que o Koujaku usa para se aliviar do sentimento por Aoba. Se você tivesse um pouco mais de amor próprio, terminaria com aquilo tudo naquele exato momento e deixaria o velho na mão, em uma tola e infantil forma de vingança. Mas você não se amava, tanto que uma parte de você estava mais do que satisfeita em ver que o outro estava ao menos preocupado em te proporcionar prazer.

Obviamente você não sente, mas pelos gemidos que você ouviu ele devia ter acabado de gozar dentro de você. Você se sente contente por um lado, mas frustrado por outro, afinal havia acabado, por mais que você ainda não tivesse conseguindo atingir o seu orgasmo. Isso faz você se lembrar das vezes que transou com estranhos que apenas buscavam o próprio prazer sem se importar se havia sido bom para você. Você estava prestes a xingar mentalmente Koujaku quando se dá conta de alguma forma que ele está beijando suas costas. É nesse momento que você se dá conta também da mão dele sobre a sua. Ele apertou a sua mão no derradeiro momento, tão forte que você pôde sentir. E você pôde sentir o gemido dele, murmurado contra suas costas, ressoando pelo seu corpo.

–Noiz...

Ele havia chamado seu nome, e por mais insano que fosse, você sentiu seu corpo todo se contrair no exato momento em que a voz rouca e repleta de deleite adentrou seus ouvidos. Havia uma sensação indescritível percorrendo a sua pele, algo que parecia frio, calor e eletricidade ao mesmo tempo, e que preenchia seu corpo com uma dormência totalmente diferente da que limitava o seu tato – essa de agora entorpecia e inebriava. Antes que você tivesse se dado conta, sua semente já molhava os lençóis da cama de Koujaku e o seu corpo todo se retesava em um violento espasmo.

Você não se lembra de ter sentido nada tão incrível antes. Tão simples, tão natural... Seus corpos se chocando e alcançando juntos o ápice, enquanto seu nome era gemido contra sua pele pelos lábios do homem mais velho.

Bonito.

Especial.


	9. 9

Você está muito aliviado, afinal Noiz havia gozado. Estranhamente, aquela necessidade de fazer Noiz gozar não se dava por ação do seu tolo orgulho masculino ou do desejo de mostrar sua potência sexual. Era simplesmente porque você achava que ele merecia gozar. Ele merecia sentir prazer. Ele merecia o seu esforço, da mesma maneira que ele agora estava merecendo o seu carinho.  
Pois após sentir a sua mão molhada pelo sêmen dele, você se permitiu suspirar aliviado e desabar na cama, mas não sem puxá-lo consigo. Sim, você simplesmente o havia abraçado, aninhando-o de frente seu peito tão logo terminaram, querendo transformar aquele momento de prazer em algo ainda mais gostoso e memorável. Você pôde ainda sentir os últimos e suaves espasmos no corpo dele, e como o coração dele batia rápido e como ele respirava de forma profunda e desesperada. E pôde sentir também como ele estava desconfortável com aquela situação – o corpo dele permanecia imóvel e tenso. Pelo jeito, para ele seria simplesmente impossível relaxar enquanto você o abraçasse, por isso depois de algum tempo, mesmo a contragosto, você o larga e espera que ele se acomode melhor a cama. Mas ele continua sem se mover. Ele não fala, ele não te olha, ele apenas permanece com os músculos tensos, deitado meio torto encarando o seu peitoral. Certo, uma situação meio estranha e desconfortável. Geralmente momentos pós-coito sempre são estranhos, mas você sabe lidar bem com isso.   
Mas não com Noiz, pelo jeito.   
Você tenta pensar em algo para falar, mas eis que seu coil se adianta na árdua tarefa de quebrar aquele silêncio desconfortável. Você não sabe se deve agradecer ou amaldiçoar o aparelho pelo susto que fez com que o loiro finalmente se movesse, dando liberdade para você manusear o equipamento. Você decide que o melhor seria amaldiçoa-lo quando percebe o nome feminino acompanhado da foto de uma linda moça de cabelos azuis na tela de chamada, afinal você tem certeza que Noiz havia a reconhecido. Ao menos, você acredita que sim, afinal, por qual outro motivo ele se levantaria e começaria a se vestir tão apressadamente?  
–Você já vai?  
–Uhum.  
–Por quê?  
–Você tem compromisso, não? –Ele pergunta dando um olhar indiferente, mas muito sugestivo para o seu coil, o qual você havia acabado de silenciar.  
–Ah, é só uma cliente... –Ele dá um sorriso cínico, como quem diz ‘sei’ diante de uma mentira óbvia. Você não estava necessariamente mentindo, já que a moça era uma cliente de fato, mas... –Ela tinha horário marcado comigo agora e... –Você está se explicando. Você adoraria saber por que diabos você está se explicando. E você adoraria saber por que diabos passou pela sua cabeça a possibilidade de Noiz sentir ciúmes daquela mulher.  
–É um compromisso. –Ele constata com aparente indiferença enquanto sobe a cueca pelas coxas.  
–Eu posso remarcar para outro dia.  
–Por que você faria isso?  
Você abre a boca, mas não fala nada. Você não faz ideia do que falar. Você está desesperado enquanto possíveis respostas passam pela sua cabeça, a maioria delas frases feitas e muitas vezes antes utilizadas. E por mais que tivessem se mostrado eficientes em ocasiões anteriores, repentinamente pareciam grotescas demais: “Quero ficar um pouco mais com você”, “Está frio, não? Por que você não volta pra cama?” ou ainda “Por que eu não consigo mais ficar longe do seu belo corpo.” Não, você definitivamente não poderia dizer nada disso para Noiz sob risco de ser ridicularizado ou ainda simplesmente ignorado. Então você apenas abaixa a cabeça envergonhado de si mesmo com a certeza de que suas bochechas estão coradas, e é nesse momento que ele solta um som de ‘humm...’ como se finalmente compreendesse o que se passava pela sua cabeça.  
–Quer mais uma? –Ele pergunta sorrindo confiante enquanto baixa a cueca e vem andando na sua direção, deixando bem claro que iria te atacar.  
–Não! Quer dizer, pode ser, mas não agora.  
–Por que não agora?   
–Porque a gente acabou de fazer, oras.  
–Isso é impedimento?  
–Claro, preciso de uns minutos para me recuperar.  
–Certo, às vezes eu esqueço da sua idade...  
–Isso não tem nada a ver com a minha idade, pirralho prepotente! Eu sou só oito anos mais velho que você! E vai dizer que consegue levantar isso agora, logo depois de gozar? –Você aponta para o pênis dele.  
–Com o estímulo certo, sim.  
–Okay, certo. Palmas para Noiz, o rei da ereção. –Você bufa, também se levantando e fechando o quimono.  
–Se até você reconhece, quem sou eu para negar? –Ele comenta enquanto dá as costas e se abaixa a fim de pegar mais uma das peças de roupa dele quando a ideia perfeita finalmente lhe ocorre.   
–Err... Noiz... Eu vou tomar banho, quer vir junto? –Você pergunta, sabendo que dizer “ei, você tá todo melado de sêmen e suor” poderia criar um clima desagradável naquele momento. Ele para de se vestir e olha então nos seus olhos. É impressão sua, ou ele está corado? Sim, ele está, bem pouco, mas é perceptível pelo fato dele ser tão branco, e você acha esse fato adorável. Mas ele não responde e continua apenas te olhando, como se te analisasse. –Bem... Se não quiser, pode ir antes que eu tomo meu banho depois.   
–O banheiro é seu, você faz o que quiser... –Ele responde baixo e você pode jurar que ele está fazendo bico enquanto desvia o olhar. Certo, aquela situação era estranha.  
–Hum... Vou indo então... –Você comenta tão casual quanto consegue (o que significa que a sua voz saiu bem falha), tira a roupa e vai em direção ao banheiro. É com um curioso alívio que você nota que ele está te seguindo, e então você se arreda para que ele entre no box também. O espaço é muito pequeno para dois homens crescidos, por isso você se sente bem desconfortável quando seus corpos nus se esbarram.   
Mais do que depressa você abre os registro do chuveiro, dando um passo para trás ante os primeiros segundos de água gelada. Não demora muito até que a água quente venha também e você ajusta as duas torneiras em busca da temperatura ideal.  
–Está muito quente água para você? –Você pergunta, e ele apenas te olha como se não compreendesse do que você estava falando. Você imediatamente se lembra que ele não sente temperaturas. –Ah, desculpe...  
–Não precisa ficar contendo suas palavras comigo.  
–Eu não estou contendo, eu só... –Você tentar se explicar, mas ele corta sua fala de forma definitiva.  
–Eu não me importo.  
–...Certo... –Você responde ainda mais desconfortável, molhando-se rapidamente para então dar espaço para ele sob a ducha. Ele parece tão perdido e tenso que você precisa fazer um sinal para que ele se molhe também, enquanto você pega a esponja de banho e coloca sabonete líquido nela. Como ele estava de costas para você, demora alguns segundos até que ele note que você estava esfregando o corpo dele. Ele dá um pequeno pulo surpreso e se vira para você. Parece aflito.  
–Você não precisa fazer isso.  
–Você não quer que eu faça?  
–Tanto faz... –Ele fica quieto, ainda um pouco tenso. Você passa a mão e a esponja pelos ombros dele e sente os músculos rígidos. –Só uma pergunta... Por um acaso é para eu fazer boquete ou algo do tipo em você agora?  
Você suspira desgostoso, perguntando-se mais uma vez que tipo de vida aquele menino havia levado até agora.  
–Não. É só para você tomar banho mesmo, a menos que você esteja com muita vontade de fazer algo mais. Você nunca tomou banho que seus namorados antes? –Você pergunta após alguns segundos.  
–Eu nunca tive ‘namorados’...  
–Namoradas?  
–Também não.  
–Que seja, nunca tomou banho com ninguém?  
–Não desde que cresci, ao menos.  
–Certo.   
–E você?  
–Hum?  
–Você costuma tomar banho com as suas ‘namoradas’? –Ele muda um pouco o tom na última palavra, dando a entender que sabia muito que as mulheres com quem você se relacionava não eram exatamente aquilo.  
–Às vezes... É bem raro.  
–Por quê? –Ele indaga e você trava. A verdade era que você evitava ficar nu na frente de qualquer pessoa para não ter que ouvir comentários sobre as suas tatuagens. Até sexo você costumava fazer vestido, a fim de não mostrar mais pele do que o necessário.   
Mas Noiz felizmente nunca comentou nada sobre os desenhos, nem na primeira vez que o vira sem roupas na noite do pôquer (e isso porque você não foi nada discreto com os piercings dele). Talvez por isso você se sentisse quase confortável em ficar nu diante dele, conforto esse que poderia acabar se você respondesse com sinceridade aquela pergunta. Você poderia responder qualquer coisa, dar qualquer um dos motivos que você usava com as moças que você já havia levado para a cama. Mas você achou que seria errado mentir para Noiz, afinal, você sabia os segredos dele. Não que você fosse contar os seus para ele, mas mentir parecia no mínimo desleal. Diante da sua demora, ele suspira e pega a esponja da sua mão, imitando você e passando a esfregar seu corpo, bem em cima da tatuagem em seu peito.  
–Não responda, se não quiser.  
–Desculpe, é só que é complicado.  
–Eu entendo. Alguns assuntos são escrotos mesmo. –Ele comenta com casualidade, os olhos verdes fixos na sua pele pintada. Um silêncio desagradável se segue, mas ele apenas esfrega seu corpo como se nada o incomodasse. Você suspira um pouco cansado e pega o shampoo, pondo uma pequena quantidade nas mãos e começando a lavar os curtos fios loiros. Imediatamente ele parar de te esfregar e fica quieto, aparentemente concentrado.  
–Tudo bem? –Você indaga após alguns segundos.  
–Apenas curioso.  
–Com o quê?  
–Você lavando o meu cabelo.  
–Hum?  
–Suas clientes dizem que você lava o cabelo delas ‘divinamente’. Sempre me perguntei somo o que seria um cabelo ‘divinamente’ lavado. Eu pensava que teria música de igreja ao fundo, ou anjos tocando harpas, essas coisas.  
–Não, geralmente tenho apenas monges budistas tocando sinos e recitando mantras mesmo. –Você ri. É a primeira vez que você ri do senso de humor dele. –Mas se você estava tão curioso, poderia simplesmente ter marcado uma hora comigo.   
–Ainda bem que não marquei, já que recebi de graça.  
–De graça não tem os monges.  
–Eu não sou religioso mesmo. –Ele comenta sorrindo.   
Um sorriso normal.  
Não era arrogante nem cínico. Era apenas um sorriso normal e contente, do tipo que você jamais havia visto na face dele. Constatar tal fato faz com que o seu coração se acelere e você sorria também, enquanto um calor mais gostoso que o da água do banho toma seu peito. De repente, fazer com que ele sorrisse daquela forma mais vezes se tornou uma meta para a sua vida.  
–Mas eu sou bom em lavar o cabelo ou não? –Você pergunta ainda animado enquanto massageia cuidadosamente o couro cabeludo dele.  
–Não sei, não sinto nada. –Aquela resposta te desmonta, mais uma vez. Você se amaldiçoa mentalmente por sempre esquecer disso. –Mas deve ser... –Ele completa fechando os olhos e parecendo relaxar de algum modo. Você aproveita o momento para olhar mais uma vez para o corpo dele. Os piercings e as cicatrizes... Era tão diferente olhar para isso agora que você tinha alguma noção do que acontecera para Noiz recebe-las.  
–Sabe... Eu também estava curioso.  
–Com o quê?  
–O seu cabelo. Se era macio, se era diferente por você ser estrangeiro, essas coisas.  
–E é?  
–Uhum... É bem fino e macio; o cabelo oriental tende a ser mais grosso. Enxague agora.  
Ele faz o que você diz e você começa a lavar os seus próprio cabelo. Quando você se dá conta, está sob o olhar atento e ineditamente interessado de Noiz.  
–Algum problema?  
–Por que você escolheu trabalhar com cabelos? –Ele pergunta repentinamente, e você mais uma vez trava. Sim, era daquelas situações para as quais você tinha diversas respostas prontas, mas que nenhuma delas servia para Noiz. “Por que assim tive a oportunidade de conhecer a linda dona desses cabelos” era a que você mais usava. E mais uma vez, você se sente culpado em não conseguir se abrir para ele, um pouco que fosse, depois de tudo que ele havia lhe falado.  
–Por que faz eu me lembrar da minha mãe... –Você disse num suspiro após alguns segundos reunindo coragem. –Ela tinha longos cabelos negros... Eles tinham cheiro de jasmim, e ela deixava que eu ficasse penteando eles por horas quando eu era criança. Às vezes eu fazia tranças ou colocava flores neles. Ela ficava bonita de qualquer jeito. –Você termina seu relato sorrindo, enxaguando o shampoo em seguida. –Desde então e me dedico a cuidar os cabelos das minhas clientes, para que elas fiquem tão bonitas quanto minha mãe.  
–Entendo... –Ele diz apenas, e você agradece por ele não ter perguntado sobre onde ela estava ou o que havia acontecido com ela. –Sua mãe deve ter te amado muito. –Ele comenta e mais uma vez você identifica o esforço dele em não permitir que suas emoções aflorem. Mas ele está tão transparente e vulnerável que você não resiste.  
–Você acha que a sua mãe não te amou, Noiz?  
–...  
–É muito difícil falar a respeito?  
–Não, é apenas que... É estranho.   
–Ela brigava com você?  
–No início sim... Tanto ela quanto meu pai brigavam sempre que eu me machucava ou me metia em brigas com as crianças da pré-escola. Mas chegou num ponto que eles viram que brigar só não adiantava.   
–Como assim?  
–Um dia eu machuquei o meu irmão mais novo. O Theo sempre foi a pessoa que eu mais amei, e ainda assim eu o machuquei. Claro que eu não fiz por mal. Eu não sabia o que era dor, por isso eu não sabia o que era de fato machucar alguém, mas isso não muda o fato de eu tê-lo machucado, ou a dor que ele sentiu. E eu sempre vou carregar essa culpa comigo.  
–O que foi que aconteceu?  
–Eu estava brincando com ele no playground e eu o empurrei do alto do escorregador. Ele quebrou o braço e bateu a cabeça, nada muito sério, mas ainda assim ele chorou muito. Meu pai me deu uma surra com o cinto, mas como eu não sentia nada eu não chorei nem quando as minhas costas estavam sangrando. Foi nesse momento que eles notarem que havia algo realmente errado comigo. Vários médicos foram consultados, mas nenhum tinha uma explicação ou solução, por isso eles resolveram que o melhor era simplesmente me isolar do mundo. Eu passei quase toda minha vida trancado num quarto. Ficava no sótão e não tinha janelas, apenas vitrais, de modo que ninguém me visse, que ninguém escutasse meu choro ou meus gritos. Apenas alguns empregados sabiam de mim. Eu tive algumas babás que cuidavam de mim, mas nenhuma delas realmente gostavam de mim porque eu era uma criança estranha. Tinha os tutores também, mas eles eram muito severos e só me davam aulas mesmo. Para passar o tempo, eles deixavam computadores e allmates à disposição, mas ainda assim eu me sentia muito sozinho.  
–Eu sinto muito... –Você disse isso porque sabia que precisava falar algo para que ele continuasse, e também porque você de fato sentia muito por ele.  
– Eu nunca mais pude ver meu irmão, e meus pais quase nunca apareciam para me visitar, apenas minha mãe, quando se sentia culpada demais, mas ela não ficava muito tempo. Quando eu chorava pedindo para que ela me tirasse de lá, ela dizia apenas que eu estava lá para a minha segurança, para que eu não me machucasse, mas do outro lado da porta eu podia ouvir como eles conversavam... Como eles diziam que eu era um aborrecimento, um problema... um monstro.   
“Monstro”  
Aquela palavra doeu bem no fundo do seu peito.   
“Monstro.”   
Era daquilo que você se chamava toda vez que se olhava no espelho e via as suas tatuagens. Você via aquelas marcas e se lembrava da noite em que elas foram cobertas pelo sangue de inocentes – sua própria mãe entre eles. Sim, você era um monstro de fato, mas não Noiz. Noiz não havia feito nada para merecer ser chamado daquilo. Noiz não merecia se olhar no espelho, ver suas cicatrizes e seus piercings e sofrer por causa daquilo. É por isso que você pega a face dele entre suas duas mãos, a fim de que ele não possa mais desviar o olhar de você. As duas íris verdes o encaram assustadas e nervosas, ainda trêmulas pela emoção das confissões feitas.  
–Você não é um monstro. –Você diz com firmeza, olhando bem fundo nos olhos dele, na esperança que suas palavras quem sabe atingissem a alma do mais novo.  
–Eu sei. –Ele responde e tenta virar o rosto para fugir dos seus olhos, mas você o segura mais firmemente e repete.  
–Você não é um monstro. –Ele arregala os olhos inicialmente, mas logo os baixa, claramente desconfortável.  
–...Eu sei.   
–Você não é um monstro. –Quando você fala isso mais uma vez, ele te encara, a face já tomada pela ira.   
–Você tá surdo, velho? Eu sei! –Ele grita e tenta te empurrar para longe, mas você o segura mais firme e repete, um tom mais alto.  
–Não, você não sabe. Você não é um monstro.  
–Não fode comigo, velhote! –Ele tenta berrar, mas a voz falha indica que ele estava prestes a chorar.  
–Você não é um monstro, Noiz.  
–Cala essa boca! –Ele ordena ou implora, você não sabe. Tudo o que você sabe é que ele está chorando agora, e que convencido de que não conseguiria se afastar de você, ele esconde o rosto no seu peito. Você o acolhe passando a mão pelos curtos fios de cabelo molhado.  
–Você não é um monstro. Você não é um monstro. Você está me escutando, Noiz? Você não é um monstro. –Você continua falando e os soluços dele se tornam mais audíveis e frequentes. É evidente que ele está lutando contra isso, mas o choro é mais forte. Compadecido, você apenas o abraça e beija o topo da cabeça dele. –Você pode chorar, Noiz... Porque você é humano. –Nesse instante a sua voz falha e você finalmente se dá conta de que está chorando também. Você o abraça ainda mais forte. As lágrimas de ambos misturando-se com a água do chuveiro, o som dos soluços sendo abafados pelo mesmo. É confortável e seguro, e ainda assim você não faz ideia do porque está chorando, mas algo lhe diz que é porque você queria muito que ele pudesse sentir o calor do seu abraço aquele momento. –Você pode chorar porque você não é um monstro, Noiz.  
E você também não fazia ideia do por que aquilo fazia com que você se sentisse menos monstruoso também.


	10. 10

Você tentou se mover, mas algo o impedia, uma espécie de peso. Você abriu os olhos e o seu corpo todo se retesou um espasmo involuntários pelo susto de se descobrir nos braços de Koujaku. Sim, você ainda está aninhado no peito dele, e, pelo visto, ele estava apenas esperando você acordar, pois ele logo passou a mão pelos seus cabelos e perguntou:

– Quer dormir mais um pouco?

Você trava, obviamente. Algo assim jamais havia acontecido com você, e você sinceramente achava que jamais aconteceria: acordar nos braços de alguém. Quando você se dá conta, aquele delicioso e angustiante calor já se espalha pelo seu peito. Você não conhece bem aquela sensação, não sabe do que se trata. Ela dói de alguma forma. Você havia acabado de descobrir mais uma dor deliciosa de se sentir.

– Você está vermelho. – Ele comenta, tirando-o de seus devaneios enquanto finalmente o solta, rolando para o lado.

– Cale a boca. – Você resmunga enquanto amaldiçoa o mais velho por ter quebrado aquele enlace maravilhoso. ‘Maldito Koujaku’ você pensa enquanto alcança seu coil no criado-mudo. É noite ainda. Certo, o que havia acontecido mesmo? Você estava na casa dele e... Vocês transaram, tomaram banho juntos, aí você acabou chorando e depois disso vocês transam mais duas vezes (você gozou em apenas uma, mas valeu a pena testemunhar todo o esforço do mais velho para te dar prazer, por mais que você insistisse que estava tudo bem, e que dois orgasmos por dia eram bem mais do que você estava acostumado). Depois disso vocês acabaram dormindo juntos durante a tarde toda.

Certo, diante de tais fatos você jamais poderia chamar Koujaku de ‘velho broxa’ novamente. Ele não apenas era bom de cama, como também era atencioso e carinhoso. E se isso não fosse suficiente para querer passar o resto da sua vida ao lado do velhote, todas as outras coisas legais que ele fizera por você certamente seriam, como cuidar de você, esfregar seu corpo no banho, fazer comida para você, abraçá-lo e dizer que você não era um monstro. Sim, diante disso você não tem dúvidas de que quer passar o resto da sua vida do lado do velho. E casar com ele, assim quando ficassem mais velhos vocês poderiam adotar coelhos (tantos quantos Usagimodokis você tem), e Beni certamente gritaria com eles, mas mesmo assim vocês seriam felizes para sempre. E sim, você tem consciência de que estava sendo ridículo por pensar naquilo tudo enquanto Koujaku se vestia, afinal já é noite e certamente já havia mais do que passado da sua hora de ir embora, por mais que você quisesse ficar.

Você se sente... Inseguro?

Não. A verdade é que você está apavorado, com medo de fazer ou falar qualquer coisa que faça com que Koujaku o expulse da casa (ou pior, da vida) dele. Seu medo é mais do que justificado, afinal você é especialista em incomodar a pessoas. É o que você faz desde que se entende por gente, ao ponto que se houvesse alguma espécie de ‘prêmio maior estorvo do mundo’, você certamente ganharia. Você estava tão acostumado com aquela condição que você passou a cultivá-la. Você não apenas era desagradável: você _sabia_ ser desagradável e no geral você _queria_ ser desagradável.

Mas não com Koujaku. Não mais, ao menos.

Você suspira e se veste também, silenciosamente, tentando imaginar o que seria de vocês a partir de agora. Será que deveriam fingir que nada havia acontecido? Você sabia que seria o mais adequado, mesmo diante da possibilidade de, quem sabe, ele querer repetir o sexo agora que vocês haviam aparentemente se acertado na cama. Mas você se sentia tão emocionalmente atrelado ao mais velho que o simples pensamento de alguma outra transa casual quando ele estiver disponível faz com que você sinta algo amargo na boca.

Você tenta pensar em alguma coisa, qualquer desculpa que permita que você fique mais alguns minutos naquele quarto, mas você está satisfeito demais para querer mais sexo – sem falar que você sabe que fazer demais pode ser prejudicial a saúde. Como se não bastasse tudo isso, você está com fome. Ao se dar conta disso, você arregala os olhos e se vira para o mais velho.

– Ei, velhote, tá com fome? – Ele fica a cabeça um pouco para o lado, como se estivesse tentando entender algo além nas suas palavras. Você finalmente se dá conta do quão repentina fora sua pergunta. – Para eu pagar pelo almoço, sei lá. – Você completa enquanto desvia o olhar envergonhado.

– Qual a sua ideia?

– Não sei... Pedir pizza?

– Você não come nada além de pizza?

– Hum... Macarrão?

– Você não come nada além de pizza e macarrão?

– Cu? – Você sorri diante da própria piada, mas quase se arrepende ao ver a face de Koujaku se contorcer em desgosto.

– Nojento.

Certo, aquilo te deixou incomodado. Por que nojento? Há poucas horas ele estava animadamente comendo o seu!

– Tem nojo agora, é? – Você o provoca. – Não parecia há algumas horas.

– Não, nojento é o seu jeito de falar. – Ele explica com um suspiro, como se estivesse exausto. – Além disso, não vi você comer nenhum ainda. – Ele sorri em provocação também, e você se sente aliviado que ele não havia se ofendido com a sua piada.

– Eu posso comer o seu. – Você desafia confiante.

– Não, não pode. – Ele franze o cenho, enfático.

– Posso sim, e você ia gostar muito.

– Duvido muito.

– Só tem um jeito de saber.

– Pensei que você gostasse de ser passivo.

– É mais fácil para eu gozar sendo passivo, mas por você eu seria capaz de fazer esse sacrifício. – Você ri, ele ri. Você está conseguindo manter uma conversa casual e agradável com ele, e isso te deixa imensamente feliz.

– Sacrifício, é? Fico lisonjeado, mas não precisa, obrigado.

– Tem certeza? Não tem curiosidade?

– Não. – Ele responde com firmeza, mas você não pode evitar soltar mais um risinho cínico.

– Sei.

– É sério.

– Eu sei que é sério. E é melhor assim mesmo. Seria perigoso eu comer seu cuzinho virgem. – Você suspira mais uma vez, dando o assunto por encerrado.

– Perigoso por quê? – Ele pergunta curvando um pouco a cabeça, sem entender.

– Como eu não sinto muito bem as coisas, eu poderia te machucar.

– Você tem medo de me machucar, Noiz? – Ele pergunta, e você obviamente não consegue responder. Você apenas vira a cara para poder olhar melhor para o chão. Você tenta pensar num jeito de voltar ao tópico ‘comida’, mas ele não permite. – É isso mesmo, Noiz?

– Você é um velho frouxo, eu não quero ter que aguentar seu choro.

– Eu realmente acho que você não ia me machucar.

– Então você _tem_ curiosidade. – Você comenta emulando ânimo, tentando mudar o foco.

– Você _tem_ medo de me machucar?

– É claro que tem tenho. – Você admite num suspiro. – Você tem sido legal comigo. Mais do que eu mereço. Bem mais. Não queria estragar tudo te comendo errado. – Você finalmente olha para ele, e ele parece incomodado. O rosto dele está muito vermelho e ele provavelmente está olhando para o mesmo ponto no chão que você estava encarando antes. Ele estava constrangido, você estava constrangido, beleza, só faltava seus allmates ficarem constrangidos também.

– Bem... Eu estou com fome, mas não gosto muito de pizza, então... Se você quiser, a gente pode sair para comer algo. Eu sei que um restaurante de comida tradicional muito bom.

Ele estava te convidando para sair. Com ele. Num restaurante. Vocês dois. Juntos.

Você tenta processar a informação, mas é difícil. Quer dizer, há alguns dias ele parecia malmente suportar a sua presença, mas agora ele estava te convidando para um encontro. Claro que ele não havia usado essa palavra, mas o que importava naquele momento era que no seu coração aquilo era um encontro, e a situação era tão absurda para a sua compreensão que você precisa se certificar.

– Você quer _sair_ comigo?

– Por que você faz isso soar tão estranho? – Ele resmunga incomodado, finalmente voltando a te olhar na cara. Ele ainda está vermelho, e você acha isso fofo. Vermelho é uma cor que combina com ele, afinal.

– Sei lá... Pensava que você não gostaria de ser visto comigo, essas coisas.

– Bem... Sair para jantar é coisa que a gente faz com os amigos.

‘ _Amigos.’_

Em outra ocasião você ficaria muito feliz de alguém se referir a você como amigo, mas nesse exato momento, ouvir isso da boca de Koujaku parecia o pior insulto do mais baixo calão que alguém poderia proferir.

– _Amigos_... – Você repete, seu tom de voz deixando bem claro o quanto aquilo havia incomodado. – Você ainda tem pena de mim, velhote?

Ele suspira irritado diante da sua pergunta.

– Não é isso. Não é por isso que eu quero sair com você.

– Por que, então?

– Não sei, merda. Só queria conhecer melhor você.

– Por que você quer me conhecer melhor?

– Não sei... Eu apenas acho que... Talvez a gente possa se dar bem, sei lá.

– E virar _amigos_?

– Isso, ou algo mais, sei lá.

Algo mais.

De repente essas duas palavras viraram os vocábulos mais bonitos do mundo. Você seria capaz de tatuar essas duas palavras no seu pênis. Você seria capaz de escrever um poema utilizando apenas rimas para essa expressão. ‘Anais’ rima com ‘algo mais’. ‘Sexuais’ também. Não, melhor, Koujaku gosta de coisas japonesas, e você seria capaz de escrever uma série de haicais totalmente voltados a contemplar a beleza e o lirismo do ‘algo mais’.

– Certo... – Você diz apenas tentando não soar ansioso demais.

E nisso vocês tomam mais uma rápida duchas juntos, na qual você tem um íntimo prazer de ver o mais velho quase enfartar pelo constrangimento quando você se limpa _lá atrás._

– Você não tem mesmo o mínimo de vergonha?

– Por que eu deveria sentir vergonha? Você que colocou isso aqui. – Você responde sorrindo, tendo mais uma vez a certeza de que você havia de fato se apaixonado por aquele velhote patético.

Vocês se vestem e ele ajeita o cabelo, prendendo-o cuidadosamente. Você não tinha se dado conta até então do quão comprido e bonito era o cabelo dele. Ele liga o Beni e informa que vocês vão jantar. O pequeno pássaro vermelho te encara desconfiado e fala coisas pouco lisonjeiras sobre o fato de que o Koujaku corre risco de ter indigestão se comer em sua companhia. Você engole seco e em silêncio, um tanto irritado enquanto o homem mais velho apenas coloca o all mate em stand-by para que ele não incomode tanto.

– Desculpe pelos modos do Beni. – Ele pede meio sem graça, e você apenas faz um ‘hum’ e move os ombros como se não se importasse. – Vamos? – Ele convida indo em direção à porta e você apenas o segue, mantendo uma curta distância entre vocês enquanto caminham pelos quarteirões pouco iluminados de Midorijima.

O restaurante era bem perto, um estabelecimento simples e pequeno. Koujaku cumprimenta animadamente aquele que você imagina ser o dono do local, e esse se adianta em mostrar uma mesa para vocês e apresentar os cardápios. Você lê aqueles nomes, mas não reconhece praticamente nada.

– Vai querer o quê? – Koujaku pergunta e você quase entra em pânico. Felizmente você consegue manter bem a aparência calma.

– O mesmo que você.

– Como está frio, eu estava pensando num nabe, o que você acha?

– Pode ser. – Você responde mesmo sem fazer ideia do que seja.

– Quer saquê? Se bem que... melhor não, depois do porre memorável que você tomou ontem... Faz o seguinte, Hideki, traz saquê para mim, e um suco para o garoto. Uva, pode ser? – Ele fala olhando para você com um sorriso jocoso e provocativo. Você apenas aceita aquilo, afinal não sente mais a menor vontade de beber álcool agora. Você ainda sente os bichos se revirando na sua barriga, mas eles não te incomodam mais. Sem falar que você odiaria perder o controle da própria consciência e fazer alguma merda que viesse a deixar o velhote puto com você, por isso você apenas bebe o seu suco quando a garçonete traz as bebidas e observa como Koujaku se serve do saquê.

Era quase um ritual, o qual você acha muito bonito. Você observa aqueles dedos longos e marcados de cicatrizes segurando a cerâmica delicada, levando-a aos lábios. Você treme ao lembrar que há algumas horas aqueles dedos estiveram dentro de você, e aqueles lábios beijaram os seus. Você tenta não pensar a respeito, mas é difícil. Pelo menos até vocês começarem a conversar amenidades, como, por exemplo, a possibilidade de chuva, ou as mudanças na ilha após a queda de Toue do poder.

– Então... Qual o seu nome? – Ele pergunta em algum momento.

– Hum?

– Seu nome, de verdade. Quer dizer, Noiz é um apelido, não? Pelo menos o Clear disse que era.

– É o nome que eu sempre usei na rede.

– Era o seu nome de Rhyme?

– Não, no Rhyme eu era Rabit Head.

– Que diabos quer dizer isso?

– “Cabeça de coelho”.

– Hum... O Aoba comentou mesmo uma vez que você usava uma fantasia sinistra de coelho nas partidas de Rhyme.

– Não queria ser reconhecido na rua. Gerava muito assédio.

– As meninas não te deixavam em paz, era? – Ele ri, e até você quis rir junto.

– As meninas nem tanto, mas os nerds...

– Imagino! Mas por que coelho? Quer dizer, em tudo... O nome da sua equipe tinha algo a ver com coelhos, não? E seus allmates, sua roupa...

– Eu gosto de coelhos, oras.

– Não tem nenhum motivo específico?

– Eles dão ótimos ensopados. – Você brinca, mas pela cara de horror que ele fez, você notou que talvez fosse uma brincadeira de mau gosto. – Mentira. É apenas porque eu tive um quando criança. Por um bom tempo ele foi meu único amigo.

– Ah... Eu sinto muito.

– Tudo bem. – Você suspira, ainda desacostumando com o cuidado que ele tinha ao falar com você.

– Mas você acabou fugindo do assunto. Qual o seu nome mesmo? – Ele insiste, e você morde de leve os piercings nos lábios, ponderando se não haveria algum problema falar.

– Wilhelm. – Você revela num suspiro desgostoso, afinal você odeia aquele nome e as lembranças que ele lhe traz. Você só disse porque Koujaku já sabia tanta coisa a seu respeito que você achou que seria estranho se negar a responder algo aparentemente tão simples.

– Uy… Uyrerumu…?

– Noiz. – Você o corrige enfaticamente, deixando claro que você não deseja ser chamado assim, ainda mais com aquela pronúncia absurdamente errada.

– Mas todo mundo te chama de Noiz.

– Todo mundo te chama de Koujaku, e eu não estou reclamando.

– Mas é meu nome real, não um apelido.

– Noiz é o nome que eu escolhi para mim.

– Certo... E por que Noiz?

– Tirei do inglês também, ‘noise’, ruído.

– Não parece um sentido muito legal.

– Era como eu me sentia para os meus pais. Algo que incomoda, que atrapalha... Mas que pode facilmente ser ignorado.

– ...Definitivamente não é um sentido legal.

– Pois é... E ainda assim, para mim, é melhor que Wilhelm... Ei, espera. – Você arregala os olhos quando finalmente se dá conta. – Você queria um nome que só você usasse?

Ele cora. Ele cora muito, e você apenas pisca algumas vezes, incrédulo. Você estava prestes a provocá-lo por conta daquilo, mas um pequeno fogão com uma panela fumegante cheia de coisas estranhas é colocada no centro da mesa. Você sente algum pânico ao encarar aquilo, pois você não sabe bem o que fazer. Por sorte Koujaku serve uma tigela para você, e tudo que você precisa fazer é imitá-lo quando ele começa a comer – a despeito da dificuldade em manusear aqueles malditos palitinhos. Ele faz questão de puxar diversos assuntos para você conversarem, e você sabe que é porque ele não quer mais tocar na questão do seu nome. Você fica feliz por isso. Vocês terminam de comer e ele ainda bebe mais um pouco de saquê. Ele serve um pouco para você apenas experimentar, mas o gosto o desagrada profundamente e você faz uma careta. Ele ri e pede a conta.

– Eu pago. – Ele oferece imediatamente, já acionando o coil, mas você obviamente protesta.

– Não, eu disse que queria pagar pelo almoço.

– Mas eu quero pagar. – Ele insiste.

– Por quê?

– Cortesia.

– Eu não sou mulher. – Você revira os olhos.

– Sério? – Ele bufa um tanto aborrecido. – Não é essa questão, idiota.

– Qual a questão então?

– Nenhuma, eu apenas quero pagar. Você paga a próxima vez. – Ele propõe, e você finalmente para de argumentar.

Próxima vez.

Haveria uma próxima vez.

E de repente, essas passavam a ser suas palavras favoritas no mundo. Você não consegue pensar em nada de cunho sexual que rime com ‘próxima vez’, mas por sorte a ideia de escrever poemas apenas para provocar Koujaku ficara obsoleta. A única coisa realmente importante era saber que haveria uma próxima vez.

Vocês saem do restaurante e chega aquele momento constrangedor em que cada um segue um rumo diferente. Você tenta pensar em algo para dizer, de preferência algo que pudesse adiantar a “próxima vez” para o quanto antes fosse possível. Obviamente você não consegue bolar nada, e estava prestes a soltar um ‘a gente se vê por aí’ quando uma voz conhecida faz com que tanto você quando o velhote deem um pequeno pulo sobressaltado.

– Koujaku-saaaan! Noiz-saaaan!

– Koujaku? Noiz? O que vocês estão fazendo por aqui? – O rapaz de cabelos azuis complementa a fala de Clear tão logo se aproxima de vocês, deixando bem claro que havia um ‘juntos’ implícito na frase.

– Ahh... Bem... – Koujaku obviamente gagueja, nervoso demais. É claro que ele não queria deixar algo transparecer. Não para Aoba, acima de tudo, afinal, o velho ainda era apaixonado pelo rapaz de cabelos azuis. Saber daquilo nunca foi tão angustiante quanto agora, e a despeito da presença animada de Clear de mãos dadas com ele, você sente uma ira profunda tomando seu peito. Você não entende muito bem o que está se dando, afinal você não se sentiu dessa forma nem quando ainda gostava de Aoba e ele revelou que estava namorando Clear. Você encara a cara desesperada de Koujaku e sente vontade de dar um soco nela. Ou melhor, um beijo, pois assim ele te daria um soco e a cena seria muito mais impactante para Aoba. Você sorri pensando nisso. – A gente estava só... – Nesse momento ele olha desesperado para você, implorando mudamente para que você o ajude com alguma resposta.

– A gente estava tendo um encontro. – Você diz seriamente, sentindo o suave prazer de sua pequena vingança ao encarar as expressões chocadas de seus interlocutores, com exceção de Clear, é claro, oculto por trás daquela máscara de gás bizarra. – Brincadeira. – Você deu um sorriso em seguida, por mais forte que fosse o gosto amargo que agora tomava conta da sua boca. – O velhote queria só saber se eu estava bem, e disse que você e o Mizuki estavam preocupados comigo. Mas como dá para notar, eu estou muito bem, então... Até mais. – Dizendo isso você deu as costas e ergueu a mão em gesto de despedida, começando a andar, com receio de que Clear (a única pessoa ali mais perceptiva que você) pudesse compreender a verdade por trás das suas palavras.

Você ainda escuta o moreno dizendo algo e se despedindo apressadamente do casal, para estão ouvir os passos pesados e apressados se aproximando de você. Ele te chama uma, duas vezes, mas você não olha para trás. Você apenas anda mais rapidamente na esperança que ele lhe deixe em paz, mas como era de se esperar a mão dele alcança seu braço, e você sente o tranco do seu corpo sendo parado. Você tenta se soltar, mas quando se dá conta, ele está te segurando pelos dois ombros, e o olhar dele parece muito preocupado.

– Noiz... Você está chorando? – Ele pergunta incerto, e você mais do que depressa leva as mãos à face, a fim de se certificar daquilo. Sim. Você estava chorando. Merda. – Aconteceu algo? Foi algo que eu fiz ou...? – Ele estava mais uma vez mostrando aquele lado legal e amável com você. Aquele lado que ele mostrava para todo mundo. Aquele lado que algumas horas atrás fez com que você se sentisse tão especial, mas que você logo se lembrou de que não era exclusivo para você.

De repente você passa a odiar aquele lado de Koujaku, e enquanto ele te indaga sobre as suas lágrimas, você cala a boca dele.

Você cala a maldita boca dele com um beijo.

Um beijo raivoso e desesperado, daqueles que você sabia muito bem que ele não gostava, mas que era o único que você conseguiria dar naquele momento, pois era como você se sentia: raivoso e desesperado.

Contrariando suas expectativas, ele corresponde. Ele agarra as suas costas e a sua nunca e se aperta contra o seu corpo. É muito forte. É muito intenso. Você sente aquilo tudo e você sente ainda mais vontade de chorar. Incapaz de respirar, chorar e beijar ao mesmo tempo, você se afasta dele e encara a forma descompassada como ele respira. Você não faz mais ideia do que está acontecendo, e sua confusão só piora quando ele pega a sua face entre as duas mãos fortes e calejadas, puxando-a para um novo beijo.

– Eu acho que gosto de você, Noiz. – Ele sussurra antes das suas bocas se reencontrarem.


	11. 11

Você acorda com os gritos de Beni e com o gosto de sangue na boca. Não era nada sério, mas o sabor metálico remanescente da noite anterior unido à fina dor fez com que você lembrasse imediatamente do que havia provocado aquele corte no seu lábio, por mais que você não fizesse ideia do motivo propriamente dito. Você sinceramente achava que estava indo tudo bem, que haviam tido uma noite agradável. Claro que o breve encontro com Aoba deixou tudo bem desconfortável, mas você não imaginou que isso poderia resultar em lágrimas, um beijo e uma mordida por parte do mais novo.

Justo quando você havia conseguido juntar coragem para dizer como estava se sentindo com relação a ele... Noiz parecia tão irritado que você não conseguiu nem indagá-lo sobre suas motivações. Você apenas ficou parado observando como ele se afastava de você. Passado o susto, você tentou contatá-lo pelo coil, mas obviamente ele não atendeu. Pedir para que Aoba ou Mizuki fizessem o mesmo apenas levantaria suspeitas com as quais você não estava disposto a lidar. Após alguns segundos, você teve ideia de ir à casa dele, mas as luzes apagadas e a falta de resposta fizeram com que você voltasse cabisbaixo até a sua própria residência.

Ainda pensando nisso tudo – e você havia pensado até demais, demorando horas e horas para conseguir dormir – você se levanta e boceja a fim de afastar os efeitos da noite mal dormida. Vai até o banheiro escovar os dentes e aproveita para verificar a marca no seu lábio. Dificilmente acreditariam que aquilo fora obra de um soco, mas essa era a única desculpa que lhe ocorria para as perguntas que certamente viriam quando você fosse atender suas clientes. Beni faz questão de reiterar que aquilo, de fato, parecia uma mordida, o que apenas piora o seu mau-humor matutino.

Você termina o que precisa fazer e segue só de cueca em direção à cozinha, necessitando urgentemente de um café bem forte para pôr as ideias no lugar. Você abre a porta do quarto, dá alguns passos e quase não acredita no que vê: Noiz está confortavelmente sentado no seu sofá, mexendo no coil e praticamente ignorando a sua presença. Beni, que estava no seu ombro, adianta-se e voa na direção dele, dando rasantes agressivos que seriam certamente intimidadores se não fosse por seu tamanho diminuto.

– Seu pirralho irritante! – Ele gritava. – Quem te deu autorização para entrar? Vá embora!

– Deixa ele, Beni. – Você pediu calmamente, mas a ave obviamente não lhe seu ouvidos.

– Eu vou chamar o Akushima para prender você!

– Beni... – Você insiste.

– Eu não vou com a sua cara, pirralho! Eu estou de olho em você, seu delinquente juvenil!

– Cala boca, Beni. – Você manda mais uma vez, e ele finalmente obedece, voltando para seu ombro, mas mantendo a expressão de poucos amigos. Você se pergunta por que havia escolhido uma personalidade tão forte para o seu allmate, enquanto agradece aos céus o fato de ele estar desligado durante todos seus ‘incidentes’ com Noiz e não saber de nada ainda. Tendo isso em mente, você o põe em modo de descanso a fim de evitar que ele escute algo desagradável ou vergonhoso. Você o deposita com cuidado sobre a mesinha de centro da sala e se senta na poltrona que ficava próxima ao sofá. Você analisa calmamente, suspira e finalmente lhe dirige a palavra.

– Como você entrou aqui?

– Eu fiz uma cópia da chave eletrônica quando grampeei seu coil. – Ele responde casualmente, como se não tivesse acabado de admitir ter cometido um crime.

– Pensei que você tinha parado com isso. – Você suspira se sentindo um pouco cansado do comportamento dele.

– Eu precisava vir, desculpe. – Ele disse baixo, parecendo genuinamente arrependido. Ele havia pedido desculpas, inclusive. Você nunca havia escutado Noiz se desculpando antes, com ninguém.

– Precisava? Por quê?

– Eu queria me desculpar por ter te mordido, e por não ter te atendido. E... – Ele desvia o olhar para os próprios pés, claramente desconfortável. É estranho ver Noiz nesse estado. – É isso, então, desculpe.

– Tudo bem, a gente vivia se batendo. Uma pancada a mais não é nada, mas... – Você tenta animá-lo, mas hesita logo depois. – Mas eu preciso saber por que você fez isso.

– Você não faz nem ideia do motivo?

– Não. – Você responde, e nesse momento ele te encara seriamente. Os olhos verdes parecem tão afiados quanto de costume, quase perigosos na verdade. Mas não estão mais frios como eram antigamente. Na verdade, eles brilham e tremem, e aquilo os deixa ainda mais belos, embora tristes.

– Você blefa mal demais. – Ele comenta com um suspiro, e você tenta se posicionar de forma mais confortável na poltrona.

– Por que eu disse que gostava de você?

– Você disse que ‘achava’ que gostava de mim. – Ele corrigiu, e você entendeu finalmente o que havia feito de errado.

– Foi por causa do ‘acho’?! Mas você precisa entender que...

– Não foi pelo ‘acho’. – Ele te interrompe e suspira novamente, ajeitando-se melhor sofá também. – Muito embora eu provavelmente fosse ficar muito mais feliz caso você tivesse me dito isso sem o ‘acho’ no meio, ou, ao menos, sem ter acabado de ficar claramente abalado pela presença do Aoba.

– Então você sentiu ciúmes por causa do Aoba? – Você finalmente solta a única coisa que havia lhe ocorrido durante todas as horas insones que você havia passado pensando sobre o ocorrido. Externar essa teoria fez com que você se sentisse um tanto arrogante e prepotente, pois partia do pressuposto de que Noiz gostava de você o suficiente para se sentir enciumado. Você chegou a sentir medo de ofendê-lo com aquela hipótese, e que ele, em troca disso, o atacasse com escárnio. Mas o sorriso triste e envergonhado que ele soltou em seguida confirmou tudo, e você sentiu seu peito se acelerar enquanto sua boca se abria com a surpresa.

Noiz sentia ciúmes de você.

Isso devia significar quer Noiz gostava de você.

Noiz não apenas precisava de sexo, de carinho ou de palavras amigas.

Noiz _gostava_ de você. E possivelmente da mesma forma que você havia se descoberto gostando dele.

– Mas eu não entendo... – Você confessa após se recuperar do súbito rompante de alegria. – Você sabe que não houve nem nunca haverá nada entre ele e eu. O Clear estava até lá, do lado dele e...

– Eu sei, eu sei. – Ele te interrompe, aparentemente cansado daquele tema. – Por isso que eu vim pedir desculpas. Eu agi errado. Eu não fui racional. Eu fiz merda, pra variar.

– Certo... Mas o que exatamente te incomodou? Foi porque eu não quis dizer para ele que a gente estava, err... – Você trava momentaneamente, tentando achar uma palavra adequada para descrever sua relação com Noiz.

Não havia.

– Eu sei que a gente não está junto, que a gente não é nada um do outro... Mas ainda assim eu fiquei nervoso, ainda mais porque eu tenho uma boa ideia do que o Aoba significa para você. – Ele responde ainda baixo, e você apenas balança levemente a cabeça em uma negativa, fazendo menção de falar alguma coisa, mas ele se adianta e diz mais. – Se fosse com o Mizuki ou qualquer amigo seu, eu ficaria na minha, mas eu sei que você ainda ama o Aoba.

– Sim, eu amo o Aoba. – Você é obrigado concordar, por mais que lhe doa ver a expressão magoada do mais novo. – Mas não é exatamente dessa forma que você está pensando. Quer dizer, eu não tenho certeza, e talvez antes fosse, porque eu fiquei realmente mal quando o Aoba estava sofrendo com a falta do Clear. Eu queria poder fazer algo por ele, mas não consegui... E quando o Clear voltou, o Aoba se recuperou imediatamente, mas ainda assim eu não consegui ficar totalmente feliz por ele, pois eu sentia que o estava perdendo. Provavelmente eu estava mesmo apaixonado pelo Aoba, mas... Depois de um tempo, eu fui entendo que o mais importante era que ele realmente estivesse bem, e que só o Clear poderia fazer isso por ele, e que eu tinha que ficar feliz pelos dois. – Você faz uma pausa, respirando bem fundo, aproveitando para tentar decifrar aquilo que você estava vendo nas íris esverdeadas diante de você. – Não foi fácil. Não foi nada fácil, e eu pensei que nunca fosse superar. Só ontem, quando eles nos encontraram, e eles estavam de mãos dadas, e o Clear parecia tão animado, e o Aoba tem estado tão bem ultimamente... Tudo que pude fazer foi pensar no quanto eles são perfeitos um para o outro, e como eles têm sorte de terem encontrado alguém que lhes faça tão bem. Eu realmente consegui ficar feliz por eles, e eu desejei encontrar essa pessoa para mim também. E eu acho que... Talvez essa pessoa possa ser você.

Nesse momento ele soltou um riso amargo marcado por uma nota de escárnio.

– Eu sei, e você sabe que eu nunca vou ser para você o que o Aoba foi, velhote.

– Mas você quer ser o que o Aoba foi para mim? – Ele abre os olhos diante da sua pergunta, surpreso. Ele parece ponderar bem a questão antes de se atrever a respondê-la.

– Não. Eu não quero o papel do Aoba, eu não quero se um substituto dele. Eu quero o meu papel, sacou? Mas eu sei que a gente não... – Ele se detém nesse instante. – Foi tolice minha, então...

– Para você, o que a gente está tendo é apenas casual? – Você indaga, e nesse momento ele te olha mais seriamente, como se curioso.

– Para você não é?

– Bem... – Você se arrepende de ter feito aquela pergunta, pois agora era você que não sabia o que responder. – Bem, acho que sim... Mas poderia não ser... Não? Como eu disse antes, a gente poderia tentar ter algo mais, se você estiver interessado.

Ele arregala os olhos adoravelmente e logo então esconde o rosto com uma das mãos, parecendo confuso e contente ao mesmo tempo. Você acha essa cena linda, e diante dela você tem certeza de que não quer ter algo meramente casual com Noiz. Ele limpa a garganta e tente te encarar, mas aparentemente não consegue e desvia o olhar para o lado oposto ao de ainda há pouco.

– Você... Teve oportunidade de saber como são as coisas comigo... Na cama, eu digo. Eu sei que é frustrante ficar com alguém como eu, e... – Ele segue falando aquelas coisas entrecortadas, como se procurasse pelas palavras certas até você interrompê-lo.

– Não é frustrante ficar com você, Noiz. Pode não ser exatamente convencional, mas não é frustrante. Além disso, sexo não é tudo que importa numa relação.

– Eu não sou exatamente a melhor das companhias.

– Você está bem melhor do que antes. Quer dizer, eu acho que a gente pode realmente se dar bem... Ontem à noite... Foi divertido, não? – Ele apenas acena que sim com a cabeça, ainda sem olha para você. – Pois é, como eu disse, se você estiver interessado, a gente pode tenta e ver se dá certo.

– Eu... Estou interessado. – Ele responde quase inaudível, mas você sorri do mesmo jeito, prostrando-se um pouco para frente a fim de que a sua mão pudesse alcançar a dele. Você entrelaça os seus dedos ao dele e aperta até o ponto que você sabia que ele poderia sentir. Ele olha para as suas mãos, aparentemente acanhado demais para dizer qualquer coisa. Você cogita seriamente a ideia de pedi-lo em namoro, mas isso parece antiquado e vergonhoso demais, por isso você prefere partir para questões práticas.

– Mas se a gente for tentar fazer isso dar certo, você não vai poder ter ciúmes do Aoba, afinal ele é meu melhor amigo.

– Eu sei, eu sei... Como eu disse, foi algo realmente irracional da minha parte, não vai mais se repetir, eu garanto. Até porque, querendo ou não, é graças ao Aoba que a gente se conheceu, e eu meio que entendo a sua frustração. Afinal passei por algo parecido quando Clear voltou. Mas foi provavelmente pelo fato de ele não ter escolhido nenhum de nós que...

– Espera, espera! – Nesse momento você o interrompe. – Como assim? Você gostava do Aoba também? – Você pergunta surpreso, e ele te olha como se te julgasse a pessoa mais idiota sobre a face da Terra.

– Você é realmente lerdo com essas coisas, não?

– Sério? – Você ignora as palavras pouco dóceis, ainda querendo confirmação.

– Não é a toa que você demorou anos para notar que gostava dele. – Ele comenta, e você se sente realmente envergonhado por nunca ter se dado conta antes. – Mas bem, pensa pelo lado positivo: entre todos os corações desiludidos pelo Aoba, você ficou comigo, e não com o Mink. Já pensou aquele brutamonte te comendo de quatro, velhote?

– ... – Você abre a boca, mas som nenhum consegue ser pronunciado. Ao constatar sua ignorância mais uma vez, o mais novo revira os olhos.

– Tá, só falta você dizer que não sabia que o Mizuki também queria o Aoba.

– Como assim?! Não, espera! O Mizuki não é gay, ele tem até uma namorada agora!

– Ah, claro, isso prova muita coisa, é só olhar seu próprio exemplo.

– Ah, mas isso é diferente! Eu não sou gay, eu só...

–... Come cu de macho por esporte, né?

– Você sabe que eu odeio quando você fala desse jeito.

– Que jeito?

– Vulgar.

– Certo, desculpe. Você come _ânus_ de macho por esporte. – Ele se corrige em meio a um sorriso mais do que cínico.

– Não é essa a questão. – Você suspira. – Você faz parecer que eu só estou contigo para te comer.

– Não, você também quer ser comido.

– Noiz!

– Desculpe... – O sorriso dele se desfez, e ele parece melancólico mais uma vez. Ele parece frágil e triste, e você sente uma súbita necessidade de abraça-lo e dizer que está tudo bem.

E é o que você faz, sentando-se ao lado dele e envolvendo os ombros dele com seu braço direito.

– Está tudo bem. – Você diz docemente, tentando confortá-lo, passando a mão pelas costas dele. Você estava prestes a beijá-lo, mas ele se esquiva e contém a sua aproximação com o antebraço. Você o solta e observa como ele se move no sofá a fim de ganhar distância. Aquela atitude te preocupa, muito.

– Não está... – Ele comenta após um suspiro que te deixa ainda mais aflito com o que poderia estar acontecendo.

– Foi algo que eu fiz...? – Você pergunta confuso, forçando a mente em busca de algo que você tivesse feito além dos tópicos já discutidos.

– Não! Quer dizer, de algum modo sim, mas... Mas é mais uma coisa... Que eu preciso te dizer...

– Explica de uma vez, pirralho. – Você o apressa, nervoso demais para aguentar as voltas que ele estava dando.

– Eu sei... De coisas que aconteceram no seu passado. – Ele revela numa voz baixa, parecendo consternado ao dizer aquilo.

Não tão consternado quanto você ficou.


	12. 12

Você engole em seco e desvia o olhar, envergonhado demais para sustentar a face diante das íris carmesins que o encaram aflitas. O seu coração está batendo de uma maneira tão absurda que você consegue escutá-lo, aparentemente, querendo fugir do seu tórax. Você não o culpa. Você também quer fugir. Quer fugir do seu corpo, do campo de visão de Koujaku, da casa dele, da memória dele... Qualquer fuga estaria valendo nesse momento.

Você tenta continuar falando, mas a sua garganta parece fechada, de modo que nem mesmo o ar consegue mais deixa-la. Sim, você está com falta de ar e está se sentindo tonto e apavorado, e você adoraria desmaiar apenas para poder se safar momentaneamente daquela situação. E enquanto você debate internamente sobre aquela possibilidade, ele provavelmente nota a sua incapacidade de falar e o pressiona.

– Do que exatamente você está falando? – O timbre dele está totalmente diferente do que era antes. Está perigoso, quase bestial. Você nota como a respiração dele parece pesada. Aquilo o intimida, como se um perigo desconhecido o espreitasse. E agora você meio que sabia que perigo era aquele.

Pela primeira vez na vida você sente medo de Koujaku.

A essa altura você obviamente já se arrependeu de ter revelado aquilo para ele. Você nem sabia de fato por que havia feito tamanha bobagem. Certo que a culpa por ter pesquisado o passado dele e descoberto seu maior segredo estava incomodando demais e fazendo com que você se sentisse vil, e sujo, e tolo, e covarde, e... Enfim, por mais que você achasse que poderia morrer por causa daquela agonia, você não morreria de fato. Você poderia ter mandando o seu parvo senso de honestidade se aquietar e apenas seguir adiante fingindo que não sabia de nada, aproveitando os bons momentos com o velhote até que ele resolvesse por conta própria te falar, aí você poderia fingir surpresa e consolá-lo, e dizer que estava tudo bem e que nada havia mudado entre vocês.

Mas você não tinha certeza se isso aconteceria algum dia. Você não sabia se Koujaku resolveria algum dia ser sincero com você. Você nem achava que merecia a sinceridade dele. E por isso você havia invadido a casa e o passado dele, apenas para se sentir mais próximo a ele, já que você imaginou que o que quer que ele estivesse escondendo, seria algo que ele só contaria apara Aoba.

Agora você não achava mais isso, e a certeza de que nem Aoba sabia daquilo apenas acentuava a sua culpa.

– Eu pesquisei a sua vida... Faz tempo, na verdade, assim que nos conhecemos. Eu faço isso com todo mundo. Para mim é praxe, porque no meu ramo de trabalho eu preciso saber com quem estou lidando. – Você começa, tentando reagrupar todo bom-senso que você não utilizou ao longo da sua vida a fim de escolher as palavras certas. – E bem, eu logo encontrei incongruências em seus registros de acesso com relação a datas e nomes, além de longos espaços em branco. Eu entendi que alguém havia criado um passado virtual para você. Isso me deixou mais curioso e eu cavei um pouco mais fundo, foi quando eu descobri que você era de um clã Yakuza. – Nesse ponto você ergue o rosto para verificar como o mais velho estava reagindo. Ele apresentava a expressão dura, aparentemente impassível, mas os olhos dele tremiam, e ele parecia lutar para manter algum ritmo na respiração já pesada. – Mas como eu não gostava de você na época, eu não me importei muito. Eu achei que só aquilo explicava o motivo de você ter mudado de nome, ou de evitar mostrar as tatuagens, mas... – Nesse ponto você se cala, respirando fundo na tentativa de angariar coragem para prosseguir.

– O que mais você sabe? – A voz incisiva e cortante te provoca um sobressalto, afastando a pouca calma que você havia conseguido juntar.

– Eu... De uns tempos para cá, eu passei a me interessar mais em você... Muito... E... – Você está gaguejando. Merda, você está gaguejando e se perdendo nas palavras, e ele parece tão impaciente e raivoso que você só consegue gaguejar ainda mais. – Bem, eu também me sentia frustrado porque você nunca quis se abrir para mim. Digo, você sabia tanto de mim e eu não sabia quase nada de você, e.... Foi então que eu tive a ideia de invadir a sua rede pessoal. Eu estranhei que ela era muito bem protegida para alguém que não navegava de forma ativa, então eu decidi vir aqui fisicamente e vasculhar seu banco de dados e...

– E... O que você achou...? – A voz dele que falha agora. Mais uma vez você olha para os olhos dele, e eles estão prestes a transbordar de ira e sofrimento. Você nunca se sentiu tão indigno antes. Você não tinha direito de ter feito aquilo com Koujaku.

– O que aconteceu com a sua família e o clã do qual você fazia parte. – Nesse ponto ele deixa escapar um soluço anasalado, e você se adianta, passando a falar rapidamente. – Eu vi também as suas tentativas de achar o tatuador que trabalhava para eles, e que havia feito esse desenho nas suas costas! A principio achei que ele que havia matado a sua família, e que você queria vingança contra ele, mas logo eu achei a conexão ente ele e o Toue, e o tipo de experiência que ele fazia antes e... As suas tatuagens, e o jeito que você falou da sua mãe... Tudo fez sentido então.

Nesse momento ele se levanta e se vira de costas para você.

– Vá embora. – A voz grave e levemente falha te deixam preocupado.

Você se levanta também e dá um passo na direção dele.

– Velhote, eu sinto muito... Eu não deveria ter...

– Cale a boca e vá embora. – Ele te corta ainda mais ríspido do que antes. Você engole em seco e insiste.

– Koujaku, eu... – Você tenta mais uma vez se explicar enquanto alcança o ombro dele com sua mão esquerda, mas antes que você possa continuar a falar ele agarra o seu braço e o vira tão rapidamente que você demora bons segundos até compreender que ele estava torcendo o seu braço por trás das suas costas, ameaçando quebra-lo. Talvez tivesse até quebrado já, você não tinha certeza e nem se importava na verdade. A única coisa que importava agora era a voz raivosa ressoando rente a sua orelha.

– Você não tem o direito de falar comigo! Você não tem o direito de falar o meu nome! Você não tem o direito de estar aqui.

– Eu sei... – Você responde, sua voz trêmula fazendo com que você se preguntasse se aquele medo seria resultado de algum extinto de autopreservação desconhecido até então a você, ou a simples frustração de ter feito merda justo quando as coisas pareciam estar ficando bem. – Eu não devia ter me metido na sua vida, mas eu precisava dizer que não foi sua culpa!

– Não me venha com essa merda de ‘eu sei’! – E grita largando o seu braço e o empurrando para longe dele. – Não me venha com essa merda de que não foi minha culpa! Eu sei o que eu fiz, Noiz! Você não sabe porra nenhuma!

– Você não é um monstro, Koujaku! – Você ainda tenta, e mais uma vez ele se impulsiona contra você, dessa vez a mão direita dele indo ao seu pescoço, apertando ao ponto de sufoca-lo enquanto os olhos vermelhos pareciam ferver em meio a ódio e lágrimas.

– Você realmente precisa ir embora, Noiz. – Ele grunhe por entre os dentes, ameaçador, soltando o seu pescoço logo em seguida.

Você tosse e leva as mãos instintivamente ao local apertado. Havia sido tão forte que você pode sentir nitidamente. Você não imaginava que um ser humano poderia ter tanta força, mas para você estava claro que Koujaku poderia ter te matado naquele exato instante se quisesse. Talvez ele tivesse se dado conta disso também, e por isso ele agora parecia fazer um grande esforço em controlar a respiração e as emoções.

Ele parecia... Amedrontado?

Sim. Você ponderou se ele não estaria com medo de fazer com você o mesmo que ele inconscientemente fizera com a própria mãe. Obviamente, você era indigno também desse colocar no mesmo patamar da mãe dele.

– Você fez isso comigo... – Você comenta após alguns segundos, sorrindo triste quando finalmente para de tossir. – Você disse que eu não era um monstro...

– Nossas histórias nem se comparam, Noiz! Você derrubou o seu irmão! Eu... – A voz dele se perde em meio a um soluço angustiado, e você se desespera. Você o abraça, tão forte quanto pode.

Ele resiste a princípio, manda você soltá-lo, mas tudo que você faz é apertá-lo com mais e mais força entre seus braços, assim como ele já havia feito com você. Você precisava que ele soubesse que você estava lá para ele, e que você continuaria lá.

– Você é tão melhor que eu, velho! Tão melhor! Você é muito melhor que eu porque eu sei você realmente amava a sua mãe! Você ainda a ama! – Você diz em meio a soluços. Sim, você está chorando também.

– Eu. Matei. A. Minha. Mãe. – Ele fala pausadamente, ainda repleto de ira enquanto finalmente se livra do seu abraço, por mais que você esforçasse para mantê-lo. Aquela fala te deixa profundamente perturbado, mas ainda assim você não desiste.

– Você não matou a sua mãe! Não era você! Eu tenho certeza que não era você!

– Eu fiquei banhado com o sangue dela. Eu fiz isso com as minhas próprias mãos. Que parte disso é tão difícil para você entender?

– Você amava a sua mãe! Você abriria mão de tudo para protege-la, eu sei! Você era um ótimo filho!

– Eu não quero escutar isso de _você._ – Ele comenta com uma entonação quase sinistra na última palavra. Você não sabe bem o que ele quis dizer com aquilo, e procurando a resposta nos olhos dele, tudo que você encontra é algum sentimento que você não faz ideia de qualquer seja, se pena ou desprezo. Você apenas sabe que não é bom. Nesse momento ele suspira, aparentemente mais calmo, mas genuinamente farto de você. – Apenas vá embora antes que eu... – Ele se contém nesse momento e você arregala os olhos.

– Antes que você o quê? Que você me bata? Que me mate? Você acha mesmo que eu vou me importar? Você pode me bater, pode me matar, pode fazer o que quiser para descontar o que eu fiz! Você só não pode ignorar isso! Não pode ignorar que eu continuo gostando e você, e que eu não me importo com qualquer merda que tenha acontecido no seu passado!

– De que adiantaria te bater? Te matar? Eu estaria te fazendo um favor, não? Você não ia sentir nada, assim como você nunca iria entender mesmo que eu me abrisse com você algum dia. O que você entende sobre _amar uma mãe_ , afinal? – Aquela pergunta áspera e amarga te deixa sem reação. Você abre a boca e tenta falar algo, mas não consegue. Uma dor profunda na garganta o impede, e você sabe que não era por conta do quase estrangulamento há pouco sofrido.

Aquelas palavras doeram.

Doeram mais do que qualquer briga, qualquer partida de Rhyme, qualquer insulto.

Neste ponto, você entende que nada mais pode ser feito. Que você não pode fazer nada por Koujaku. Você não pode fazer nada por você dois. Porque você não é digno de fazer qualquer coisa. Você não entende nada sobre amar uma mãe, e você não entende nada sobre ser amado por ela, e logo você não entende nada sobre Koujaku. Não há nada que você possa fazer, e por mais que doa admitir, você precisa se recolher à sua insignificância. Você podia até não ser um monstro, como Koujaku havia lhe dito, mas você também não era nada.

Seus lábios mais uma vez se curvam em um sorriso triste enquanto seus olhos pendem ao chão. Você dá as costas e inicia o primeiro passo em direção à porta. Sua perna nunca lhe parecera tão pesada antes. Era como se estivessem penduradas nela todas as suas frustrações passadas, todas as desilusões, todas as mágoas. Mas você consegue dar mais um passo, e mais um, arrastando consigo as suas esperanças e ilusões destroçadas. Você abre a porta com alguma dificuldade e passa por ela, suspirando audivelmente.

– Eu só queria que você soubesse que você não é um monstro... – Você diz antes de fechar a porta. – Mesmo.


	13. 13

Você pisca algumas vezes, parecendo finalmente voltar à realidade. É como se você tivesse acabado de acordar de um denso e confuso pesadelo, daqueles que te fazem gritar, suar e agonizar na cama. Mas você estava de pé, no meio da sua sala, encarando uma porta fechada. Noiz havia acabado de sair por ela. E ele estava chorando. Ele estava dizendo que você não era um monstro. Que você não havia matado a sua mãe. Ele te abraçou e tentou te consolar.

Mas você havia matado a sua mãe.

Mas você era um monstro, sim.

E ainda assim, Noiz queria lhe dizer o contrário. Claro que ouvir isso dele não aliviaria o peso que você carrega em sua consciência, nem o redimiria de seus pecados. Nada mudaria dentro de você com relação a isso.

Mas mudaria muita coisa com relação a ele.

Você sempre imaginou que, caso alguém descobrisse – alguém que se importasse com você ou que te considerasse um amigo, e não um hacker qualquer que você pagou para modificar seus registros – essa pessoa teria medo de você, ou nojo, ou ainda o denunciaria. Na melhor das hipóteses, ela simplesmente se afastaria de você.

Noiz veio até você.

Noiz o abraçou.

Noiz.

Noiz.

Noiz.

Você sai em disparada, abre a porta e grita o nome dele. Ele para ainda na calçada e se vira para você. Você encara os olhos sofridos e a face molhada. Você não deveria ter falado aquilo para ele. Ele não tinha culpa se não amava ou se não havia sido amado pela mãe dele. Havia sido cruel da sua parte, e você não se perdoaria por ter sido cruel com ele. E é por isso que você dá alguns passos incertos na direção dele, até chegar bem perto. Você abre a boca e tenta falar alguma coisa, tenta pedir perdão. Nenhuma palavra deixa a sua garganta. Você não consegue.

Mas ainda assim ele te abraça.

Ele te agarra com todas as forças e enfia a cara no seu peito, começando a chorar copiosamente. Você o abraça de volta, apertando as costas dele tão forte que você nem precisa perguntar para ter certeza de que ele estava sentindo o seu toque.

Ele estava te sentindo.

E ele estava ali com você.

Ele continuava ali com você.

Vocês não precisam falar nada depois disso, mas ainda assim você sussurra com os lábios pressionados contra os finos fios de cabelo loiro:

– Me desculpe...

Ele chora mais forte e te abraça mais forte. Você faz o mesmo, sentindo melhor ainda o calor do corpo dele enquanto o arrepio gelado percorre a sua espinha. É nesse momento que você se dá conta que está só de cueca.

Na calçada.

Numa manhã fria.

Em um sobressalto, você se separa dele e olha ao redor, suspirando aliviado com o fato de apesar de não ser mais tão cedo, a sua rua é naturalmente pouco movimentada. Noiz te encara confuso por um segundo, mas logo em seguida arregala os olhos compreendendo melhor a situação. Ele começa a rir, e você se limita a pegá-lo pelo pulso e puxá-lo de volta para a sua casa enquanto sente o rosto arder de tanta vergonha. Você ainda dá uma olhada para fora antes de fechar a porta, a fim de se certificar que nenhum vizinho havia visto aquela cena ridícula. Você tranca a fechadura suspirando aliviado enquanto Noiz continua rindo de você.

Normalmente você ficaria zangado com ele – e você estava morrendo de raiva dele há um minuto – mas diante dessa situação você se vê obrigado a rir junto dele. Quando você finalmente para de rir, você volta a encará-lo seriamente. Ao se dar conta do seu olhar, ele também cessa o riso e baixa a face, aparentemente reabsorvido pela seriedade da situação que originou tudo isso.

Você tosse um pouco a fim de limpar a garganta e conseguir forças para falar tudo o que precisa ser dito.

– O que você fez foi errado... – Você começa e ele encolhe os ombros. Você se pergunta se ele realmente precisaria ouvir um sermão sobre respeito, consideração e bom-senso. Pelas ações dele, claro que sim. Mas como ele havia pedido desculpas, e pela maneira como ele se portava agora, você sabe que ele tem consciência que não deveria ter feito aquilo. – Você não devia ter invadido a minha intimidade, mas... Eu também invadi a sua. De outra maneira, claro, mas eu não fui justo ao te perguntar aquelas coisas enquanto você estava bêbado.

– Hum... – Ele pondera sobre isso, parecendo um pouco aliviado ao notar que você já havia sido desleal com ele também. – Então nós estamos empatados?

– Não diria isso, mas... – Você responde num suspiro cansado. – Vamos apenas evitar esse tipo de coisa? Eu entendo que você estava curioso, e que realmente nossa relação não estava minimamente igualitária... Mas eu realmente me senti muito invadido com o que você fez, e desde... Desde que isso aconteceu comigo, há muitos anos atrás, eu preciso tomar um cuidado diário para não ficar furioso... Eu preciso conviver com a possibilidade de eu me descontrolar e eu terminar machucando alguém...

– Por isso que você sempre tentava resistir quando eu te provocava...

– Sim...

– Deve ter sido difícil...

– Bastante. – Você dá um pequeno sorriso nesse momento, lembrando de todo esforço que o pirralho fizera para te tirar do sério. Você se sente genuinamente vitorioso por ter resistido. – Ainda assim, por mais que eu estivesse com raiva de você e querendo me vingar, eu não queria ter falado aquelas coisas para você... Sobre você e a sua mãe...

– Não, tudo bem... Você falou só a verdade. – Ele sussurra em meio a um suspiro triste, e aquilo dói no seu peito.

– Não, não está tudo bem. Por mais que você tenha me falado algumas coisas, eu não sei como de fato era a relação de vocês. Eu apenas acho que se você não amasse os seus pais, a atitude deles não teria doído tanto em você. É por isso que eu acho que você amou sim a sua mãe, e por isso eu acho que você entende, de uma maneira bem diferente da minha, mas entende sim, o que é perder uma mãe. – Nesse ponto ele finalmente ergue o rosto e os olhos claros como perídoto brilham e tremem em uma emoção que você não entende tão bem, mas que você julga ser importante para Noiz. – Nós dois perdemos nossas mães, e nós dois nos sentimos monstros por causa disso. Nós fomos monstro por muito tempo... – Nesse momento ele apenas te abraça, mais uma vez escondendo a cabeça no seu peito. – Além disso, eu achei bom que você tenha sido honesto comigo. Você poderia ter fingindo que não sabia de nada, simplesmente se afastado de mim, ou sei lá. – Você para por um instante, concentrando-se para não permitir que qualquer soluço interrompesse a sua fala. Você o abraça forte mais uma vez e tenta descobrir porque você está tão sensível. A resposta brota automaticamente no seu peito, fazendo seus olhos arderem de emoção. – A verdade é que eu estou aliviado... Eu estou tão aliviado que você não tenha ido embora! Eu tinha medo que alguém descobrisse porque eu achava que todo mundo iria me desprezar e me abandonar, mas você... – Você não consegue continuar. Agora é você que está com o rosto enfiado nos ombros dele em uma tentativa de ocultar suas lágrimas.

– Eu estou aqui, velhote... E eu quero continuar aqui, se você deixar... Eu também não quero ficar sozinho... Nunca mais. – Ele diz de maneira entrecortada e carregada enquanto acaricia as suas costas, e você sente pelos movimentos do tórax dele que ele está chorando também.

–Eu também estou aqui, Noiz... – Você fala em meio a uma curiosa mistura de suavidade, angústia, alívio e anseio. Você finalmente ergue o rosto do ombro dele e tenta limpar as lágrimas com as mãos. Você deve estar no mínimo ridículo agora por conta do choro, mas você não se importa porque ele estava chorando junto de você, e isso muda tudo. Por isso você apenas beija o topo da cabeça loira e leva a mão direita ao queixo dele, levantando-o delicadamente. Você acha que aquele seria um momento adequado para se beijarem, e quando você vê aquelas duas íris verdes tão límpidas e cintilantes, você tem certeza que é o certo a fazer.

Mas o alarme do seu coil discorda, começando a tocar o som baixo e irritante que anunciava o seu compromisso.

– Ah, droga! Estou atrasado! – Você comenta consternado, olhando para o horário marcado no letreiro do seu coil enquanto o desativa. Você se afasta dele e vai até o quarto a passos apressados em busca de suas roupas.

– Hora marcada com a moça do cabelo azul, não é? – Ele comenta da sala em um esforço ridiculamente falho de parecer indiferente, e nesse ponto você vai para a porta apenas para exibir a sua expressão de incredulidade.

– Hackeou minha agenda também?

–Sim.

Nesse ponto você suspira, pensando que realmente teria problemas em impor limites nesse tipo de comportamento. Mas você estava atrasado demais para discutir a questão no momento, por isso você apenas volta a se vestir. Você até pondera se deveria desmarcar de novo, mas isso seria desrespeitoso e nada profissional com a moça que apenas queria um corte de cabelo. Talvez ela até quisesse algo mais, tendo em vista o que havia acontecido entre vocês, e provavelmente era isso o que incomodava Noiz. Você pessoalmente estava de consciência tranquila, pois antes de ficarem, você havia explicado para ela que você não estava procurando nada sério, de modo que ela não deveria por seus sentimentos naquele enlace casual. Isso não haveria de ser um problema. Não para você ou para Noiz, pelo menos.

– Como eu não a atendi daquela vez, eu remarquei para hoje. Eu realmente preciso ir.

– Claro. – Ele responde seco, ainda fingindo que não se importa. Você consideraria aquele tipo de atitude muito infantil... E é de fato, mas você releva por conta da idade e da falta de experiência do pirralho.

– Eu não tenho mais nada com ela. – Você precisa assegurá-lo disso por algum motivo que nem você compreende. Ele franze a testa e inclina levemente o rosto, olhando para você como se quisesse decifrá-lo.

– Mesmo que tivesse, você não me deve explicações, velhote. Não sou seu namorado.

Aquela frase o incomoda um pouco. É verdade. Vocês não têm nada oficial, e você se pergunta se o correto não seria pedi-lo em namoro. Talvez fosse, mas não agora, certamente. Vocês ainda têm muitas coisas a acertar antes de decidir dar um passo desses. Você quer ter certeza para não correr o risco de estragar tudo como você fizera com o único namoro da sua vida. Sim, seria melhor ir com calma e suavidade, e por isso, já vestido, você vai até ele e o mira nos olhos enquanto repousa a mão direita no ombro dele.

– Mas para mim é importante que você saiba. – Você insiste.

– Eu sei que você não sai mais do que duas vezes com a mesma mulher.

– Verdade. – Você responde surpreso e incomodado com a quantidade de informação que ele tem de você.

– Pergunto-me porque com homens a regra muda. – Ele comenta, aqueles verdes olhos afiados encarando profundamente os seus. Você queria corrigi-lo, tirar a palavra ‘homens’ da frase. Queria dizer que de alguma maneira ele era especial para você, mas a vergonha e a insegurança não permitem, e você apenas se cala. Ele parece notar o seu desconforto e para o seu alívio desvia o olhar. – Bem, melhor eu ir. A gente se vê. –Ele tenta se virar, mas a sua mão o mantém na mesma posição.

– Eu tenho vários atendimentos agendados para hoje, então vou ficar ocupado até o fim do dia, mas... Hum... Como você sabe o Mizuki faz o encontro dos Ribsterz da região toda segunda sexta do mês no Black Needle.

– Sim, eu sempre evito esse dia para não ter problemas. – Ele comenta baixinho, e a sua boca se abre por conta própria.

– Ah, é mesmo... Mas... Tipo, acho que já diminuiu bastante essa bronca dos Ribsterz com os Rhymers desde que...

–... O Rhyme acabou. – Ele completa a frase, e você fica um pouco aliviado por parecer que ele se ajustou até que bem a nova realidade. Você pessoalmente não saberia como seria caso o Rib acabasse de uma hora para a outra, e isso porque você não dependia do Rib para sentir determinadas coisas, como Noiz dependia do Rhyme.

– Pois é.

– E você quer que eu vá?

– Se você quiser. Acho que seria legal.

– É um encontro? – Ele pergunta, e você imediatamente se lembra da ocasião em que encontraram o Aoba e ele usou a mesma palavra. Normalmente você diria que não, ou riria. Um encontro com outro homem parecia algo tolo demais para ser concebido, mas... Mas pela forma como os olhos dele brilhavam ansiosos, e como as bochechas dele se encontravam levemente rubras, você se viu incapacitado de negar.

– Se você aceitar, será um encontro.

Ele apenas faz que sim com a cabeça, e nesse momento você tem certeza de que ele está feliz.


	14. 14

Você já arrumou o seu cabelo dezessete vezes. Tudo bem que o seu cabelo é curto demais para que qualquer coisa que você faça nele seja realmente perceptível, mas a aflição o impulsiona a continuar, afinal, Koujaku é cabelereiro, e você imagina que esse tipo de coisa seja muito importante num encontro com ele. Era isso ou ficar olhando para as horas no coil. Normalmente você optaria pelo coil, mas tinha o detalhe de que você e Koujaku não haviam estipulado nenhum horário específico, apenas que estariam ambos nesta noite no Black Needle para o encontro. Diante dessa realidade, restava a opção de esperar o tempo passar a fim de não chegar tão cedo e parecer ansioso demais – já que se dependesse da sua vontade, você ficaria de plantão na frente da Black Needle esperando o Mizuki abrir.  
Segundo Usagimodoki, você poderia morrer de hipotermia se o fizesse.  
É o primeiro encontro da sua vida, e você sabe que está a um passo de surtar, tanto que você tomou dois banhos por conta do suor que insistia em brotar da sua pele a despeito do frio, e mais um por ter acabado se passando perfume demais. Você também escovou os dentes cinco vezes, apenas para garantir.  
Você suspira e olha as roupas jogadas em cima da cama. Você não tinha muitas, mas estavam todas ali. Você havia experimentado quase tudo, mas nada lhe satisfazia. No fim, tudo que você conseguiu foi vestir uma calça jeans escura, um pouco colada demais – mas que você faz o sacrifício por achar que a peça pode atrair os olhos de Koujaku para a sua bunda, e isso seria muito legal – e uma camiseta preta de mangas compridas escrito ‘Erro 404’. Você imagina que quase ninguém lá entenderá a mensagem, mas você a escolheu porque achou que as escritas ‘Rhymers têm o hard driver maior’ e ‘Eu sei o seu IP’ poderiam criar problemas. Além disso, você já colocou as ataduras e munhequeiras de sempre, pois você sabe que as cicatrizes em suas mãos atraem atenção e perguntas desnecessárias.  
É insuficiente, você supõe, e por isso volta a cavar a sua pilha de roupas em busca de algo que possa incrementar o seu visual. Uma boina preta e verde, em um padrão de estampa muito semelhante ao do seu gorro perdido parece ser a salvação para o inexistente problema com o seu cabelo, e você tem certeza que o colete branco vai combinar com a camiseta. Você também separa um cachecol verde neon, afinal a temperatura apenas caiu ao longo do dia, mesmo que você não sinta. Você pensa em colocar a jaqueta de couro, mas com receio de ficar parecendo que se arrumou demais, você optar por uma de material sintético. Verde e preta também, é claro, para combinar com o resto das peças. Oh sim, e botas. Botas de trekking. Ninguém nunca erra usando botas de trekking, você tem certeza! Agora é só pendurar os seus allmates e... Você está pronto!  
Você suspira um pouco aliviado e se senta, e agora sim começa a olhar para o coil. Ainda é bem cedo, e você começa a bater o seu pé no chão angustiado. Tenta jogar alguma coisa com o Usagimodoki, mas a falta de concentração não permite.  
– Noiz está nervoso. Pi!  
– Não me diga. – Você comenta com desdém, revirando os olhos.  
– Os batimentos cardíacos dele estão fortes e acelerados, e a temperatura corporal das extremidades dele diminuiu, pi! Ele está com os músculos das costas tensos e a respiração desregulada. Pi!  
Aquela observação o irrita, e você decide ir para o Black Needle antes que enlouqueça. Obviamente, você chega cedo demais, mas pelo menos não deu de cara com uma porta fechada. Mizuki estava ali no balcão servindo e conversando com alguns membros do Dry Juice, e tão logo te avista, o tatuador acena para você e o chama animadamente. À medida que você se aproxima, todavia, o sorriso dele vai se transformando em uma estranha expressão de espanto.  
– Nossa Noiz... Você está... – Ele comenta enquanto te analise de cima a baixo com uma sobrancelha erguida em incredulidade.  
–... Estou..? – Você tenta incitá-lo a continuar, mas ele para de te encarar e volta ao sorriso amigável de sempre.  
– Nada. Enfim, que bom que você veio! Fazia tempo que você não aparecia, estava preocupado já. Vai beber o quê?  
– Hum, estava resolvendo umas coisas. – Você responde um pouco desconfortável enquanto se ajeita no banco alto e tira o casaco imaginado que a temperatura dentro do bar esteja mais amena. – E qualquer coisa que não seja amarga.  
– Espero que esteja tudo bem agora. – Ele diz de forma amigável enquanto começa a escolher algo dentre garrafas arrumadas nas prateleiras que ficavam atrás do balcão.  
– Está tudo bem, sim. – Nesse ponto qualquer conversa casual tendia a acabar, mas Mizuki tinha um talento para continuar a falar com você a despeito das suas respostas secas.  
– O Aoba também estava preocupado com você. – Ele fala enquanto começa a preparar a sua bebida.  
– Você acha que ele vem hoje? – Você indaga se sentindo um pouco culpado, afinal a presença dele poderia criar problemas nessa noite, por mais que Koujaku afirmasse não amar mais o amigo da mesma forma que antes.  
–Não, ele não costuma vir nas noites de Rib. Por falar nisso, nem você. –Nesse ponto ele coloca na sua frente um copo alto contendo gelo e um líquido azul. Você cheira antes de dar um gole. O sabor é muito mais agradável do que o aroma forte de álcool, certamente, mas ainda assim você faz uma careta. –Algum motivo especial para você vir?  
– Ah, eu tenho um encontro. – Você finge indiferença nesse momento, mas a verdade é que você estava morrendo de vontade de falar para alguém... Não, melhor, de gritar para que todos no bar escutassem. Não, melhor ainda, de tatuar ‘estou tendo um encontro’ na sua testa. Será que Mizuki toparia tatuar isso agora?  
– Opa! Um encontro! Por que não disse antes? – Ele fica animado e tira abruptamente o copo da sua mão. – Isso pede um drink especial! – E nesse momento ele volta às suas garrafas. Em poucos segundos tem um novo copo na sua frente, dessa vez com um líquido branco. – Esse é o drink da sorte em encontros!   
Você prova um gole e logo reconhece o sabor doce sobressaindo a um forte fundo cítrico de limão.  
–Esse não é o drink que você fez para mim na última vez?  
– O mesmo. É o meu famoso ‘Abridor de Pernas’.  
–‘Abridor de Pernas’? – Você repete franzindo a testa. – Você disse que ele dava sorte no jogo.  
– E não deu sorte no jogo que você estava jogando? – Nesse momento ele pisca para você com um olho só de maneira significativa, e tudo que você consegue fazer é arregalar os olhos, perguntando-se se você havia entendido direito.   
– Então foi por isso que você insistiu para o velhote jogar?  
Ele apenas alarga o sorriso e aponta com o queixo na direção da porta.   
– Olha só quem chegou mais cedo hoje também. Será que devo preparar mais um desses para ele?   
Nesse momento você se vira e seus olhos encontram imediatamente os de Koujaku. Ele acena para vocês e vai se aproximando, e a feição dele vai se desfazendo em espanto à medida que ele chega mais perto. Ele te analisa de cima abaixo em uma reação semelhante a de Mizuki.  
–O que foi? –Você pergunta incomodado.  
–Que foi o quê?  
–Você estava me olhando estranho.  
–Nada, é só que você está... Arrumado. –Ele comenta desviando o olhar, e bem...  
Você imediatamente se sente ridículo, claro. Koujaku, já havia mencionado seu mau gosto para roupas em uma das suas brigas há muito tempo. Você não se importou na ocasião, é claro, mas dessa vez você realmente achou que conseguiria impressioná-lo de forma positiva. Não conseguiu, pelo jeito, e por isso você quer arrancar as suas roupas. Você realmente pensa na possibilidade de beber o suficiente para subir no balcão e se livrar de toda aquela vergonha, mas você não acha que Koujaku iria ficar muito contente com isso. Nem Mizuki, provavelmente. Por isso você se limita a tirar disfarçadamente – como se desse para disfarçar o ato de despir duas peças de roupa verde cítrico – a boina e o cachecol.  
Você ia confirmar com ele se a roupa não havia ficado boa, mas o som de Mizuki pondo com força uma garrafa e um copo bem pequeno no balcão o distrai. Você reconhece aquela garrafa, é igual a que o tatuador te deu de presente no seu aniversário, e que você secou quando estava triste. A lembrança faz com que seu estômago se revolte um pouco, mas você o ignora a sensação bebendo um pouco da doce batida em sua mão.  
– Conte as doses para eu te cobrar depois. – O ruivo diz sorrindo cínico, e o Koujaku já toma posse da garrafa, servindo-se de uma dose.  
–Você teria coragem de cobrar um serviço merda desses? – O moreno brinca. – No bar do outro quarteirão teria uma loira sensual me servindo! – Ele comenta rindo, mas parece se lembrar da sua presença e para na mesma hora. Mizuki tenta sorrir para você a fim de confortá-lo, mas também parece sem graça com a situação, dizendo que precisa atender o resto do pessoal e se retirando.  
Você tenta não se incomodar com aquele comentário, até porque você já havia escutado os dois brincarem com esse tipo de assunto muitas vezes antes, mas... Você se questiona se tudo não seria bem mais fácil de você fosse uma mulher.   
Nesse momento, você olha para o homem mais velho e sabe que não. Não seria, afinal Koujaku é gay, você se conforta. Você tem certeza que ele é gay, e não bissexual. Com essa certeza você sorri e ergue o seu copo na direção dele, convidando-o mudamente para um brinde.  
Ele demora um pouco para entender a sua intenção, mas logo encosta o copo dele ao seu e vira todo seu conteúdo de uma vez em seguida. Ele sorri também e ele olha para a sua roupa um tanto intrigado.  
–Sobre o que é a sua camiseta?  
–Hum... É uma coisa de informática. Era o que aparecia no antigo protocolo de conexão a internet quando o servidor não respondia.   
–Ah... – Ele comenta claramente desinteressado e você subitamente compreende que você realmente não pertence àquele lugar. Você até já sabia disso antes, mas agora esse fato finalmente começa a incomodá-lo, pois agora você se sente patético. E mais nervoso. E mais desesperado. E você bebe em dois goles todo o conteúdo do copo na sua mão. Um calor reconfortante o preenche de imediato, e você apenas pensa que precisa mais daquilo, mas como Mizuki está longe e aparentemente ocupado, você olha com cobiça para o pequeno copo nas mãos de Koujaku.  
– Quer uma dose? – Ele pergunta enquanto se serve de novo. – Tequila. – Você pensa em aceitar, mas você se lembra, ou melhor, você não se lembra do que aconteceu da última vez que você exagerou no álcool. Você não acha que terminar a noite com a cara enfiada numa privada seria um bom desfecho para um encontro, por isso você apenas faz que não com a cabeça. – Ainda traumatizado com o último porre? –Ele pergunta de forma amigável, deixando o copo ainda cheio sobre o balcão. Você faz o mesmo com o seu copo vazio.  
– Um pouco. Meu corpo parece rejeitar a ideia.  
– Normal. Nos meus primeiros porres eu passava um bom tempo sem beber depois. Depois de um tempo, eu passei a tomar um novo porre para curar a ressaca do dia anterior.  
– Não parece uma ideia muito inteligente.  
– Não é, mas demora uns anos até você sacar que não dá mesmo para beber todo dia. – Ele ri. – Não tanto, pelo menos.  
– Mas para quê beber tanto? – Sim, você sempre quis saber. Dois ou três drinks eram o suficiente para que você se sentisse relaxado e ‘alegre’. Mais do que isso, depois das duas experiências que você teve, parecia no mínimo tolice.  
– Hum... É uma coisa de homem, eu diria. Difícil explicar.  
– Eu acho parecido com aquelas coisas que os gorilas fazem para se provar macho alfa, mas em vez de urrar e bater no peito, vocês veem quem vira mais doses.  
Ele faz uma careta ante a comparação, e você teme tê-lo ofendido, mas logo ele ri levemente e responde.  
– É, acho que é bem isso mesmo.   
Você sorri. Você está feliz que ele tenha vindo – sim, a ideia de levar um bolo chegou a passar por sua cabeça, mesmo você sabendo que Koujaku podia ter todos os defeitos do mundo, mas não era esse tipo de pessoa – e está feliz que esteja tudo dando certo a despeito de seu problema inicial com as roupas. Ah, você ainda está com o colete branco. Você o tira também.  
Nesse momento você se preparava para comentar sobre como o bar havia enchido rapidamente ou qualquer outra futilidade, mas uma voz alta e animada o interrompe.  
– Ora se não é o nosso líder! Chegou cedo hoje! – Você olha para trás e identifica Kou, o braço direito de Koujaku no Beni-Shigure. Ele ignora completamente a sua presença e pega o velhote pelo braço, já o puxando, fazendo com que ele se levante. –Ei, o Hagima saiu do hospital hoje e nós vamos beber para comemorar!   
– Ei, calma Kou! Espera! – O mais velho tenta detê-lo, mas o jovem o ignora, gritando para a as pessoas reunidas ao redor de uma mesa no fundo do bar.   
– Ei Hagima! Ninguém bebe ainda que o chefe vai se juntar a nós! Mais uma dose na rodada, Mizuki-san!  
E nisso você se vê sozinho no balcão do bar. Mizuki nota a sua situação e se aproxima tão logo serve as bebidas e vira uma dose junto aos membros do Beni-Shigure.  
– Noite difícil, hum? – Ele pergunta com um guardanapo e um copo na mão, imitando perfeitamente alguns dos filmes de faroeste que você já viu. – Mais um drink?  
– Mais cinco, por favor. – Você pede frustrado, recebendo um sorriso amigo enquanto ele volta a preparar a bebida para você.  
– Tá tão difícil a situação?  
– Eu devo ser a companhia mais entediante do mundo.  
– Nem é, ele só foi cumprimentar o pessoal.  
– Eu sei...  
– Sinto muito que o Black Needle não seja o lugar mais romântico da cidade. Aliais, que lugar você foram escolher para um encontro, heim? Quer dizer, aqui pode ser bom quando já se está namorando, mas para um encontro inicial seria melhor um lugar mais reservado e sem tanta gente conhecida.  
– Verdade...  
– Se eu fosse você, arrastava ele daqui. – Mais uma vez ele pisca com um olho para você na tentativa de animá-lo, mas dessa vez não consegue. Você pega seu drink e bebe cabisbaixo, mas a bebida parece mais forte e você tem dificuldade em fazê-la descer pela sua garganta.  
– Você acha que ele tem vergonha de mim? – Você pergunta repentinamente.  
– Por que ele teria?  
– Eu sou estranho, eu era Rhymer, eu sou homem. Aposto que se eu fosse mulher ele teria me levado para sentar no colo dele e exibir para os amigos.  
– Você tem a opção de ir até lá e sentar no colo dele agora mesmo.  
– Ele iria me odiar.  
– Você acha? Eu digo que ele ficaria vermelho e sem reação.  
– E depois brigaria comigo.  
– É, talvez, mas sabe, acho que ia até ajudá-lo a sair do armário.  
– Então você também tinha notado?  
– Noiz, acho que só ele não tinha notado. Ah, e o Aoba também, que é tão cabeça de vento quanto ele. – Nisso você sorri concordando.  
– Você acha que os outros amigos dele iam aceitar bem?  
– Ah, o pessoal do Rib não é tão conservador... Eu já vi uns os rapazes fazem umas ‘brincadeiras’ bem pesadas quando estão muito bêbados ou loucos. –Ele faz referência ao uso de drogas, que era comum em alguns times, mas não no Dry Juice nem no Beni-Shigure. Mizuki e Koujaku eram bem rígidos com relação a isso. – E fora isso, por vezes se formam alguns casais dentro dos times. Atualmente tem um no Dry Juice, e todo mundo leva numa boa, então é comum esse tipo de coisa. É mais questão do próprio Koujaku aceitar a ideia de que tá saindo com um homem, e que isso é tão normal quanto sair com uma mulher. Tente ser paciente com ele nesse aspecto. – Você sorri agradecido, mas não muito convencido enquanto o ruivo pensativo bebe uma dose da garrafa que havia entregue a Koujaku. – Opa, ele está vindo, boa sorte.   
– Espero que eu não tenha que pagar por essa dose! – O moreno chega falando, e o tatuador apenas dá os ombros.  
– Vai negar bebida para um velho amigo?  
– Quando esse amigo é o dono do bar, sim!   
– Certo, certo! Hoje é por minha conta a bebida. Dos dois! Divirtam-se! – O ruivo ri e se afasta com a desculpa de ir atender outras pessoas.   
O moreno sorri e se senta ao seu lado novamente, servindo uma dose antes de te olhar de forma mais séria e aparentemente arrependida.  
– Desculpe ter saído daquele jeito.  
– Tranquilo, são os seus amigos.  
– Mas o meu encontro é com você.  
– Não é como se você pudesse dizer para todo mundo ‘ah, não posso deixar aquele cara sozinho porque a gente está tendo um encontro’.  
– Sério? Porque foi isso que eu disse para me deixarem voltar.  
– Verdade? – Você quase derruba sua bebida de tão empolgado, mas tenta se controlar em seguida. A ideia de Koujaku admitindo para os amigos que estava saindo com você parecia surreal demais.  
– Bem, não para todo mundo, mas para o Kou, o que significa que amanhã o Beni-Shigure todo deverá saber.  
– Normal. – Você sorri feliz. Então Koujaku não tinha vergonha de você, afinal. – De qualquer jeito, se você não falasse, do jeito que o Mizuki está bebendo, daqui a pouco certamente que vai começar a falar pelos cotovelos.  
– Você contou para o Mizuki? – O timbre de preocupação o incomoda um pouco, mas você tenta relevar.  
–Não, ele sacou sozinho. Há um bom tempo pelo jeito. Por isso que ele me deu esse drink.  
– O que tem o drink?  
– Experimenta. – Você oferece o copo para ele e ele bebe lentamente tentando identificar o sabor.  
– É o mesmo daquela noite do pôquer, não?  
– Uhum, Mizuki fez esse drink para mim porque segundo ele traz sorte.  
– Sério? Qual o nome?  
– “Abridor de pernas”.  
Nesse momento ele quase se engasga e você sorri. Ele sorri também e te devolve o copo, e você volta a beber.  
– Ei, mas isso que dizer que o Mizuki acha que eu sou gay? – Ele pergunta incomodado.  
– O Mizuki não acha que você é gay. – Você o corrige. – Ele sabe.  
– Eu posso ser bissexual.  
– Poderia, se não fosse gay. – Você o corrige novamente.  
– Sério, qual seu argumento para dizer que eu sou gay?  
– Você é tão gay que até o seu allmate é gay.  
– Certo, do que você está falando agora?  
– O Beni é apaixonado pelo Ren.  
– Hã?  
– Claro que não é exatamente amor, mas o tipo de inteligência artificial que você instalou nele dá autonomia suficiente para que ele emule sentimentos e aja de acordo com eles. E ele gosta mais do Ren do que de você, daí a obsessão que ele tem em perguntar do Ren sempre que você encontra o Aoba. É a maneira deles de se ‘se apaixonarem’.  
– Como você sabe disso? – Ele te pergunta incrédulo.  
– Quando eu invadi a sua casa e acessei a rede física do local, eu chequei os dados e algoritmos do Beni.  
– Por quê?  
– Porque a reação dos allmates a pessoas ou situações tende a se assemelhar com as respostas cerebrais, físicas e comportamentais dos donos.  
– E...?  
– E eu queria saber se o Beni realmente me odiava.  
–Hum... E ele te odeia?  
– Os números indicam que ele apenas gosta de implicar comigo.  
– Isso é bom, não?  
– Talvez...  
– E como seria se ele te odiasse de fato?  
– Uma vez que os Allmates tendem a reproduzir as emoções do subconsciente dos donos, se ele me odiasse de fato, era quase certo que você me odiaria também.  
– Você estava com medo que eu te odiasse?  
– Um pouco... – Você responde desviando o olhar e bebendo mais um pouco.  
– Mas agora você sabe que não, certo? – Ele pergunta, mas você não consegue responder. Você apenas faz que sim com a cabeça a bebe mais. Ele sorri contente. –Mas voltando ao assunto, me diz uma coisa... Funciona?  
– Hum? –Você o olha sem entender.  
– O drink. Traz sorte mesmo?  
– Sei não... Naquela noite eu perdi no pôquer em vão e nem consegui sexo.  
– Talvez o efeito dele seja a longo prazo.  
– Então vou ter que fazer toda aquela frescura de novo para conseguir te leva para a cama? Tipo as flores e o poema?  
– Não, por favor, não faça. –Ele diz calmamente e olha para o balcão. Você segue o olhar dele e nota que a mão dele está sobre a sua, ambas repousando sobre a superfície de madeira do balcão.   
Sim.   
Koujaku está segurando a sua mão.   
No Black Needle.   
Na frente de todo mundo.   
Nesse instante seu corpo todo se aquece. Você sabe que não é por conta da temperatura do ambiente ou pelo álcool que você ingeriu, mas sim pela proximidade do homem mais velho.   
– Acho que agora está muito mais fácil me levar para a cama. – Ele diz depois de alguns segundos de silêncio confortável.  
–E para o banheiro masculino?  
–Ah, não, para isso eu teria que beber mais. Bem mais. – Ele completa rindo.  
–Pena. Se você topasse e alguém entrasse no banheiro, você seria o assunto da cidade.  
–Só eu?   
– Uhum, você que estaria gemendo, e todo mundo aqui conhece a sua voz.   
– Ah, e você não gemeria?  
– Não, eu estaria de joelhos te chupando, só. – Você sorri de forma desafiadora, e se regozija ao notar que havia o feito corar, mesmo que só um pouco.  
– Você é muito indecente... – Ele comenta, pondo a mão na frente do rosto e bebendo a dose em seguida.  
– E você não gosta de indecências? – Você o provoca, sentindo-se repentinamente muito confiante. Talvez fosse essa a magia do drink de Mizuki. Se não fosse isso, certamente seria a vontade louca de abrir as suas pernas para o mais velho, o que não necessariamente seria efeito da bebida. – Aposto que você fica pensando altas perversidades, só não tem coragem de falar. – Nesse instante ele cora um pouco mais e desvia o olhar claramente desconfortável enquanto se serve com mais tequila. –‘Bora velhote! Diz o que você pensa em fazer comigo. – Você o incentiva, mesmo sabendo que ele provavelmente não vai ceder. – Eu pessoalmente gosto de pensar no seu abdômen.  
–No meu... Abdômen? – Ele volta a olhar para você, claramente sem entender.  
–Uhum... Seu abdômen é muito legal, todo definido. Eu não posso deixar de pensar no quão boa deve ser a visão dele por entre as minhas coxas quando eu estiver cavalgando você. – Ele cora. Muito. Muito mesmo, e olha ao redor, você imagina que para se certificar de que ninguém mais está escutando aquela conversa. E você apenas sorri mais. – Eu imagino você suado e arfando debaixo de mim, todo descabelado. Você certamente ficaria vermelho como está agora, pedindo para eu ir mais devagar porque você não aguentava mais. – Você pausa para analisa-lo e ver se ele não gostaria de falar nada, mas como ele fica em silêncio você continua. – Mas eu não iria mais devagar não. Eu iria mais rápido e mais forte, porque eu iria querer que você gozasse dentro de mim. – Ele fecha os olhos e respira fundo. Você sente a mão dele apertando mais a sua. – Ah, e é claro, eu estaria me masturbando para você. Tenho certeza que eu gozaria ao mesmo tempo que você, sujando todo o peito e quem sabe até a sua cara. E o seu abdômen definido também, é claro.  
Subitamente ele se levanta e te puxa pela mão, fazendo você sair do banco alto e você chega a se assustar com o quão abrupto ele foi.  
–Vamos. –Ele diz apressado.  
–Para onde?  
–Para a sua casa, é mais perto.


	15. 15

Você o prensa contra a parede tão logo ele fecha a porta do apartamento, e em menos de um segundo sua boca já está devorando a dele. Os piercings tilintam baixo contra os seus dentes enquanto você morde aqueles lábios macios e deliciosos. Você desce para o queixo dele e em seguida alcança o pescoço. A despeito de seu medo de machuca-lo, você o morde forte o suficiente e ele geme. Aquele som contido e rouco apenas te provoca mais e, afobadas, as suas mãos se metem por debaixo da camisa dele, apertando a cintura magra de maneira intensa e subindo em seguida pelo peito. A ponta dos seus dedos alcança os piercings dos mamilos dele, puxando-os em seguida. Ele geme de novo e nesse momento você sabe que precisa daqueles piercings na sua língua.

Você se separa dele apenas para faze-lo tirar aquela incômoda peça de roupa, e logo você está saboreando um mamilo rosado junto ao aço. Você o lambe, o chupa e o morde. Noiz apenas geme e agarra os seus cabelos, puxando-os de leve, soltando-os. Aquilo o excita tanto que novamente você busca a boca dele, prensando-o de forma ainda mais bruta, ao ponto de erguer o tronco dele, deixando-o suspenso com a força dos seus quadris enquanto apoia em suas mãos aquelas nádegas durinhas envoltas pelo jeans apertado – a única parte da roupa dele que você realmente apreciou nessa noite. Suas mãos agarram aqueles músculos com tanta força que você nem precisa perguntar se ele está sentindo aquilo – até porque ele arfou forte quando você o fez, sorrindo malicioso e atracando as pernas ao redor da sua cintura antes de beijá-lo de forma selvagem.

Sua pélvis se move de contra ele, pois você quer que ele sinta em seu volume e rigidez todo o desejo que ele causa em você. Ele apenas ri e o imita, esfregando-se em você daquela maneira indecente que ele sabe fazer tão bem enquanto suspira contra o seu pescoço. Aquilo é mais do que você pode suportar, por isso, ainda sem pô-lo no chão, você o abraça forte e segue carregando-o atracado a você até o quarto dele com a intenção de jogá-lo no colchão e fazê-lo seu.

Mas assim que seus dedos tocam o interruptor da luz, você se depara com uma gigantesca pilha de roupas sobre a cama.

Você para momentaneamente sem saber muito bem o que fazer, e ele, perceptivelmente envergonhado, murmura baixinho contra o seu pescoço, ainda agarrado a você:

– Eu não sabia o eu vestir....

Tudo que você faz então é soltar um risinho enquanto o joga em cima das roupas mesmo, ignorando-as enquanto se concentra na tarefa de soltar o cinto dele. Você se atrapalha um pouco, mas logo consegue abrir e abaixar um pouco as calças dele. Ele já está bem duro, e dessa vez você não hesita antes de abocanhá-lo. Você sente como aquele membro rijo se mexe por conta própria, enquanto você se empenha em passar a língua pelos piercings dele. Eles não te causam mais tanta aflição, por isso você se permite segurar um entre seus dentes e puxá-lo suavemente. Nesse momento a mão de Noiz agarra seus cabelos e ele geme. Fica bem claro que ele havia gostado, por isso você repete o ato, um pouco mais forte, bem na joia que atravessava a glande dele. Ela faz um som um tanto esganiçado e você tratar de dar uma boa chupada em seguida, adorando como ele geme extasiando, puxando mais o seu cabelo. Você continua, sobe e desse seus lábios pela extensão dele, permitindo-se por vezes morder aquela parte rija.

– Huum... –Ele geme gostoso e ergue o tronco se apoiando em cotovelos e passa mão pelos seus cabelos. – Ei velhote... Você gosta disso, não? –Ele pergunta após algum tempo enquanto afasta a sua longa franja a fim de poder ver melhor o seu rosto. Você cora, afinal aqueles olhos verdes e famintos estão te devorando enquanto você faz aquilo, e isso causa um arrepio na sua nuca. Você não está acostumado a falar sacanagem durante o sexo, e provavelmente esse é o motivo do calor que você sente na sua face. Você desvia o olhar e tenta se concentrar no que está fazendo, voltando a morder com vigorosa delicadeza a glande dele, mas ele não desiste de te provocar. –Você gosta de me chupar? –Você mais uma vez olha para ele com um misto de irritação de constrangimento. Ele apenas sorri, feliz e maldoso ao mesmo tempo. –Aposto que você adora o meu pau na sua boca... Tenho certeza de que você está ainda mais duro, louco para me comer logo. –Ele continua provocando, acariciando a lateral do seu rosto, e você quase engasga. Você fecha os olhos quando o constrangimento finalmente vence a irritação, e se limita a puxar com os dentes o piercing da glande, pois você sabe que este é o que ele mais consegue sentir. Ele geme mais uma vez e alarga o sorriso. –Ei... Koujaku... Tira a roupa para mim..? Eu quero ver se o seu pau está mesmo tão duro quanto eu acho que está.

Você para o que fazia e suspira, ligeiramente cansado, ligeiramente irritado, mas muito, muito excitado. Por mais que o linguajar rude o vulgar dele o incomodasse e envergonhasse em diversos momentos, você não podia negar que tinha um apelo deveras erótico. Você não costuma tirar a sua roupa para transar – por mais que Noiz já tivesse visto, e soubesse de tudo, aquele era um comportamento que você havia condicionado ao longo da sua vida. Mas você queria que as coisas com ele fossem diferentes do que haviam sido ao longo da sua vida. Noiz merecia que você fosse diferente, e você começava a achar que você merecia viver algo diferente também.

Com isso em mente você se levanta da cama, encarando-o seriamente enquanto abre o quimono, permitindo que a seda escorregue lentamente pelos seus ombros, exibindo as marcas que você tanto odiava, mas que Noiz havia aceitado. O leve atrito do tecido contra a sua pele junto ao efeito dos intensos olhos verdes devorando seu corpo faz com que sua nunca se arrepie novamente. Malditos e maravilhosos olhos. Como poderiam olhos ser capazes de passar mais safadeza do que as palavras dele? E logo esses olhos passam a mirar o seu pênis, o qual está sim, muito duro. Você se pergunta por um segundo desde quando Noiz passara a ter aquele efeito sobre você, desde quando você o desejava tanto.

– Cara... isso é melhor que strip profissional. –Ele comenta de forma safada enquanto se senta na cama e leva a mão até o seu pênis, atestando a firmeza do mesmo. Você quase suspira com aquele toque.

– Cala boca... –Você resmunga e fecha os olhos a fim de sentir melhor a mãe dele.

– Sério, você podia ganhar uma grana com isso. –Ele continua brincando, mas você não gostou muito dessa brincadeira. Você ia até reclamar, mas ele logo continua. –Mas eu sei que eu sou o único que teve o privilégio de ver você tirando a roupa assim... –Ele diz enquanto fecha os olhos e se debruça na sua direção a fim de te chupar.

E ele chupa muito bem.

Você não se lembra de ter sido tão bem chupado em toda a sua vida.

Ele começa lento e suave, apenas envolvendo sua glande com os lábios, massageando-a com a língua logo em seguida. Você adora a habilidade que ele tem com a língua, especialmente quando ele usa aquele piercing. A diferença de textura causa uma sensação diferente e você sente seu baixo-vente pulsar forte enquanto aquela bolinha de aço vai descendo por toda a sua extensão. E essa é uma outra habilidade de Noiz que você aprecia muito: ele consegue te por inteiro na boca. Você odeia admitir, mas duvida que algum dia na sua vida será capaz de ser tão bom em qualquer coisa, quanto Noiz é bom em chupar. Você chega a pensar que nunca mais vai querer ser chupado por outra pessoa, apenas pelo pirralho. Isso soa um tanto romântico, e você põe sua mão na cabeça dele, acariciando os fios loiros e puxando-os em seguida, fazendo com que ele cesse sua intensa felação. Ele ergue a face e te olha um tanto confuso, como se perguntasse se havia feito algo errado. Você se limita a jogá-lo na cama, arrancar de vez as calças dele e em seguida pressioná-lo com seu corpo contra o colchão. Você morde a boca dele enquanto esfrega a sua intimidade na dele. Ele geme e você sabe que não vai aquentar mais:

– Onde tem lubrificante? –Você pergunta desesperado, já se levantando a fim de pegar onde quer que estivesse. Mas ele ergue o tronco também e arregala os olhos.

– Não tem.

– Como assim ‘não tem’?

– Não tendo! –Ele se exalta. –Sabia que devia ter passado na farmácia!

– Mas como assim você não tem? –Você repete a pergunta indignado. – Você é gay! Você precisa ter lubrificante! –Nesse momento ele te olha com raiva e rebate:

– É por isso que você tinha na sua casa?

– Não! Mas...!

– Eu nunca tive as suas frescuras, esqueceu?

– Não é frescura! É necessidade!

Ele fecha os olhos e suspira, e você o imita querendo se acalmar. Você pensa se poderia substituir com algo, mas ele interrompe seu raciocínio.

– Usa a língua.

– Quê???

– Beijo grego, não conhece?

– É claro que eu conheço!

– Então.

– Não é essa a questão.

– Não se preocupe, eu me limpo direito.

– Não é isso também! –Você se agonia. Você sabia que Noiz se limpava direito, é apenas...

– O que é então?

...Você não sabia ao certo o que era, e por isso você não responde.

Ele se joga de costas na cama e suspira como se estivesse cansado.

– Deixa pra lá, brochei já. –Ele murmura perceptivelmente chateado, e você pode constatar tal chateação no membro dele que já diminuía.

– Noiz, eu... –Você vai deitar ao lado dele e põe a mão no rosto juvenil, tentando fazer com que ele olhasse para você. Você tenta se explicar, mas ele interrompe.

– Não, tranquilo. Eu não posso forçar a barra assim com você, mesmo. Eu sempre esqueço que isso é tudo novidade para você. Foi mal, não faço mais. –Ele pede desculpas, mas você sente que deveria ser você a fazer isso. Você havia estragado todo o clima.

– Não, você não fez nada de mal, é só que...

– Eu sei, você nunca fez isso com ninguém, e duvido que tenham feito com você. Eu não devia ter proposto.

Ele fala por você mais uma vez, e você se pergunta desde quando ele parecia tão maduro.

– Já fizeram com você? –Você indaga após alguns segundos de desconfortável silêncio.

– Algumas vezes. –Ele responde de maneira indiferente. De fato, Noiz parecia ter uma rica experiência quando o assunto era sexo, e isso te incomodava um pouco.

– E é bom? –Você indaga e ele desvia os olhos para o teto rapidamente, como se puxasse na memória, ou tentasse achar a palavra certa.

– Não sei ao certo... Meu tato é ruim, lembra? –Você faz que sim com a cabeça, um pouco arrependido pela recorrente mancada. –Mas ruim não era, e geralmente todo mundo diz que é muito bom. –Nesse instante ele para de falar e arregala os olhos de novo, como se tivesse se dado conta de algo muito importante. –Ei, e posso fazer em você, e você me diz se é bom!

– Não! –Você nega prontamente, arregalando os olhos também diante daquela ideia absurda.

– Por que não?

– Porque eu não quero, oras!

– Eu só quero que você curta, não necessariamente quero te comer. –Ele tenta te acalmar. –Vai ser só um beijo, nada demais.

Nesse momento, você se sente tentado. A verdade é que você tinha algumas _curiosidades específicas_ sobre o sexo entre homens.

– Só um beijo? –Você confirma, desviando o olhar de tanta vergonha.

– E nada mais. –Ele reforça, olhando seriamente nos seus olhos.

– Se eu não gostar, você para?

– Na mesma hora.

Você confia nele. Você não sabe o motivo, nem desde quando, mas você confia muito em Noiz. Por isso você suspira e confirma com a cabeça.

Ele não faz qualquer esforço em esconder a animação e trata de fazer você se deitar direito com as costas no colchão, põe-se entre as suas pernas e as puxa para cima sem maiores cerimônias. Você acha que vai morrer de tanta vergonha. Aliais, você tem certeza que vai morrer, pois você não consegue respirar. Tudo que você consegue fazer é colocar as duas mãos sobre a cara a fim de tentar esconder a sua timidez enquanto torce para que tudo seja rápido. Mas Noiz não permite que você fique daquele jeito. Ele tira a suas mãos e beija a sua bochecha ternamente.

– Não precisa ter medo. –Ele sussurra provocante rente a sua orelha.

– Eu não estou com medo... –Você resmunga baixinho. Ele te dá um beijo nos lábios e sorri.

– Então relaxa. –Ele fala enquanto beija seu peito. –E segura as pernas para mim.

Você demora um pouco antes de fazer o que ele pediu, e você odeia a sensação, pois você se sente indefeso e venerável naquela posição.

Mas você confia em Noiz, por isso você suspira e tenta ficar calmo enquanto ele segue descendo por deu corpo, deixando uma trilha de beijos pelo seu tórax. Ele beija seu membro agora quase totalmente flácido e dá uma longa lambida pelos seus testículos. Você gosta quando ele acaricia seus testículos e não se importaria se ele tivesse parado por ali, mas quando você sente a língua dele, úmida e quente, descer ainda mais, você se encolhe institivamente e o seu rosto parece queimar. Você nunca se sentiu tão envergonhado na vida (e olha que Mizuki tem um vídeo de quando você ficou bêbado e começou a dançar em cima do balcão do Black Needle). Você fecha forte os olhos e tenta relaxar, mas não consegue. Você sente vontade de fugir, de chutar a cabeça do pirralho, qualquer coisa.

Mas você confia no Noiz, você repete para si mesmo enquanto tenta suportar a sensação de ter a língua dele na sua maior intimidade. Ela vai para cima e para baixo suavemente, bem calmamente, e você pode por vezes identificar o toque do piercing dele. Não é uma sensação ruim, mas você não sabe se conseguiria classifica-la como boa. Pelo menos até ele começar movimentos circulares mais vigorosos. Certo, talvez fosse um pouco gostoso, você pensa enquanto ele te massageia de forma intensa. Ou talvez seja muito gostoso e você não queira admitir, mas o fato é que isso está te deixando excitado de novo, pois por vezes ele intercala as lambidas pelos seus testículos, e você começa a achar que vai enlouquecer, principalmente quando a mão dele alcança o seu pênis e começa a masturba-lo.

Quando ele tenta te penetrar com a língua, seu corpo se retrai no mesmo instante e você geme, e sim, aquilo é muito melhor do que você poderia imaginar, e você se pergunta por que nunca experimentou daquilo antes. Não que fizesse muita diferença, afinal você tem certeza que ninguém no mundo pode ser tão bom com a língua quanto Noiz é. Você tenta olhar para ele, mas tudo que consegue ver é o seu pênis em meio aos ávidos dedos dele.

Você odeia admitir, mas você quer mais. E como se Noiz tivesse algum poder telepático, ele para o que tá fazendo e pergunta:

– Quer fio-terra? Minha língua está cansando já.

Você joga a mão sobre a sua cara, não acreditando na falta de cuidado dele com as palavras. Você quer dar um cascudo nele, mas mais do que isso, você quer que ele continue. Você engole o orgulho e fala por entre os dentes:

– Só... faça.

Você quase morde a língua antes de conseguir falar isso, mas é logo recompensado por uma deliciosa chupada em seu membro, capaz de distraí-lo de qualquer humilhação ou vergonha. Mas logo você sente um dedo dele tocar suavemente aquele local e se prepara para o pior.

Mas o ‘pior’ não vem, e Noiz fica apenas massageando a sua entrada enquanto te chupa, esperando você se acalmar. Você respira fundo e espera, finalmente entendendo que estava ansioso. Você realmente quer experimentar aquilo, e quer que seja com Noiz. Você sente o dedo dele ameaçar entrar, mas antes ele para de te chupar e ergue o tronco a fim de olhar nos seus olhos.

– Você sabe do meu tato, por isso, seu eu te machucar, me avisa. –Ele pede enquanto te encara seriamente. Você nota que ele também está nervoso com a situação, e que ele realmente tem muito medo de te machucar. Você sorri para ele e faz que sim com a cabeça.

Porque você ama Noiz.

Você realmente ama muito Noiz.

E por mais que esse seja o pior momento para se dar conta de algo assim – afinal você está prestes a perder sua virgindade anal – você só consegue pensar no quanto você ama aquele pirralho irritante. Você nota que quer estar sempre ao lado dele, e que quer cuidar dele, e quer ter certeza que ele está se alimentando bem, e que ele não está mais se machucando como antes. Você quer que ele se sinta amado e protegido, e que ele sinta prazer sempre que fizer sexo, e você quer ser o único a dar esse tipo de prazer para ele. E quer ser o único que ele chupa da exata maneira que ele está fazendo agora.

Você quer ele só para você, de todas as formas possíveis, e isso envolve ele te possuindo também. Você quer se entregar para ele, e talvez por finalmente notar isso, seu corpo finalmente relaxou um pouco e você quase não sentiu quando o dedo dele adentrou seu corpo.

Porque você ama Noiz e confia nele.

Ele toca o seu interior e, apesar de estranho, é tudo tranquilo. Não dói e você não se sente repentinamente menos macho. Parece tudo muito natural, pelo menos até ele pressionar a sua próstata, a qual, diferentemente de você, ele já sabia exatamente onde ficava. Você se engasga com o gemido inesperado e seu corpo se move em um espasmo. Você arregala os olhos e puxa os cabelos dele para que ele pare de te chupar, pois você quer ter certeza do que sentiu. Ele te olha preocupado, provavelmente achando que te machucou. Você se adianta, antes que ele pergunte:

– Continua... –Sua voz está rouca e você não tinha se dado conta antes mas a sua respiração está bem acelerada, assim como seu coração.

Ele faz que sim com a cabeça e pressiona aquele lugar mais uma vez. Você fecha os olhos e cerra os dentes para não gemer. Aquilo era realmente bom.

– Aguenta outro dedo? –Ele pergunta após repetir o gesto mais algumas vezes, e você apenas consegue fazer que sim com a cabeça, ainda sem coragem de olhar para ele.

O segundo dedo entra também sem maiores problemas, e rapidamente ajuda o primeiro na tarefa de te enlouquecer, dessa vez com mais intensidade. Benditos sejam os dedos de Noiz, você pensa enquanto seu corpo se retrai em um novo espasmo, mais violento que o anterior. Você tenta regular a respiração, mas Noiz está te massageado de um jeito que torna impossível qualquer esforço da sua parte. Você abre os olhos quando sente a língua dele em sua barriga, recolhendo as gotas que haviam escorrido do seu pênis – você não se lembra de ter gotejado tanto assim antes. O olhar dele é tão malicioso que você se arrepia. Ainda te olhando, ele continua os movimentos e você se sente estranho. É como se você estivesse prestes a gozar, mas ao mesmo tempo não. Sem entender, você apenas arfa, observando como mais daquele líquido branco escorre pelo seu pênis negligenciado. Aquilo é quase doloroso de tão bom.

– Tô achando que você quer mais um dedo... Ou que você quer algo diferente... –Ele comenta lambendo os lábios, e nessa hora você vira a cara porque não aguenta mais olhar para aquelas íris. –Quer outro dedo? –Ele insiste na pergunta, e a despeito do seu silêncio, você sente como o terceiro dedo vai calmamente se unindo aos demais. –Se não quiser, me diz. –Você não diz nada. Você quer sim. Você quer o dedo e você quer o pênis dele, mas você não tem coragem de falar, por isso agradece mentalmente por ele tomar a iniciativa, mas só até a invasão começar de fato.

Certo, aquele dedo doeu. Não era uma dor insuportável nem nada do tipo, mas o incômodo causado era inegável. Mas a resposta do seu corpo é apenas se contrair enquanto seu pênis pulsa, expelindo mais um pouco de sêmen. Você estava prestes a pedir para ele tirar aquele terceiro dedo, mas quando ele aperta de novo a sua próstata, você tem certeza que está gozando, por mais que isso não se pareça com nenhum orgasmo que você tenha tido antes. Você olha para o seu membro e vê a quantidade de sêmen que está escorrendo, e você não tinha se dado conta até então mas você está gemendo continuamente, baixo e rouco. Você tenta se conter, mas o seu corpo te trai sob a forma de um espasmo e você solta um quase grunhido muito alto e satisfeito enquanto libera mais do esperma.

Você está arfando, e você não acredita no que acabou de experimentar. O seu pênis ainda está se pulsando, e agora os dedos da mão livre de Noiz passam levemente por ele, recolhendo um pouco do espesso líquido que ainda sai. Quando você olha para Noiz, ele sorri de forma safada e lambe um dos dedos sujos de gozo. Ele ainda pressiona mais uma vez a sua próstata, apenas para te fazer gemer mais, e então retira os dedos de você.

– Parabéns pelo seu primeiro orgasmo anal. –Ele diz um tanto cínico e você o responde com um muxoxo enquanto fecha os olhos e tenta acalmar sua respiração. Seu coração está batendo loucamente e você se sente exausto. Havia sido o orgasmo mais intenso e estranho da sua vida. –Quando eu te comer vai ser ainda melhor... –Ele comenta casualmente enquanto se deita ao seu lado e você nota na voz dele a intenção de te provocar, mas isso faz você se lembrar de uma coisa: Noiz ainda não gozou.

Você ergue seu tronco de supetão e observa o pênis dele, duro e pronto para ação. Por mais que esteja cansado, você precisa fazer algo por ele. Você morde o lábio inferior buscando coragem e em algum momento sua voz consegue sair, ainda que muito tímida:

– Ei pirralho... Quer me comer?

– Você quer que eu te coma? –Ele rebate imediatamente erguendo também o troco, e aqueles olhos brilham com surpresa e desconfiança. Você desvia o olhar e não responde. Você não tem coragem de dizer que sim. E o moleque parece entender muito bem. – Velho, você acabou de ejacular tudo isso aqui por causa dos meus dedos. –Ele comenta passando a mão pela impressionante quantidade de esperma depositada sobre a sua barriga. –Se você não quiser, não faça, mas eu só acho que você já deveria ter passado da fase da vergonha. Se você quiser que eu te coma mesmo, vai precisar dizer. –Ele tem toda razão, mas ainda assim você não consegue responder.

Por isso você apenas segura nos ombros dele e indica que quer que ele se deite. Se Noiz quer te comer, Noiz vai te comer, porque você quer dar para ele. Tendo isso em mente, você pega o membro dele e dá umas breves estocadas em sua mão, apenas para atestar a firmeza do mesmo. Se não estivesse duro o suficiente antes, agora certamente estava, pois ele logo entendeu a sua intenção, arregalando um pouco os olhos pasmos. Mas logo em seguida ele sorri e leva as mãos aos seus quadris em incentivo. Você tenta se posicionar sobre o falo dele e mais uma vez você tem certeza de que a sua face está totalmente corada de vergonha.

– Não tem problema os piercings? –Você pergunta inseguro.

– Para mim não, mas se você quiser eu tiro.

– Não. –Você sabe que aquele piercings auxiliam na sensibilidade dele, você jamais pediria para ele tirá-los.

Você respira fundo e começa a se sentar sobre o falo dele. Seu corpo se fecha ante a mínima indicação de que será invadido e você para. Você respira e relaxa, e então você se força. O volume de Noiz entra um pouco, mas é difícil manter seus músculos relaxados. Ele geme, você geme. Aquilo ela mais complicado do que você imaginou, mas você continua descendo, sentindo particular desconforto quando os piercings dele dificultam sua ação. Você olha para a expressão dele. Os olhos dele estão levemente fechados, os lábios um tanto abertas. Ele parece tomado por prazer, e aquilo funciona como uma verdadeira motivação para que você continue. Você se força um pouco mais e ele geme baixinho comentando sobre como você é apertado. Você precisa mais uma vez esperar um pouco até conseguir relaxar de novo. Mas a boa notícia é que você aparentemente havia passado dos piercings dele. Tendo em mente que o ‘pior’ já havia passado, você resolve que é melhor se sentar de uma vez até o fim.

Você chega a se arrepender da decisão, pois aquilo dói mesmo. Você sempre foi resistente a dor, mas aquele tipo de dor era mais complicado. Você sente que seria mais fácil se tivessem lubrificante de fato. Assim que acabarem você vai comprar um estoque de lubrificante para Noiz, está decidido. Mas por hora você precisa se concentrar em acabar logo aquilo, e quanto mais rápido melhor. Você sabe muito bem que para Noiz sentir, precisa ser intenso. Você quer que Noiz sinta, por isso você se ergue e logo em seguida força com mais vigor contra o falo dele. Mais um amargo arrependimento na sua vida, e você fecha forte os olhos para suportar.

– Ei, velhote... Velhote..? Calma aí! –Ele comenta preocupado, mas você ignora. Você quer que ele se sinta bem, por isso você apenas desce mais rápido, e aquilo parece que te rasga por dentro. Você geme de agonia, mas nesse momento as mãos dele seguram firmes a sua cintura, dificultando qualquer novo movimento. Você abre os olhos sem entender e encara a cara raivosa no mais novo. –Tá louco, velho? Você vai se arrebentar assim!

– Você fez pior quando montou em mim. –Você rebate.

– Mas eu não sinto dor, você sim! E essa é a sua primeira vez dando, quer se rasgar, é? Desde quando é masoquista? Aposto que você nem está mirando na próstata! –Ele comenta enquanto pega em seu pênis flácido e o balança. Verdade, você tinha esquecido que teoricamente aquilo deveria ser tão ou mais gostoso que os dedos dele.

– Eu quero que você goze... –Você se debruça sobre e diz baixo, arfando contra o peito dele, porque você tinha vergonha de dizer aquilo olhando pra cara dele.

– Eu notei, velho idiota, mas eu já tinha te dito que dificilmente eu gozava sendo ativo! –Ele responde um tanto exaltado, abraçando você enquanto tentava se retirar calmamente do seu interior. Até ele saindo doía.

– Então por que você queria me comer? –Você não está entendendo mais nada.

– Eu queria que você se sentisse bem, imbecil. E eu sabia que você queria experimentar, mas o seu orgulho masculino não deixava você admitir, mas que se eu insistisse você teria uma desculpa, no caso, que você havia feito isso por mim, e não por você. – Na mosca. E você se pergunta desde quando Noiz te conhecia tão bem.

– Mas você estava gostando?

– De você cavalgando em mim? Claro. Certeza que vou querer ter essa visão mais vezes. Mas com calma. Não quero quebrar o seu recém-descoberto ‘brinquedo’. – Você cora. Muito. Por sorte ele não vê, mas ele certamente sabe. Ele apenas ri um pouco e te tira de cima dele, afinal você deve ser bem pesado. Mas ele se vira de lado e te puxa em direção a ele, indicando que quer te abraçar pelas costas. Você se permite ser abraçado e resmunga.

– Eu não vou ‘quebrar’... –Você resmunga.

– Tá insinuando que eu sou pequeno? –Ele sorri em deboche esfregando o membro dele nas suas nádegas. Claro que o pênis dele não é pequeno. O pênis dele é maior que o seu. Se Noiz fosse ‘pequeno’, isso faria de você ‘minúsculo’, e você definitivamente não é minúsculo.

E por falar no pênis dele... Ele está duro e ainda não gozou uma vez sequer.

– Que que eu te chupe?

– Você quem sabe... Você sabe muito bem de onde meu pau acabou de sair. –Ele fala rindo, e você quer se enterrar. Não, definitivamente não seria uma boa ideia.

– Quer que eu te coma então?

– Não precisa.

– O que você quer?

– Que você relaxe e descanse.

– Mas você não gozou. –Você constata o óbvio.

– Sério? –Ele ri mais uma vez, sarcástico.

– Não vai querer gozar?

– Eu tô bem assim, quero só ficar um pouco mais aqui. –Ele responde preguiçoso, aconchegando você melhor.

Vocês estão de conchinha agora. É a primeira vez que você é abraçado por alguém nessa posição, e não o contrário. Você se sente bem, acolhido, protegido e quente naquela posição. Você involuntariamente se lembra de quando a sua mãe te aninhava no colo dela, como você se sentia bem quando ela o fazia.

Noiz em nada se parece com a sua mãe, até porque ele está pelado e vocês estão deitados em meio a uma pilha de roupas que tem cheiro de Amaciante e Noiz, e porque tal comparação seria estranha. Mas o bem-estar é quase o mesmo, e você apenas deseja nunca mais precisar sair dos braços dele.

– Pirralho? –Você o chama em algum momento.

– Hum..? –Ele pergunta sonolento.

– Você ainda tá me cutucando. –Você comenta, pois o membro dele acabou de pulsar conta a sua bunda.

– Ignora que ele para. –Ele resmunga e você suspira, tentando entender os motivos dele. Fora ele quem começara isso tudo, afinal. E ele já havia comentado com você que suas experiências sexuais anteriores haviam sido ruins, já que ele raramente conseguia gozar. Ele havia invadido a sua casa e a sua vida atrás de um orgasmo, e agora diz que não quer gozar. Provavelmente compreendendo a sua angústia, ele volta a falar. –Sabe... Uma vez eu li na internet que para ter satisfação em um ato sexual, você não precisava necessariamente atingir o orgasmo. Eu achei que fosse mentira e xinguei muito quem escreveu.

– E hoje você se sentiu satisfeito sem gozar, é isso?

– Sim.

– E como exatamente você está se sentido?

– Feliz. –Ele responde de forma simples enquanto te puxa para que você se ajeite melhor nos braços dele. Você ainda sente o membro dele, duro e quente contra as suas nádegas, mas resolve deixar quieto. Você está feliz. Ele está feliz. Você acha que poderia se acostumar com isso.


	16. Chapter 16

Você se acorda em meio a um terrível dilema.

Koujaku está dormindo em seus braços, a cabeça repousando ternamente em seu ombro direito enquanto ele te abraça. A sua mão esquerda está envolta por uma mecha de cabelo comprido, e mesmo que você não consiga sentir a maciez daqueles fios, você adora a sensação. Ele está dormindo pesado, e você consegue ouvir perfeitamente a respiração dele. Se você se esforçar, você pode até sentir o coração dele batendo através do seu peito, e isso é muito poético.

Estaria tudo perfeito, se não fosse pela absurda vontade de mijar unida a uma desconfortável ereção matinal.

Se por um lado você achava que aquele lindo momento de aconchego fazia valer a pena qualquer desconforto físico, por outro, a possibilidade de Koujaku acordar em uma cama molhada era real demais para você ficar lá parado aproveitando aquele abraço.

Com todo cuidado do mundo para não acordá-lo, você tira seu braço debaixo de Koujaku. Ele resmunga alguma coisa e se vira, e em vez de acordar, o velho ronca um pouco. Você precisa se controlar para não rir enquanto se dirige apressadamente ao banheiro. Você levanta a tampa da privada e encara seu membro duro. Sabendo muito bem que provavelmente não conseguirá mirar adequadamente em seu estado atual, vai com mais pressa ainda para o box e finalmente alivia sua bexiga enquanto abre o chuveiro. 

Através do balancim, você observa a coloração alaranjada no céu. Ainda é muito cedo, mas você duvida que consiga voltar a dormir, afinal seus horários sempre foram uma bagunça, e você geralmente dormia à tarde, uma vez que de madrugada era o melhor momento para desenvolver suas atividades laborais – invadir redes e roubar informações. Conformado, você toma um longo banho esperando seu membro finalmente se acalmar e volta ao quarto, observando na penumbra como o velhote fica bonito largado pelado sobre uma pilha de roupas suas – você aproveita e pega duas peças quaisquer para se vestir e pondera se deveria se deitar e esperar ele acordar, mas você se conhece bem o suficiente para saber que não conseguiria parar quieto e acabaria acordando o velhote.

Como tudo indica que ele ainda irá dormir bastante, você o cobre com um edredom (você supõe que ele esteja com frio, já que ele se encolheu após ter saído do seu abraço) e pega Usagimodoki de cima do criado mudo – ele estava configurado para sempre filmar pessoas quando não estivesse sendo notado, por isso ele havia ido para lá, e sim, você teria para sempre gravado na memória e em vídeo o dia que Koujaku deu para você – e vai para cozinha.

Você pensa em esquentar aquele pedaço de pizza que havia sobrado na geladeira, mas logo você se lembra que Koujaku acordaria e precisaria comer algo, e que ele provavelmente ele não ia querer o seu pedaço de pizza velho e duro. Obviamente não tem mais nada para comer na geladeira ou nos armários, e você se desespera em direção a porta. Você avisa o seu allmate que, caso o velhote acorde, deve dizer que você voltará logo, e vai apressado em direção à loja de conveniência mais próxima.

Chegando lá, como você não conhece quase nada daquilo, pega praticamente tudo que pareça comestível e gostoso, e aproveita para levar três tubos de lubrificante, só para se certificar. Você volta para casa e Koujaku continua dormindo. Ótimo, você vai preparar um café da manhã para ele enquanto Uzagimodoki o ajuda a identificar o que servir – teoricamente você deveria ter comprado arroz, ovos e peixe, mas como você jamais saberia preparar nada daquilo, e como a loja não vendia frutas, Koujaku terá que se contentar com pães, biscoitos, bolos, cereais matinais e salgadinhos, além de um tal de ‘bentô’ que você não sabia o que era, mas que era colorido parecia muito bom. O plano de levar o café da manhã na cama também é abortado porque você não tem uma bandeja, então você arruma tudo o melhor que pode sobre a mesa e volta para o quarto.

Koujaku ainda dorme sonoramente, e sem muita opção, você senta ao lado dele na cama e fica observando a face serena marcada pela tatuagem. Você não resiste e a toca. Você não consegue sentir a textura e se pergunta se há alguma diferença deixada pela ação violenta da tinta sob a derme.

Você acha aquela tatuagem bonita, mesmo sabendo da dor que ela gerou para Koujaku. Você queria achá-la feia, mas não consegue. Você até se culpa por isso, mas o fato é que você não consegue achar nada feio em Koujaku. Tudo nele é belo e apaixonante, mesmo as coisas que te irritam. Você não queria estar tão perdidamente apaixonado, tanto porque você acha perigoso ele não te corresponder, quanto pelo fato de você não ter qualquer prática nesse negócio de relacionamentos. Você pensa que realmente teria sido mais fácil se tudo entre vocês fosse apenas sexo casual, mas você sabe que se fosse assim, você não estaria sentindo nem um décimo da felicidade que sente agora.

Porque você nunca esteve tão feliz na sua vida.

E porque, estranhamente, você sabe que ele pode te fazer _ainda mais_ feliz.

Tão feliz quanto agora, que notou que ele sorria para você enquanto esfregava preguiçosamente os olhos.

– Bom dia... – A voz sonolenta sai baixa logo após um demorado bocejo, enquanto ele pisca insistentemente a fim de conseguir enxergar a despeito da falta de luminosidade.

Você pensa em se desculpar por tê-lo acordado, mas quando o braço dele envolve a sua cintura e o puxa para a cama, abraçando-o em seguida, você esquece imediatamente do que ia falar. Você apenas se aconchega melhor, encostando suas costas no peito dele e suspira.

– Você é mesmo bom de cama, heim velhote? – Você comenta docemente, achando engraçado descobrir que Koujaku poderia ser tão preguiçoso. – Dormiu por umas doze horas seguidas. – Você está exagerando, obviamente, mas ele não precisa saber disso.

– ...me deixa em paz... – Ele resmunga baixo contra o seu pescoço, sonolento demais para se importar. – Hoje é meu dia de folga...

– Não, sério. Você é um animal na cama. Um coala, provavelmente.

– Idiota...

– Imagino que eu te cansei mesmo essa noite, não?

– Impressão sua... – A voz dele sai mais enrolada ainda.

– Pode ser por causa da sua idade também. – Você insiste em provoca-lo, e dessa vez ele suspira dando-se por vencido.

– Você é muito chato, sabia? – Ele finalmente soa mais desperto, e você sorri satisfeito enquanto sai do enlace dele e se levanta.

– Sabe, eu preparei café da manhã para você. – Você comenta ansioso. Tá certo que você não _preparou_ nada, mas a intenção é o que conta, não?

– É pizza? – Ele passa a mão pelo rosto antes de erguer o tronco.

– Não, é tudo que eu consegui achar na loja de conveniência.

– Parece maravilhoso. – Ele finalmente sorri e te beija.

É um simples roçar de lábios, mas é algo que você nunca teve na vida. E é o suficiente para te deixar exultante, afinal, você realmente se sente parte de um _casal_. Aparentemente alheio a todo o significado em seu selinho despropositado, Koujaku se levanta, mas tão logo ele dá o primeiro passo, ele para assustado e arregala os olhos.

– Algo errado? – Você pergunta.

Ele parece pensar um pouco a respeito, mas logo disfarça.

– Não.

– Tem certeza? – Você insiste.

– Tenho. Onde estão as minhas ro... Ah, aqui... – Ele tenta parecer convicto enquanto cata seu quimono do chão, mas o fato é que Koujaku é um péssimo mentiroso, e seu nervosismo denuncia claramente que ele está envergonhado demais para falar. – Se bem que... Eu acho que quero tomar um banho antes, tem problema?

– Sua bunda está doendo.

Não foi uma pergunta.

Você afirmou, e ele confirmou no momento em que virou a cara. Provavelmente ele achou que você tiraria sarro da cara dele, mas o que você fez foi franzir o cenho angustiado.

– Tá doendo muito?

Ele fecha a cara e a esconde com o dorso da mão. A luminosidade não te permite ver, mas você tem certeza de que ele está corado.

E parece irritado.

Você não o culpa. Talvez você não devesse ter insistido naquilo. Talvez fosse melhor ter deixado as coisas como estavam. Você logo pensa em Koujaku dizendo que nunca mais ia querer fazer aquilo, e que por consequência nunca mais iria querer deitar com você, e que...

– Ei... Tá tudo bem, pirralho... – Ele sussurra envergonhado enquanto passa a mão pela sua cabeça. – Não fica fazendo essa cara, eu não sou de porcelana. – Ele complementa aparentemente zangado, mas em seguida sorri para você.

Aquele sorriso faz seu coração falhar.

Aquele é o sorriso mais lindo que você já viu na vida, e você queria dizer que ele é a pessoa mais bonita do mundo, que ele é o cara mais maravilhoso do mundo. Você quer dizer que o ama, que quer casar com ele, e que se fosse possível, você teria os filhos dele. Você abre a boca, você olha fundo nos olhos dele, você sente a ansiedade presa no fundo da sua garganta.

Você precisa dizer para ele que...

...Você não vai dizer nada, pois o coil dele está tocando.

Ele olha para o aparelho (estava no pulso dele, pois obviamente ele não se lembrou de tirá-lo antes de cair no sono), e em seguida e para você. O nome de Aoba se destacava na pequena tela holográfica e Koujaku parecia não saber bem o que fazer. Ele está em pânico, e você não pensa duas vezes: atende a chamada de vídeo e acena se colocando ao lado do mais velho.

Aoba arregala os olhos. Koujaku arregala os olhos. Os dois ficam estáticos por um momento, ambos olhando para você. A situação tragicômica só cessa quando Aoba finalmente se recupera do susto e comenta, ainda parecendo bem surpreso:

– Então era verdade... Quem diria. Pensei que fosse brincadeira do Kou quando ele apareceu aqui na loja me disse que vocês estavam ficando!

Você olha para Koujaku, mas ele ainda parece chocado demais para falar qualquer coisa. Esse fato te irrita, mas você disfarça com um sorriso cínico.

– Pois é. – Você comenta sem ânimo, fingindo que não é nada demais.

Nesse momento ele dá um olhar significativo para Koujaku, e sorri animado.

– Bem, então não quero atrapalhar os pombinhos, depois a gente conversa! Vou querer detalhe, viu Koujaku? Tchau Noiz!

Você apenas acena a cabeça e desliga o coil. Pronto, tudo resolvido.

Você até daria um sorriso vitorioso, se não fosse pela indignação estampada na cara do mais velho. Ele põe a mão no seu ombro e o sacode:

– Por que você fez isso?

– Tinha algum problema?

– Claro que tinha!

– Por quê?

– Porque não era assim que eu queria que ele soubesse!

– A velhice afetou seus ouvidos? Ele disse que já sabia, que o Kou tinha dito para ele.

– Mesmo assim, eu queria ter conversado com ele!

– O que mudaria? Você tentaria minimizar as coisas, ou inventaria alguma desculpa, dizendo que estava comigo por culpa ou por tédio? Que tinha só me dado um pega, mas que ia deixar isso para lá?

Ele se cala, você se cala, e ambos ficam olhando para o chão. Você não deveria ter feito isso, você sabe. Aquilo era assunto dele com o Aoba, não com você. Se o Aoba tivesse ligado para você, aí sim você poderia ter contado tudo, até os detalhes mais quentes (coisa que você jamais faria, por achar sacanagem). Mas Aoba não havia ligado para você, e sim para o melhor amigo dele.

A verdade era que você estava chateado por Koujaku não querer te ‘assumir’, por mais que não houvesse nada a ser ‘assumido’, afinal vocês não estavam namorando nem nada. Vocês estavam ‘tentando’, estavam apenas ‘vendo se dá certo’. Isso não é um namoro ou um relacionamento sério. É apenas uma possibilidade, e Koujaku não é obrigado a sair por aí falando de suas possibilidades aos amigos.

– Descul...

– Descul...

Vocês falam ao mesmo tempo, e se detém ao mesmo tempo. Vocês se olham, mas ele logo desvia.

Você suspira, ele ajeita o cabelo. Você força uma tosse a fim de mudar de vez o foco da conversa, e ainda assim a sua voz sai baixinha e incerta:

– Bem, eu... Ah... O seu banho... Hum... Toalhas... – Você se lembra, tratando de buscar por uma em seu armário, fazendo uma bagunça semelhante a que você havia feito na noite anterior escolhendo sua roupa. – Aqui, toalhas. Limpas. Você prefere banheira? Melhor. Eu vou encher a banheira para você...

– Você não vai tomar banho comigo?

– Se você quiser... – Você responde sem jeito, ignorando o fato de já ter tomado banho mais cedo.

– Eu quero. – Ele diz um pouco mais determinado, e isso faz com que um pequeno sorriso brote em seus lábios. Você vai até o banheiro e põe a banheira para encher. Usagimodoki se adianta e regula automaticamente a temperatura do banho para você. Enquanto isso Koujaku dá uma rápida passada na ducha. Você tira as roupas e entra no box com ele. No mesmo instante você se lembra daquele banho que tomaram juntos na casa dele, e seu coração se aquece ao recordar de como ele lavou o seu cabelo, e você quer retribuir. Você põe um pouco de shampoo nas mãos e leva até os longos fios negros. Ele se vira para você em um pequeno sobressalto, e você se pergunta se havia feito algo errado. Mas então ele sorri de forma doce, e você relaxa, massageando os cabelos dele com tanta leveza quando lhe é possível. Ele fecha os olhos e passa os braços por sua cintura, unindo os seus corpos. Você supõe que ele não fez aquilo com alguma intenção erótica, mas o seu corpo se arrepia mesmo assim. Você se contém bravamente e continua a lavar a cabeça dele naquela posição estranha até considerar que é o suficiente. Ele enxagua os fios em seguida e logo passa um pouco de condicionador. Você apenas verifica que a banheira já estava cheia – Usagimodoki que controlava o fluxo da água e diz para ele:

– Ó. – Você diz só isso, indicando com a cabeça.

Ele termina de enxaguar os fios e segue até ela, soltando um suspiro de satisfação ao imergir na água quente. Você sorri e rapidamente termina o seu segundo banho daquela manhã, mas tão logo sai do box e começa e se enxugar, o velho pergunta:

– Não vai entrar?

Você para e encara a banheira se perguntando se o espaço disponível seria suficiente para dois marmanjos do tamanho de vocês. Claramente não, mas ‘dane-se’, você decide deixando a toalha de lado e se aventurando contra a porcelana branca quase nunca usada – afinal, devido sua condição, você nunca entendeu o prazer mundano em um banho de banheira. Totalmente sem jeito, você tenta se encaixar por entre as pernas do mais velho, pisando nele algumas vezes, quase caindo em outras. Obviamente, a água transbordou, mas você finalmente conseguiu se sentar de frente para ele, ambos com joelhos dobrados e para fora da água, e você pensa em comprar uma banheira maior. Uma grande o suficiente para vocês fazerem sexo dentro. Se bem que você consegue muito bem se imaginar fazendo sexo nessa banheira mesmo, nesse exato momento. Se você se virar de costas para ele, e apoiar um pé na borda. No início você teve alguns problemas com a ideia do moreno te comendo de costas, mas agora você sabe que não seria um problema, afinal, ele poderia sussurrar o seu nome, os lábios úmidos contra o seu pescoço molhado...

– Sobre aquilo do Aoba... – Ele interrompe seus pensamentos impuros, e você pisca algumas vezes a fim de voltar a realidade.

– Ah, sim, eu sei que não devia ter feito aquilo, era assunto só seu e dele, juro que não faço mais. – Você se adianta, e ele franze o cenho.

– Sim, mas não era bem isso que eu queria dizer... – Ele parece se enrolar um pouco, mas você apenas faz que sim com a cabeça, indicando para que ele prossiga. – Eu não quero que você pense que... Sei lá... Que eu não quero que ele saiba, tanto por ele ser ele, ou por você ser você...

– O quê? – Você não entendeu nada.

– Não quero que você ache que eu não queria atender porque eu era afim dele, ou porque... Eu não queira que ele saiba que eu estou com _você,_ entende?

– Bem... – Você engole em seco antes de prosseguir. – Em tese, você não _está_ comigo, então você não precisaria dizer nada para ninguém.

– Isso é verdade, mas... – Ele está falando devagar. Tão devagar que você está com vontade de dar um tapa nas costas dele para ver se ele cospe as palavras de uma vez. – A gente pode passar a estar junto, em tese e de fato...

Você pisca algumas vezes, querendo ter certeza de que estava acordado, de que aquilo não era um sonho.

E sim, aquilo era a realidade, você sabia pelo lindo tom de carmim que tomava a face do mais velho, realista demais para ser fruto da imaginação.

– Você está me pedindo em namoro?

– Por que você faz tudo parecer tão esquisito?! – Ele pergunta um tom mais alto, aparentemente indignado enquanto cobre a face com as duas mãos.

– Não, sério. – Você tenta parecer calmo. Por dentro você está gritando histericamente, mas por fora você está com a mesma cara que usa nas partidas de pôquer. – Eu entendi direito? É isso mesmo? Você quer namorar comigo?

– É... Eu acho... – Ele balbucia finalmente descobrindo o rosto, mas ainda mantendo a face virada para não te encara. – Se você quiser... Se você não quiser...

– Eu quero! – Você solta repentinamente, quase não acreditando naquilo.

– Mesmo? – Ele também parece incrédulo diante da situação.

– Sim, se for isso o que você quer, de fato. – Você dá uma última chance, afinal, ainda parece surreal demais. Koujaku te pedindo em namoro? Não, não poderia ser, ele deve ter se enganado, só pode.

– É o que eu quero. – Ele diz convicto dessa vez, te olhando fundo nos olhos. Aquelas íris vermelhas te passam toda a seriedade que você precisava para aceitar tal fato, e você finalmente sente que o seu coração vai fugir do peito de tanta felicidade.

– Então nós somos agora... Namorados?

– Acho que somos. – Ele sorri ainda um pouco tímido, e você o imita, notando a mão dele sobre o seu joelho.

Você tem um namorado. Você nunca imaginou que teria um namorado. Mas lá estava ele, na sua frente, com as pernas enroscadas nas suas, dividindo uma banheira pequena. Sim, você definitivamente tentaria fazer sexo com ele naquela banheira, afinal agora ele era seu namorado, e ele provavelmente viria muitas mais vezes te visitar. Talvez ele até aceitasse se mudar para a sua casa, ou você para a dele. Aoba e Clear moravam juntos, afinal.

– Eu só não sei como vou falar isso para o Beni... – Ele comenta consternado.

– Falar o quê?

– Ah... Isso de nós dois... – Ele diz um pouco envergonhado e você não acredita que aquela era a preocupação dele.

– Você está com vergonha de dizer _para o seu allmate_ que está namorando comigo?

– Não é isso, é só que... Você sabe como ele é!

Você suspira, não acreditando naquilo. Você não sabia o que era pior naquela situação: o fato de Koujaku temer levar uma bronca de Beni, ou o fato do velhote realmente não entender nada sobre allmates.

– Você tá ciente que no momento que você configurou o Beni, você vinculou o aprimoramento da personalidade dele à sua, não?

– Hum... sim? – Ele responde incerto.

– E que por isso ele teve acesso a seus padrões mentais, certo?

– Hum, teve?

– Teve, e que por isso ele reconhece todas as suas respostas físicas e psicológicas.

– E isso quer dizer...?

– Que mesmo que você o ponha em stand by para que ele não veja nada, ele continua recebendo todos os seus estímulos, desde o seu orgasmo até a dor que você está sentindo na sua bunda. – Nesse momento Koujaku cora e põe mão na frente da boca enquanto arregala os olhos. Você precisa usar todo seu autocontrole para manter sua expressão inalterada. Por dentro você está gargalhando, por fora você continua sério. – Então não se preocupe, você não vai precisar dizer para o Beni que curte dar a bunda.

– Noiz! – Ele quase grita indignado.

– Mas você gostou de dar, não gostou? – Você sabia que ele havia gostado, só queria provoca-lo mesmo.

– Eu já disse que não gosto desse eu jeito de falar!

– Mas gostou ou não?

Ele cala, desvia o olhar, cora. Você segura o riso e mantém o semblante sério.

– Eu não sei...

– Eu precisei dar umas seis vezes até ter certeza que gostava mesmo de levar.

Ele te olha indignado e fica ainda mais vermelho.

– Grosso!

– Você achou? – Você finalmente sorri enquanto pega sugestivamente no próprio membro.

Ele põe a mão na cara. Você sabe que ele está se controlando para não brigar com você agora, então você segura o joelho esquerdo dele e fica sério novamente. Você o olha firmemente nos olhos, tão profundamente quanto lhe é possível. Você nota as íris dele tremerem um pouco, e você morde de leve seu lábio inferior antes de dizer:

– Eu comprei lubrificante.

Você leva um pisão.

Você sentiu relativamente bem, e foi na cabeça. Você sorri, afinal, você adorava mesmo tirar Koujaku do sério, sobretudo deixando-o tão envergonhado. Você está feliz, tão feliz que precisa abraça-lo. Você prostra seu tronco afrente, mas isso deixa ambos em uma posição mais desconfortável do que antes, então você se vê obrigado a levantar e se virar de costas para ele, encaixando-se no colo dele de forma semelhante a que você tinha esquematizado em sua cabeça para a ocasião que fossem tentar fazer sexo naquela banheira.

Obviamente tal pensamento, aliado ao corpo nu dele logo abaixo ao seu faz com que a ideia anterior se torne ainda mais pertinente. Fora o fato que você não havia gozado na noite anterior. Oh sim, você acha que merece ser comido ali, agora mesmo. A melhor celebração que poderia haver para o seu recém firmado namoro.

– Ei velhote... Acha que ainda dá conta de me comer? – Você pergunta maliciosamente quanto se esfrega contra o colo dele, esperando receber uma resposta bem quente contra a sua orelha.

Mas Koujaku suspira aborrecido.

– Nem agora que a gente tá namorando, você não vai parar com isso?

– O quê? – Você olha para trás sem entender. Realmente não era aquela reação que você estava esperando.

– Ficar me chamando de ‘velhote’.

– Posso te chamar de ‘tiozão’, porque eu acho ‘daddy’ muito bizarro... ‘Papai’ também é tenso...

– Para com isso! – Certo, agora ele está realmente irritado, e você não sabe ao certo o motivo mas sabe que é melhor parar. Você volta para o seu canto da banheira, e de frente para ele faz bico.

– Não sabia que você era tão sensível com a sua idade.

– Eu não sou sensível! E eu não sou tão mais velho que você.

– É sim, mas não se preocupe, sua ereção ainda não sofreu com isso.

Nesse momento a expressão aborrecida se perde, mas ele permanece sério.

– E quando sofrer?

– O quê? – Você não entendeu.

– E quando eu for velho demais para te satisfazer na cama? E se eu broxar, ou ficar impotente?

Seus olhos se arregalam por conta própria. Do que ele estava falando afinal?

Será possível que Koujaku está... Inseguro?

– Ei, eu estava só brincando disso de você ser velho, você não precisa levar tão a sé...

– É sério, Noiz. O que você vai fazer? Vai procurar um cara mais novo que dê conta do recado?

– Eu... Espera, você acha que eu quero ficar com você só pelo sexo, é isso?

– Foi só por isso que você quis ficar comigo, não? Você disse que só queria que eu te comesse.

– Foi no início, agora tudo mudou.

– O que mudou, exatamente?

– Mudou que agora eu te amo, ora. – Você diz subitamente, sem nem se dar conta. E é claro que você se arrepende tão logo nota a cara de espanto e terror que ele fez. Você baixa o olhar e suspira a fim de manter a calma e a compostura. É difícil, e por mais que você tivesse ensaiado aquele momento diversas vezes na sua mente, a realidade parecia muito mais pesada, de modo que o seu coração batia aceleradamente, cumprindo o papel de espalhar aquelas absurdas quantidades de adrenalina por todo o seu corpo. Não era para você ter dito aquilo. Não naquele momento ao menos. – Eu sei que é muito cedo, e que vocês japoneses nem costumam falar isso, mas... Ah, merda. – Você não consegue continuar. Sua mente está um caos e você esqueceu todas as coisas bonitas e sentimentais que deveria falar. – Desculpa. Esquece que eu falei isso. Eu... Eu terminei o banho já. – Você se levanta a fim de fugir, mas ele segura a sua mão e não permite.

Ele está mais vermelho do que nunca.

Ele abre a boca diversas vezes, ele desvia o olhar para todos os lados. Ele definitivamente não sabe o que dizer. Ele está nitidamente chocado. Você fez merda, de novo. Você sempre faz merda. Você sente raiva de si mesmo. Você...

– Eu... – Ele interrompe os seus pensamentos, gaguejando pateticamente enquanto olha para o azulejo rachado ao lado da banheira. Você nem sabia que tinha um azulejo rachado lá.

– Você não precisa dizer nada, velhote. – O ‘velhote’ saiu por acidente, mas ele aparentemente não se importou. Ele estava chocado demais para se importar

– Sim, eu preciso...

– Por quê? É só deixar pra lá. – Você resmunga angustiado. Tenta se soltar, mas os dedos dele estão firmes em seu pulso.

– Porque eu acho que você merece que eu responda... – Mais uma vez ele trava. – Eu...

Ele quer responder? Mesmo? Ora, se é assim você ansiosamente volta a se sentar na banheira. Você espera um pouco, mas ele não diz nada, parece engasgado. Mais uma vez você tem vontade de bater nas costas dele para ver se ele cospe as palavras, mas sabe que não funcionaria.

– ...você... – Você tenta incentivá-lo, ver se ele finalmente completa a frase, mas é inútil.

Ele continua lá, parado, vermelho, patético.

Você suspira frustrado e revira os olhos. Não é tão difícil dizer aquilo. É tão fácil que você falou até sem querer! Se ele realmente quer te dizer que te ama, que diga logo.

Aliais...

Você não sabe se ele realmente vai dizer o que você acha que ele vai dizer. Ele pode muito completar com um “acho que gosto de você”, como ele já havia feito antes. Ou pior, poderia estar armando um “acho que devemos ir com calma”. Seu peito dói no exato momento que essas possibilidades piscam no seu cérebro e você novamente sente a súbita necessidade de fugir dali, pois por algum motivo aquilo é muito mais plausível do que ter o Koujaku dizendo que te ama.

– Deixa pra lá! –Você diz rapidamente enquanto se levanta, em pânico.

Você precisa sair dali antes que Koujaku destrua de vez os seus sentimentos. Que presunçoso da sua parte achar que o mais velho diria um “eu também”! Que idiotice a sua! Sim, você precisa sair logo.

– Ei! Aonde você vai? – Ele pergunta, mas você ignora. Você precisa ainda manter pelo menos uma parte seu orgulho intacta, e é por isso que você majestosamente escorrega no piso molhado, cai sentado e bate a cabeça na borda da banheira.

Tudo fica escuro, e bem ao longe você escuta uma voz te chamando. “Noiz... Noiz...” Você abre os olhos preguiçosamente a fim de procurar a origem da voz, mas está tudo nublado ao seu redor. Onde você está mesmo? Você passa a mão pela sua cabeça, ela está doendo, o que é muito raro.

– Noiz! Olha para mim! – Em meio ao nevoeiro, você identifica a face dele. É o Koujaku, e ele parece preocupado. Você sorri, afinal o Koujaku está preocupado com você, e por isso você se aninha no peito dele, satisfeito. – Noiz! Fica acordado! Fala comigo!

– Ca... – Você mais resmunga do que fala. Você nem tem certeza do que queria falar. Você só sabe que quer ficar ali, com Koujaku, para sempre.

Quando você olha ao redor, você não está mais aninhado no peito do moreno. Você está na sua cama. Você não se lembra de como veio parar aqui, mas você vê que Koujaku está te vestindo calças. Você ergue o tronco sem entender.

– O que você está fazendo?

– Vou te levar ao hospital.

– Por quê?!

– Você caiu e bateu a cabeça.

– Mas eu tô bem agora.

– Mas é melhor a gente ir de qualquer jeito.

– Não precisa. – Você diz enfaticamente, mas ele ignora.

– Precisa sim. Você caiu feio, pode ter tido um traumatismo. – Ele está preocupado que você possa ter tido um traumatismo. Isso é muito familiar, tipo um déjà vu. Por algum motivo você sente raiva.

– Eu não tive um traumatismo craniano. – Você diz firmemente, finalmente se recuperando totalmente do estado de confusão inicial.

– Vamos fazer uma tomografia, só para ter certeza. – Ele fala calmante, terminando de abotoar suas calças e agora pegando uma camiseta. – Levanta os braços. – Ele pede, mas você não obedece.

– Não precisa. – Você repete, mais grave, mais sério. Ele suspira e pega seu braço a fim de continuar te vestindo. Você não aceita que ele mova um músculo seu.

– Porra, colabora, Noiz!

– Eu não vou. – Você tenta falar calmamente, mas nota que a sua respiração está alterada, quase ofegante.

– Vai sim! –Ele insiste.

– EU NÃO VOU A HOSPITAL NENHUM, MERDA! – Você grita, e ele finalmente para de tentar te vestir.

Ele parece um pouco chocado, e até você está. Você não queria ter gritado dessa forma com ele, mas você precisava deixar bem claro que não iria a lugar algum. Ele deixa a sua camisa de lado e se senta rente a você na cama. Ele pega no seu queixo e passa o polegar pela sua bochecha.

– Por que você está chorando?

Você arregala os olhos e passa rapidamente a mão pelo rosto. Droga, você está mesmo chorando. Você odeia chorar na frente do Koujaku.

– Eu não gosto de hospitais... – Você diz baixinho, desviando o olhar.

– Você tem medo?

– Eu não tenho _medo_! – Você diz em um misto de amuamento, irritação, raiva e desespero. Você não tem _medo_. Você apenas odeia hospitais com todas as suas forças.

– Então, o que acontece?

– Eu... – Você soluça sem notar. Você não sabe bem como explicar. – Quando eu era criança, e meus pais ainda queriam saber o que havia de errado comigo. Médicos, exames... – Você diz tão vagamente quanto pode, tentando não focar muito nas suas lembranças, afinal você não quer ter que reviver mentalmente tudo pelo que já passou. – Era muito ruim, e nunca serviu para nada. – Você fala convicto, e ele parece aceitar isso, te abraçando. – Eu odeio aquele lugar... Aquela gente... – Você fecha os olhos, aliviado por ele ter simplesmente aceito a sua resposta e se aninha melhor no peito dele. Você acha incrível como aqueles músculos fortes tem um poder de te deixar relaxado. E você sente muito levemente as mãos dele passando pelas suas costas e suspira satisfeito, acalmando-se.

– Mesmo que você não goste... Eu acho realmente importante que você vá. – Você ergue o tronco e olha para ele indignado. Ele não havia entendido que você não queria ir? – Você perdeu a consciência duas vezes e não estava falando nada com sentido. Pode não ter sido nada demais, mas pode ter sido algo sério. – Você está prestes a se levantar da cama com raiva, mas ele te puxa de novo para os braços dele. – Se você não for, eu não vou sossegar achando que você pode ter alguma coisa, eu vou ficar muito preocupado, então, por favor... Eu estou te pedindo.

Aquilo foi golpe sujo.

Aquilo foi uma puta sacanagem.

Você está com raiva. Muita raiva dele e, sobretudo de si mesmo por ter cedido, afinal, cá está você, em frente a um enorme hospital, e a simples visão dele faz com que você comece a suar, e você precisa desativar as notificações do Usagimodoki porque ele começa a apitar sobre a sua pressão arterial caindo e os seus batimentos cardíacos acelerando. É nessa hora que o mais velho se dá conta do quão sério é o seu problema com hospitais, e ele parece mais preocupado.

– Ei... Eu estou aqui com você... – Ele diz apertando a sua mão totalmente ensopada de suor e e sorrido docemente para você. Merda, como você ama aquele sorriso. – Eu não vou sair um segundo sequer do seu lado, viu? E eu não vou deixar ninguém fazer nada de ruim com você. – Ele sussurra mais perto do seu rosto, e você faz que sim com a cabeça.

E juntos vocês adentram o prédio, e a despeito do seu mal estar você acha que valeu a pena porque quando a moça da recepção pergunta o grau de parentesco dele com você, e ele responde prontamente que vocês são ‘namorados’. Você sorri, mesmo que nervoso, e assina seu nome em uma ficha.

Quando chamam seu nome (com uma pronúncia totalmente errada, afinal você teve que usar o seu nome real), Koujaku entra no consultório com você, ainda de mãos dadas e tudo. Na verdade, ele fala mais do que você próprio com o médico, relatando o acontecido e contando da sua condição de não sentir dor. Você odeia a cara de descrença que o médico faz, mas finge que nada o incomoda. O médico foca uma lanterna nas suas pupilas, faz você ficar de pé numa perna só e manda você conferir números de trás para frente. Você acha que ele está zoando com a sua cara, mas faz apenas porque Koujaku estava te olhando daquele jeito que você sabia que era melhor não contrariar, ou levaria uma bronca. O médico diz que parece tudo bem, e pede apenas um exame para ter certeza, já que você chegou a desmaiar. Você odeia exames, mas vai apenas porque Koujaku continua lá do seu lado, e já que é assim, tudo ficará bem.

Ao menos é o que você acha até chegar ao local que farão o exame e ler ‘ressonância magnética’ na plaquinha em cima da porta. Você a conhece muito bem aquela maldita e barulhenta máquina branca, e você já teve experiências muito ruins com ela. E você sabe muito bem que Koujaku não vai poder ficar lá do seu lado, então você entra em pânico e sente tonto, e sente que vai desmaiar mais uma vez, e você está suando ainda mais, e o seu coração bate mais rápido, então você começa a olhar nervosamente ao redor em busca de rotas de fuga. Tem uma saída de emergência no final do corredor, a direita.

– Obrigado. – Ele diz simplesmente, e o seu plano de fuga some imediatamente. Você olha para ele sem entender nada, e ele mais uma vez sorri para você. – Por ter vindo. Eu sei que é desconfortável para você, mas é muito importante para mim. Eu preciso ter certeza de que você está bem.

Você faz que sim com a cabeça, um pouco confuso, um pouco feliz. Koujaku realmente se importa com você.

Aquilo basta.

Aquilo é mais do que suficiente.

Você não precisa que ele diga que te ama ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

Você só precisa que ele te trate bem, que ele se preocupe com você, e que ele faça que você se sinta amando.

Realmente, isso basta. E você está muito feliz com isso. Feliz ao ponto de sentir os olhos tremerem e marejarem. Você choraria, se não fosse um enfermeiro chamar mais uma vez o seu nome daquela forma horrenda e incompreensível. Você sorri, enxuga qualquer resquício de lágrima, encosta de leve seus lábios no do seu namorado (você está adorando usar essa nomenclatura) e se levanta, andando vagarosamente até a sala de exame.

Você está com medo, sim. Por mais que você não quisesse admitir, você sempre teve muito medo de médicos, e especialmente daquela máquina, porque você sempre se sentia menor, mais frágil e mais sozinho dentro dela. Mas agora é diferente, porque você sabe que Koujaku estará te esperando do lado de fora, e porque você só está lá porque ele realmente se preocupa com você e quer que você esteja bem. Você acha aquilo um bom motivo, e se apegando a tal pensamento você junta coragem para encarar aquele exame.

– Ei Noiz! – Ele te chama antes de você entrar, e você se vira. – Eu te amo. – Ele diz sorrindo e corado, e agora sim você chora.

Aquela foi a ressonância magnética mais feliz da sua vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas:
> 
> Acabei.
> 
> Acabei.
> 
> Nem acredito, mas acabei. Se você me acompanhou e chegou até aqui, eu só posso te agradecer. Espero que vocês tenham gostado, a despeito de não ter acontecido quase nada de realmente relevante nesse capítulo, eles disseram que se amam, e eu imagino que isso seria meio complicado para o Koujaku, todo travado do jeito que é.
> 
> Ah, para que ninguém se preocupe, o exame do Noiz deu tudo certo, nosso loirinho lindo está bem e só precisará repousar um pouco. Koujaku cuidará muito bem dele.
> 
> Enfim, despeço-me por aqui, e obrigada a todos que embarcaram nesse navio comigo, especialmente aos que me apoiaram com comentários e cobranças <3 Beijinhos especiais para a Tenou que betou os primeiros caps, para a Mari que também betou algumas coisas, e que sempre me apoiou para escrever, para a Dalila que me deu umas ideias loucas e cascudos, e para a Nai que betou a maior parte dos capítulos, me deu ideias loucas e ainda me cobrou a conclusão dessa fic! XD Vocês são todas uns amores! BEIJOS!
> 
> E por favor, digam o que acharam desse final! Espero não ter decepcionado muito vocês... tenho dificuldade em finalizar coisas ç_ç


End file.
